Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés
by MGRTDO
Summary: Slash HPDM. Et si le monde n'était pas aussi beau qu'il semble être? Si Harry n'avait vécu que dans un mensonge? Il arrive un moment où les choses se dévoilent et où il faut reconsidérer ses positions, revoir qui sont ses amis et en qui avoir confiance.
1. Chapter 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée

**Disclamer** :Je ne suis pas JK Rowling au cas où quelqu'un serait assez ignorant pour se poser la question. Trop de poil aux pattes peut être, bref tout ce qui est à elle n'est pas à moi tant que je ne l'aurais pas épousé et je ne compte pas le faire, donc ça restera comme ça, et c'est peut être mieux d'ailleurs.

**WARNING** : Je ne prends pas en compte le tome... En fait je prend en compte ce que j'ai envie, il y a des choses que je prend pas en compte d'autre si, j'essaye de garder une certaine cohérence mais je suis un peu dingue ce qui rend les choses difficile parfois.

**Nda** : Première fic que j'écris, peut être la dernière vu mes talents mais sait-on jamais. Je ne prévoit pas quelque chose de trop long, pas plus de 7 chapitres. J'ai les trois premiers et je sais quoi mettre dans les 4 derniers. Je voulais dire quelques choses d'important j'en suis sur mais j'ai oublié... Ah non, je ne suis pas fan des happy end, le premier chapitre est gentil, je ne peux pas tuer tous le monde trop rapidement non plus, mais ça ne se terminera pas en un "ils vécurent heureux avec beaucoup d'enfant comme par magie et tous leurs amis autours d'eux." Au moins vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre I : Une rentrée mouvementée**

« _Expelliarmus_ »

Harry évita de justesse le sort en se plaquant contre une des parois et sa cape d'invisibilité glissa alors que le sort frappait de plein fouet le point d'attache du wagon qui sauta instantanément. Le train s'éloignait rapidement tandis que le wagon ralentissait progressivement, laissant les deux ennemis de toujours un instant perplexe.

« Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous a mise ? » hurla le blond.

« Dans laquelle **JE **nous ait mise ? Tu te moques de moi Malefoy ? »

« Mais bien sur, ce n'est jamais la faute de Saint Potter, Saint Potter est toujours irréprochable. Même quand il se ballade dans un wagon presque désert caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, qui soit dit en passant t'est totalement inutile vu qu'il est facile de te repérer avec le bruit que tu fais. »

Harry soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit avait commencé à tomber ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'école. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait réussi à se retrouver seul avec son pire ennemi dans un wagon décroché du train qui s'était alors immobilisé en pleine voie.

Lui et sa curiosité maladive, il devrait apprendre à se contrôler, il lui avait suffit d'apprendre que Malefoy avait décidé de se garder le dernier wagon du train pour immédiatement vouloir savoir pourquoi. Sa cape d'invisibilité aidant, il n'avait eut aucun mal à passer Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient installés dans un compartiment pour surveiller le couloir tout en étant confortablement installé.

« Potter, étant donné que l'ambiance est suffisamment pesante, pourrais-tu te concentrer pour donner un minimum de signe de vie ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui est se rendit compte que toutes les lumières du wagon étaient éteintes. Apparemment celles ci ne fonctionnaient pas séparés du train. Pour ne rien arranger, la pluie commençait à tomber et le silence les entourant ne faisait qu'amplifier le son des gouttes écrasé par le vent contre les vitres embuées.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du noir Malefoy ? » dit Harry qui n'en menait pourtant pas large non plus. « Je suis même étonné que tu n'es encore rien fait. » Il sortit alors sa baguette « Lum… »

« NON » hurla Draco se précipitant sur lui et lui arrachant sa baguette « Ma parole mais tu es encore plus stupide que ce que j'avais imaginé Potter. Il ne t'arrive donc jamais de réfléchir parfois ? » Tout en la lui rendant, il pris un air résigné « Je n'ai pas encore 17 ans et toi non plus, or jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a aucun sorcier majeur dans le coin. Est ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Harry se sentit ridicule sur le moment, autant pour avoir oublié la marque que pour avoir été repris par un Serpentard. Toutefois il était hors de question de lui laisser le dernier mot. « Je croyais que tu ne te souciais pas de ces choses là, que tu étais au-dessus des lois du ministère ? » répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et alla s'installer dans un compartiment. Harry le suivi rapidement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout tant qu'à être coincé ensemble, autant essayer de savoir ce que faisait Malefoy seul dans un Wagon, alors qu'il avait plutôt pour habitude de se faire entourer et admirer du plus de monde possible.

« Laisses moi deviner. Les autres compartiments sont pleins et tu préfères ma compagnie ? » Lança Draco d'une voix traînante. Il avait espéré que sa réplique et son regard insistant aurait permis au gryffondor de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu mais celui-ci entra à son tour et s'assit sur la banquette face à lui. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris… »

« J'ai très bien compris mais je ne comptes pas te laisser seul. » l'interrompit-il. Draco regarda Harry d'un œil inquisiteur « Pas que ta compagnie me plaise plus que ça mais je ne te fais pas confiance. Nous allons donc rester ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Ils restèrent tous deux assis face à face, se regardant en chien de faïence, sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils leur sembla être là depuis une éternité quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Une mince silhouette sombre se tenait dans l'encadrement mais aucun d'eux n'y avait prêté attention. « Pouvez me dire, Mr Potter, pourquoi je ne m'étonnes mêmes plus de vous trouver mêlé à chaque problème depuis maintenant 5 ans ? » dit une voix doucereuse.

Harry sursauta mais sut, avant même d'avoir levé les yeux, à qui appartenait cette voix. Un air triomphant apparaissait sur le visage de Malefoy alors que Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien Mr Malefoy » reprit Rogue sur un ton aussi chaleureux qu'il était capable de prendre. « Dès que le wagon s'est détaché le machiniste a envoyé un hibou. Il n'a pas été très difficile de trouver ensuite un wagon rouge au crépuscule arrêté sur une voie. » énonça-t-il calmement. « Maintenant Mr Potter pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

A la surprise de tous, Draco se leva brusquement et parla d'une voix hésitante. « Professeur, je ne sais pas du tout comment tout cela est arrivé. Potter été venu se pavaner dans le train et le wagon s'est détacher alors qu'il entrait. ». Aussi bien Rogue que Harry semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher leurs regards de lui. Rogue retrouva rapidement contenance « Nous tirerons tout cela au clair au château, donnez-moi vos mains, nous allons utiliser le transplanage d'escorte. »

Tenir la main de Rogue était une chose que Harry n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour, et la poigne de Rogue paraissait lui signifier que cela le répugnait tout autant. Il senti son corps se compresser s'effiler, et manquer d'air, mais avant que la douleur qui paraissait inévitable n'arrive, il se retrouva à Pré-au-lard. Il s'effondra à genoux respirant à grand bruit alors que Malefoy avait très bien supporté le voyage et le regardait avec Rogue à ses cotés.

« Vous êtes désolant Potter, mis à terre par un simple transplanage dans lequel vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire que de vous tenir à moi. » L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lui donnant un air des plus sadique. « Quand vous aurez terminé de vous reposer peut être consentirez-vous à rentrer ? »

Harry pensa à une bonne cinquantaine de réplique à sortir, mais insulter un professeur avant même la rentrée officielle n'était pas une excellente idée, même lui le savait. Il se releva donc et ils prirent la direction du château. Personne ne dit mot sur le chemin et le silence ne fut brisé qu'en arrivant devant une gargouille que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. « Attendez-moi là tous les deux, je vais voir si le Directeur peut vous recevoir. » Sans attendre de réponse il tourna sur les talons prononça le mot de passe et monta.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rejeté la faute sur moi Malefoy ? » dit Harry à demi mot, ne sachant s'il devait remercier Malefoy ou se méfier d'un comportement si inattendu.

« Tous les gryffondor sont comme toi ou tu es un cas spécial Potter ? » cracha Malefoy. « Si tu ne t'étais pas douté que le directeur voudrait voir les élèves qu'il avait perdu en chemin, moi je l'avais anticipé. Rogue aurait certainement accepté de me croire sans poser de question, mais pas le vieux fou. Ce serait ta parole contre la mienne. Autant dire qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé et au lieu d'avoir tous deux une retenue dès le premier jour, nous seront tranquilles. »

Harry resta quelques seconde étonné de n'avoir pas pensé à toutes les conséquences. Il fut en fait plus étonné de savoir que Malefoy avait déjà prévu tout ce qui pouvait arriver et comment s'en sortir mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rogue leur faisait signe de monter. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent tous deux alors que le professeur Rogue alla trouver McGonagall sur le coté.

Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, pris la parole, toujours souriant comme à son habitude. « Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez tous les deux bien. Le professeur Rogue m'a informé que vous semblez ignorer ce qui a put se produire. » Il se pencha sur son bureau les mains jointes et regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes les deux garçons alternativement « Vous êtes bien sur de n'avoir aucune idée ? »

Alors que Draco ne semblait pas écouter et se contenter de se tenir dans son fauteuil d'un air prétentieux, Harry pris la parole « Je suis désolé professeur mais je suis juste entré, Draco m'a vu et d'un coup l'attache a semblé exploser derrière moi. »

Alors qu'il se reculer dans son fauteuil, Dumbledore se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire « Hum, magie sans baguette peut être, la colère peut faire perdre le contrôle de sa magie et la teneur de vos rapports est bien connue. Mais laissons tout ça et rejoignez la grande salle, les autres élèves arriveront bientôt. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aussitôt que Ron et Hermione aperçurent Harry, ils vinrent s'asseoir à ses cotés, mais si Ron paraissait soulagé de le retrouver, Hermione semblait furieuse et avant même qu'elle ne se soit assise, avait déjà pris à partie Harry. « Je te l'avais bien dis, mais encore une fois tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Hermione » répondit-il sarcastiquement avant de poursuivre « Je vais bien je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. »

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de se reprendre plus doucement « Ne prend pas cet air avec moi, tu sais que je me suis inquiété mais j'aimerais que tu retiennes la leçon pour une fois. » Harry ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de vouloir parler avec Hermione dans ces situations.

C'est finalement Ron qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé. « Tu aurais du voir la tête du machiniste quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qui se passait, à mon avis, tu devrais te faire tout petit la prochaine fois. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa carrière, on l'entendait hurler sur tous le monde. »

Dean qui n'était jamais bien loin et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait entre les trois amis posa alors la question que tout le monde attendait. « Racontes-nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé Harry. Tu sais que les paris sont allés fort pour savoir qui de toi ou lui serait le plus abîmer, alors on est un peu déçu de voir qu'il se porte bien. »

« Dean, tu trouves que Malefoy se porte bien toi ? » intervint Hermione en lançant un regard vers le blond. En effet celui ci ne s'était pas mis comme à son habitude au centre de la table mais s'était installé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la grande agitation. Plus inquiétant, il ne riait pas, ne terrorisait aucun élève, et ne semblait pas répondre aux questions que ses amis lui posaient.

« En effet » reprit Dean « Il a eut des jours meilleurs, on dirait que son moral est au plus bas, il s'est peut être finalement passé quelques chose » ses yeux commençait à briller et il continua le fil de ses pensés « Si ça se trouve on peut encore récupérer nos mises, il ne fait aucun doute que Harry se porte bien mieux que Malefoy. » Il se tourna vers Harry avec l'espoir de récupérer les quelques galions qu'il avait en jeu.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais vous décevoir, il ne s'est rien passé et si Malefoy est comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Vous ne vous êtes même pas un peu battu ? » demanda Ron incrédule.

« Et bien non, Malefoy a tiré dès que je suis entré dans le wagon mais ce fut le seul sort lancé ce sort. » Il réfléchit un instant avant de continuer son histoire. « Malefoy a pensé qu'il valait mieux éviter les ennuis avec le ministère en lançant des sorts alors que nous étions les seuls dans les environs. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise « Harry tu te rends compte que c'est peut être l'excuse la plus stupide qui existe. » Harry haussa les épaules, même maintenant il ne voyait pas pourquoi. « Même si vous aviez lancé un sort, le ministère vous aurez localisé comme étant sur le trajet du Poudlard Express, il n'aurait certainement pas réagit. »

« Certainement ? » reprit Harry l'air circonspect « Ca veut dire qu'il aurait pu, et ça veut dire que Malefoy ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. » Harry repensa aux évènements de la soirée, pourquoi Malefoy était resté seul dans un wagon, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu faire de magie, pourquoi il n'avait pas rejeté la faute sur Harry et pourquoi là encore il semblait perdu.

« La fouine est de plus en plus bizarre mais elle n'a vraiment pas l'air méchante ce soir. Pourvu que ça dur, on pourrait bien s'amuser cette année peut être. » fit remarquer Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui « Tu ne comprend pas, je pense qu'il ne voulais pas courir le moindre risque que le ministère n'intervienne pour la même raison qu'il s'était isolé dans le wagon. Il manigance quelque chose c'est évident et il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui. »

« Tu te montes la tête Harry, c'est simplement que son père n'étant plus là pour le protéger il doit faire attention. » Hermione approuva Ron et voulue prendre la parole à son tour mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« C'est plus que ça, il n'a même pas essayer de me faire porter le chapeau. Face à Dumbledore il a simplement expliqué qu'il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait éviter que l'affaire ne prenne de l'ampleur et il a réussi, on nous a laisser tranquille aussitôt. »

« Ou alors il ne voulait pas commencer l'année en retenue, plus simplement. » Hermione s'était rapproché de lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule. « Ne sois pas aussi inquiet, comment voudrais-tu que Malefoy puisse faire quelques chose qui échappe à Dumbledore ? »

Harry renonça à tenter de convaincre ses amis, lui-même n'étant pas très sur de ses théories. Ils discutèrent donc choses plus joyeuses comme qui serait leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et regardèrent passer les premières années en pariant sur leur répartition. Seamus avait lancé cette petite tradition l'an dernier entre eux. Toute la table pouvait miser mais pour être plus discret, tout se faisait sur papier, on payé les gagnants dans la salle commune. Ce soir là, Ron fut le plus à plaindre, tant parce qu'il fut celui qui perdit le plus d'argent qu'à cause des sermons de Hermione ne cessant de lui rappeler la stupidité du jeu.

Avant que le festin ne commence, Dumbledore pris la parole pour ses traditionnels mots de débuts d'année, auxquels les plus anciens ne prêtaient plus attention. Un nom retint leur attention, annonçant le changement de professeur « … professeur Ombrage qui n'a pas été reconduit dans ses fonctions. Elle sera donc remplacée par le professeur Lupin qui avait déjà exercé cette charge il y a de cela trois ans... »

Ron n'écouta pas la fin du discours pour se tourner vers Harry et Hermione. « Comment Lupin peut-il revenir, je croyais que le conseil d'administration de l'école avait refusé qu'il enseigne à Poudlard. »

« Ron » répondit Hermione d'un ton las « Est ce qu'il t'es venu à l'idée que le retour de Tu-sais-qui peut amener les gens à revoir leurs positions ? »

Sur ce, Ron, piqué au vif de voir sa capacité de réflexion une nouvelle fois mise en cause, préféra s'abstenir et s'abandonner au plaisir de la table, matière qu'il maîtrisait par contre parfaitement bien.

A la table des Serpentard, la nouvelle du retour du professeur Lupin ne remportait pas un franc succès. Toutefois plus attentif à la fin des paroles de Dumbledore, le moral remonta rapidement « …et qui sera ammené à être remplacé par le professeur Rogue certaines fois où il ne pourra lui même assurer son cours. » achevait d'expliquer le directeur.

Savoir leur directeur de maison responsable du cours à chaque période de pleine lune ne suffit pas à calmer leurs ardeurs. « Je me demande s'il va donner le cour ou être la propre matière à étudier, après tout on pourrait s'entraîner sur lui. » lança Théodore Nott.

« Peut être est il plus compétent en tant que loup qu'en tant que professeur » lui répondit Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début du repas donna alors un violent coup de poing sur la table et toutes les têtes autour de lui se tournèrent dans sa direction. Sans regarder quiconque, d'une voix morne ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion il se contenta de dire « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Vous regrettez sans doute les enseignements de Quirrell ou de Lockhart qui étaient plus à votre portée. »

Sans dire un mot de plus et coupant court à toute discussion, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle, laissant la table des Serpentard se remettre du choc de voir leur prince défendre Lupin, et les autres maisons s'interroger sur les raisons de son départ.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots sans entrain, la solitude ne l'avait pas aidé jusque là mais le contact des autres ne le calmait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Blaise lui courir après. Ce n'est que lorsque celui ci posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il s'arrêta.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne dans cette école assez téméraire pour oser poser une main sur moi. » dit-il sans se retourner. « Il ne me semblait pas avoir donner l'impression de vouloir engager un débat Blaise. » Sans même attendre de réponse il reprit sa marche.

Blaise connaissait bien son ami et ne se laissa pas intimidé par si peu, il marcha donc à ses cotés. « Et que vas tu faire une fois arrivé ? Tu n'as même pas encore le mot de passe. »

« Je vois que j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais été nommé préfet. »

« Je te comprends c'est tellement banal de pouvoir se balader quand on veut, où on veut et de faire peur à tous les petits nouveaux. Pas de quoi se vanter. » Alors qu'i lavait espéré provoquer une réaction, il n'eut aucune réponse, aucun regard, ne serait-ce que ce fameux regard de Draco qui faisait taire quiconque. Il attrapa son bras et le força à lui faire face. « Draco, si on gagnait du temps et que tu me disais immédiatement ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es décidément bien trop curieux pour ton propre bien mais je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. Peu importe le choix que je vais faire, je vais y perdre. ».

Blaise regarda Draco « Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai rien appris mais ce n'est pas ça qui me permettra de t'aider. » dit-il timidement. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment proposé son aide au départ mais il vit Draco douter, peut être celui ci avait-il simplement besoin de se confier.

Draco pensa rapidement, après tout Blaise était un ami loyal qui avait la tête sur les épaules et il lui disait toujours tout. « Suis-moi » se contenta-t-il de dire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les appartements privés alloués à chaque préfet. On ne pouvait pas dire que le changement avec les dortoirs était important. Il n'y avait simplement qu'un lit à baldaquin au lieu de plusieurs, et un bureau dans un coin. La seule différence notable était la salle de bain personnelle qui allait avec, pour ne pas avoir à toujours aller dans la salle de bain des préfets situé beaucoup trop loin des cachots.

« Je suis ton premier invité ? C'est un honneur. » lança Blaise dans un grand sourire afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Attends un peu que je trouve de quoi te servir à boire, whisky pur feu, j'en ai emporté quelques bouteilles. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est bien utile dès le premier soir ? »

« Moi en tout cas j'en ai besoin pour te parler. » dit Draco, sortant la bouteille qu'il avait enfin retrouver dans sa troisième malle. Il prit deux gobelets en argent et les posa sur le bureau, tout en servant il poursuivi à l'attention de Blaise « Et je crois que tu en auras besoin quand tu m'auras entendu. »

Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas interrompre Draco qui semblait en bonne voie pour faire quelques confidences, et de ce qu'il en disait, elles devaient valoir leur pesant de chocogrenouilles.

« Bien on va commencer par quelque chose d'assez simple : Je suis gay. » Disant ces mots, Draco avait gardé son attitude froide et regardait Blaise droit dans les yeux. Si ce dernier semblait avoir reçut l'information il n'était pas capable de réagir. Après un bref instant il attrapa son verre et le vida d'un trait.

« Et bien si tu commences déjà à boire comme ça, je ne suis pas sur qu'on arrivera au bout. » Draco remplit tout de même le verre vide de son ami, la soirée s'annonçait alcoolisée.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le temps pour Draco de boire un peu et pour Blaise de trouver ses mots, celui ci brisa le silence « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais pourquoi pas après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, viens simplement pas te plaindre s'il te fait mal après. »

« Tu es toujours aussi fin. »

Blaise sourit et poursuivant sur sa lancé « Et tes parents l'ont bien pris ? Je suis sur que les fêtes de famille vont être intéressante au manoir Malefoy. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Draco répondait déjà à la question. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis allé leur dire ? Je ne sais absolument pas comment ma mère pourrait réagir et je me vois mal envoyé un hibou à Azkaban pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon père. »

« Au moins ton père aura le temps de s'y habituer, il n'a pas beaucoup d'occupation en ce moment, sa dernière visite au ministère ne lui a pas réussi. »

« Ne va pas trop loin Blaise. »

Comprenant que Lucius Malefoy était un sujet apparemment sensible, Blaise préféra changer de sujet « Comment as tu su au fait ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel poussant un long soupir « Je savais que celle là finirait par tomber, c'est une classique. » Il regarda alors attentivement Blaise et répondit avec conviction « Je me suis levé un matin en me disant que je me verrais bien à quatre pattes. »

« Je commence à déteindre sur toi c'est effrayant » répondit Blais interloqué. « Et plus sérieusement ? »

« A ton avis ? Ce n'est pas venu comme ça. Enfin je le savais déjà depuis longtemps c'est simplement qu'il m'a fallu l'accepter. Accepter que si je regarde un autre garçon ce n'est pas simplement pour me comparer mais plutôt parce que c'est agréable. »

« Donc pour résumer, tu es gay, tu le sais, ça n'a pas l'air de te traumatiser, ton père ne peut strictement rien te faire et la seule inconnue serait la réaction de ta mère. Je comprend que tu te mette dans un état pareil, c'est une situation vraiment horrible » s'exclama Blaise ironiquement.

Draco prit son verre et le but d'une traite avant d'annoncer froidement « Je n'ai pas fini. Si ce n'était que ça je n'en ferais pas une montagne. » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Je suis obsédé par un gryffon. »

« Tout de suite ça risque de poser problème. Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais le prince de serpentard, gay, se faisant monter par un gryffon, risque de ne pas plaire. » ricana Blaise.

« Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. » lui répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

« PARDON ? » Blaise s'était levé si vite que sa chaise s'était renversé. « Tu… enfin quand même pas LUI ? »

« Je crains que si. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais me contenter d'un Weasley quand même ? » fit-il agacé.

Blaise ramassa sa chaise et lentement pris son verre dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre. « Tu dois être dingue. Harry Potter. Juste pour ça ton père serait capable de s'évader et venir te tuer, bien que les autres t'auront probablement tué avant en fait. Le fils d'un mangemort amoureux de celui qui a détruit leur maître. En plus permet moi de te dire que même en faisant abstraction de tout ça, tes chances sont minces, aux dernières nouvelles Potter s'intéresse plutôt aux filles, et il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. »

« Ne complique pas avec ce genre de détail Blaise, ce n'est pas vraiment un tombeur et moi-même jusqu'à l'an dernier je m'intéressais plutôt aux filles, du moins j'essayai. »

« Bien partons de la supposition que par un grand miracle, Potter ne dirait pas non pour se trouver à genoux devant un garçon. A ton avis, combien y a t'il de chance pour que ce soit toi ce garçon ? » souffla-t-il à son ami qui commençait à se montrer agité.

Draco savait que son ami avait raison, pourquoi est ce que Potter le choisirait lui après ces années d'affrontement, d'humiliation, de coup bas. Mais il ne préférait pas y penser, l'accepter voudrais dire perdre sans avoir commencer à jouer. Il regarda Blaise dont le regard habituellement joyeux n'exprimait plus que de la peine, de la peine pour lui. « Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur moi tu vas me rendre un service, trouves des excuses pour expliquer aux autres lorsque j'ai un comportement étrange. »

« Tu as toujours un comportement étrange. Enfin j'essayerai de voir ce que je peux faire, mais ça ne les éloignera certainement pas, en tout cas pas Pansy. »

Sur ce il sortit de la chambre et laissa Draco seul. Cette discussion ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose qu'il ne sache déjà mais s'entendre les dire à voix haute l'avait tout de même aider. Il se coucha sans savoir où il en était mais avec une résolution. Il devait savoir s'il avait une chance.

* * *

Et voila je vous avez dit que c'était gentil comme premier chapitre, limite chiant même mais il faut bien planter le décor sinon on s'en sort pas. Bon vais pas poster le chapitre suivant tout de suite, on sait jamais si j'ai une réaction d'ici là. Quoi qu'il faudrait parce que je me suis beaucoup plus amusé à écrire le second chapitre que le premier.


	2. Chapter 2 : Je te hais, moi aussi

**Disclamer** : Je suis GQ Lowring, à ne pas confondre avec JK Rowling… Non mais des fois, je me demande à quoi ça sert de dire que tout ce qui est à moi n'est pas à elle et que tout ce qui est à elle n'est pas à moi. Bien que je doute qu'elle veuille beaucoup de chose qui soit à moi, il vaut mieux prévenir, les gens piquent tout et n'importe quoi de nos jours.

**WARNING** : Je ne compte pas remettre à chaque chapitre la même chose (je suis pas obligé non ?), je fais juste un second warning dans ce chapitre parce que j'avais complètement oublié de prévenir que c'est un slash HPDM, comme indiqué dans le résumé en fait. Donc pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, ce sont des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, l'un a pour initial HP et l'autre DM. Allez have fun.

**Nda** : C'est toujours ma première fic, mais c'est mon deuxième chapitre, pas encore de mort mais je me suis déjà un peu plus amusé, premier contact, premières réactions et je vous laisse découvrir et voir ce que vous en pensez. Tien j'ai été surpris d'avoir des reviews, je comprends maintenant les auteurs qui disent que ça fait plaisir. Je confirme ça fait plaisir. Bon y a juste un défaut, il faut y répondre et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, enfin faut pas que ça vous arrête. Ah juste au cas où, vous aurez remarquer que je ne brille pas par ma maîtrise de l'orthographe, je vous présente mes excuses par avance et espère que cela ne nuit pas trop à la lecture.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre II : Je te hais, moi aussi.**

La nuit avait été courte, la première nuit l'était toujours. Entre le festin qui s'éternisait, déballer ses affaires, montrer les nouveautés aux amis et parler des vacances de chacun, dormir n'était pas primordial. Malgré le fait que leur premier cours était celui de Potion assuré par le professeur Rogue et comme toujours accompagné des Serpentard, personne ne s'inquiétait de l'heure qui passait.

En effet, devant le nombre réduit d'élève selon les matières en sixième année, aucune maison n'avait de cours sans qu'il y ait au moins une autre maison avec elle. Les cours de potion étant une matière demandant beaucoup d'attention, les maisons étaient donc simplement couplées et Gryffondor se trouvait être avec Serpentard.

« Je croyais que Dumbledore t'aimais bien Harry. Pourquoi est ce qu'il nous fait endurer ça ? » s'était plaint Ron aussitôt qu'il avait vu les emplois du temps qu'on leur avait distribué dans la grande salle, au petit déjeuner. Sa haine des Serpentards était certainement plus forte que celle de Harry et chaque moment en leur présence sans pouvoir les insulter ou les ridiculiser le mettait au supplice.

« Tu devrais être habitué Ron, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. » lui répondit Harry, ne sachant pas lui même pourquoi Gryffondor était toujours mit avec Serpentards. « Hermione n'est pas là au fait ? »

« Elle est déjà partie, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au premier cour, on la comprend. »

« On devrait en faire autant, on est déjà pas très en avance. » dit Harry en rassemblant ses affaires, imité par Ron dans l'instant qui suivit. Il savaient qu'ils arriveraient juste à temps et ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent la longue silhouette noire du professeur Rogue. Il se tenait dans le couloir, devant leur salle de classe, et regardait fixement dans leur direction.

« Ne vous pressez surtout pas, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer. » leur lança-t-il avant d'entrer dans la salle de cour.

Ils le suivirent, interloqués, et s'installèrent à coté d'Hermione. « Ce cour va être très long s'il commence déjà à nous chercher alors que nous ne lui avons rien fait » lui dit aussitôt Harry.

« Il n'a jamais apprécié le professeur Lupin, et depuis l'histoire avec Sirius les choses ne se sont pas arrangées. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« La journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer, un cours avec des Serpentards assuré par Rogue plus en forme que jamais. » fit remarquer Ron en sortant ses affaires.

« Je suis surpris de voir certains d'entre vous assister à mon cours. » commenta Rogue « Je m'attendais bien sur à ne plus avoir à subir Mr Londubat, mais je ne pensais pas que Mr Potter et Weasley réussiraient. » Il s'arrêta. Harry savait qu'il n'attendait qu'une réaction, qu'un prétexte pour le sanctionner et passer sa colère. Après une minute, Rogue reprit. « Nous allons voir des mélanges plus complexe, qui demandent doigté et concentration. Pour commencer une simple potion de force devrait suffire à établir si vous posséder ces deux qualités. »

Il regarda sa classe et fit une moue dégoûtée, personne ne semblait être épargné aujourd'hui et tous craignaient que son humeur ne rejaillisse sur eux. « Nous allons changer un peu la disposition. Par groupe de deux, maisons différentes. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Blaise Zabini parla rapidement avec les quelques élèves de sa maison et avant même que les rouge et or n'aient pu bouger, ils avaient déjà à coté d'eux un Serpentard. Ainsi Ron se retrouva avec Blaise et Théodore Nott s'installa prêt d'Hermione. Harry quant à lui regardait les élèves se déplacer et se mettre en groupe. Quand ils eurent fini, il ne restait plus que lui et Malfoy. Il s'avança résigné.

« Malefoy » lança-t-il sèchement en guise de bonjour.

« Potter »

La réponse de Malefoy semblait moins dur que d'habitude. « Je suppose que Zabini a trouvé qu'il serait amusant de te voir m'emmerder pendant deux heures en toute impunité. » continua Harry.

« Sans doute. Maintenant si tu veux bien la fermer et écouter ce qu'il y a à faire, tu verras que le cour devient tout de suite plus simple. ».

« Mr Potter, vous pensez-vous capable de ne pas déranger Mr Malefoy plus de deux minutes d'affilées ? » Le professeur Rogue semblait trouver la situation des plus délectable et à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, on pouvait deviner qu'il comptait allègrement en profiter. « Cette potion n'est pas d'une grande difficulté en elle-même, si vous êtes capable d'insérer et retirer les ingrédients adéquats au bon moment, vous devriez vous en sortir. » expliqua-t-il. Prenez votre manuel à la page 238 et commencez.

Tous s'exécutèrent et une moitié des élèves alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Ce fut Draco qui se leva spontanément pour y aller. Il s'y attarda plus que nécessaire et Harry le vit avec Blaise, engagé dans une discussion animée. Si Blaise semblait satisfait de lui, on pouvait facilement voir que Draco n'appréciait que très peu la situation. Il revint plus énervé que jamais et commença la préparation. Au début les choses se passèrent relativement bien, Harry et Draco s'adressaient à peine la parole, chacun faisant une partie du travail. Harry préparait les ingrédients tandis que Draco s'occupait de la potion et la situation semblait convenir aux deux.

Rogue, par contre n'en était clairement, pas satisfait. « Potter » hurla-t-il d'un coup, sa voix habituellement calme amplifiée par le silence qui régnait dans la classe « je vous observe depuis maintenant prêt de 10 minutes. »

« _Tu dois vraiment te faire chier si tu n'as que ça à faire _» pensa Harry.

« Et vous ne faites rien. Le but de ce cours et d'appréhender vos capacités de concentration. Alors arrêter de vous reposer sur le travail de Mr Malefoy et agissez un peu si vous voulez suivre ce cour cette année. »

Machinalement Draco s'écarta et laissa Harry prendre les commandes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que celui ci ne fasse sa première erreur mais Draco, intervint. « Si tu n'as pas l'intention d'enlever les yeux de salamandre très vite préviens-moi que je me recule. »

Harry le regarda un instant et s'exécuta, en effet il ne pensait pas les retirer avant encore une bonne dizaine de minute ce qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses, surtout vis à vis de Rogue. Il avait été trop absorbé par ses pensées, concentré sur l'attitude de Malefoy, pour faire attention à sa potion, et une nouvelle fois le comportement du blond l'avait surpris. Le voir échouer lui faisait habituellement plaisir. Non normalement il aurait même tout fait pour qu'il échoue.

« Ne dis pas merci surtout, c'est vrai que le Survivant ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de chose. » dit Draco agacé. Il avait fait un effort, il l'avait aidé, il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose mais au moins à un minimum de politesses.

Harry retrouvait là le caractère du Malefoy qu'il connaissait, ce qui en un sens le rassura. « Si tu attendais des remerciements pour m'avoir fait remarquer que j'étais nul tu peux attendre longtemps. Le jour où je te demanderais de m'insulter n'est pas près d'arriver Malefoy. »

« T'insulter ? » répondit Draco interloqué. « Si je ne t'avais pas fait remarquer ton erreur tu te serais fait mettre dehors. Maintenant c'est sur que je ne mets pas les formes des lèches cul qui t'entourent habituellement. »

Harry commençait à perdre son calme contre lui-même et contre Malefoy. Certes il n'aurait pas dû lui répondre, après tout même insultant il l'avait quand même aidé, mais maintenant c'était trop tard il ne fallait pas perdre la face. « On appel ça des amis Malefoy, peut être que tu comprendras le jour où tu en auras. »

« Quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à tes parents grâce à leurs amis, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie d'en avoir. » cracha Draco. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il savait que Harry allait se jetait sur lui car il n'avait jamais accepté qu'on l'attaque sur ses parents.

Mais avant que Harry n'ait put réagir, le chaudron explosa répandant la potion un peu partout sur lui. Il enleva ses lunettes recouverte du liquide jaunâtre et visqueux pour voir l'état du désastre mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il entendait confusément les exclamations des élèves, des bruits de pas précipités. Le hurlement du professeur Rogue n'était qu'un murmure à ses oreilles. Les faibles lumières du cachot vacillaient devant ses yeux, semblant disparaître. Il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa tête entre ses mains et aperçut rapidement deux beaux yeux argentés avant que le noir ne l'enveloppe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il sortit doucement des bras de Morphée, son corps lui faisait mal, ses paupières étaient lourdes et à peine les eut-il entre ouverte qu'il les ferma précipitamment. L'infirmerie, si blanche, si lumineuse, encore une fois, et surtout ses amis, difficile à ignorer. Dès que Ron avait aperçut le vert des yeux de Harry il s'était mis à hurler pour prévenir l'infirmière qu'il était réveillé. Harry se promit de parler à Ron de l'attitude à avoir à l'infirmerie. Vu le temps qu'il y passait, il aurait dut le faire bien avant. Quoi qu'il en soit plus question de continuer à faire sembler de dormir pour avoir la paix.

« Harry, tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Ron le bombardait de question, sans même attendre de réponse. Pour la première fois il fut heureux d'entendre la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

« Mr Weasley, laissez le tranquille voulez-vous ? Il reprend à peine ses esprits. » intervint l'infirmière qui s'approchait. « Alors Mr Potter, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps cette année, je vous ai manqué pendant les vacances peut être ? »

Mais Harry ne releva pas, il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. « Je n'arrive plus à bouger les jambes. » Il entendait sa voix, si calme si posé alors qu'il était pourtant affolé, il n'arrivait même pas à faire passer son inquiétude.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter tout est normal, c'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose. La potion qui vous a touchée a eut quelques effets surprenant. Pour tout dire votre force fluctue sans que vous ne puissiez la contrôler. Ainsi vous êtes parfois doté d'une force surprenante et parfois êtes parfaitement normal. »

« Je ne veux pas vous contredire mais je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon état normal en ce moment, ni plus en forme » répondit lascivement Harry.

« C'est parce que nous vous avons administré de quoi vous calmer un peu. Vous aviez tendance a être très remuant par moment et avec votre nouvelle force cela devenait dangereux. Mais vous devriez vous reposer maintenant. Vos amis peuvent rester, mais pas plus de dix minutes. Je vous garde jusqu'à demain pour être sur que les effets de la potion se seront estompés. » Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

Aussitôt que l'infirmière les laissa, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent. « Je suis sur que ces sales serpents avaient tout prévu. Dès le départ ils se sont arrangés pour que tu te retrouves avec la fouine et en plus Malefoy n'a strictement rien eu sur lui. » commença Ron.

« Calme-toi Ron, rien n'était prévu » lui répondit Harry gêné « En fait Malefoy m'a donné une indication pour éviter de rater ma potion ce qui m'a surpris. Apparemment il s'attendait à ce que je le remercie et, disons que les choses ont commencé à déraper. Plus personne ne surveillait le chaudron quand il a explosé et puisque c'est moi qui devais m'en occuper c'est moi qui ai tout pris. »

« En tout cas il y a une bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle » lui annonça Ron. « La bonne nouvelle c'est que c'est fois ci Malefoy n'a pas pu échapper à la retenue. La mauvaise c'est qu'il la fera avec toi puisque c'était un travail de groupe. »

« C'est injuste » hurla Harry qui se rendit compte par la même que ses forces étaient revenues. « Je passe une journée et une nuit à l'infirmerie pendant que monsieur prétentieux se la coule douce, et en plus je dois faire une retenue. »

« Harry » interrompit Hermione. « Rogue n'a jamais été juste et tu le sais, si Malefoy est aussi en retenue c'est simplement parce qu'il pouvait difficilement faire une telle différence de traitement entre vous deux. »

Madame Pomfresh qui avait été attiré par les cris de Harry était revenue à son chevet. « Une phase de force à ce que je vois, la potion est toujours active. » Elle se retourna alors vers Ron et Hermione « Désolé jeunes gens mais il va falloir le laisser, il faut qu'il dorme, vous le retrouver demain matin en pleine forme. »

Pendant que Ron et Hermione disaient au revoir à Harry, l'infirmière se dirigea vers une étagère et en revint tenant un flacon qu'elle lui tendit. « Tenez Mr Potter, c'est une potion de sommeil. Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être fatigué mais je vous assure que votre corps l'est alors n'essayez pas de discuter. »

Harry pris la potion qu'on lui tendait et la but d'une traite. Malgré sa belle couleur bleue et sa consistance visqueuse, elle n'avait pas de goût, en tous cas rien d'identifiable. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, à peine eut il le temps de rendre le flacon vide à l'infirmière qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit été tombé, l'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir et on pouvait entendre le ronflement de Madame Pomfresh s'élever depuis sa chambre. Son estomac le tiraillait, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner et ne savait même pas à combien d'heures cela remontait. Il se sentait tout de même bien mieux, sans savoir si les potions avaient cessés de faire effet ou s'il était dans une de ces bonnes phases.

Il chercha ses lunettes du bout du doigts sur la table de chevet et les y trouva. Avec un peu de chance on aurait pensé à lui laisser de quoi manger, sinon il devrait tenter une excursion dans les cuisines. Ce ne fut pas un plateau repas qu'il vit mais Draco Malefoy, endormi dans une chaise installée à coté de son lit. « Malefoy » lâcha-t-il instinctivement.

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour réveiller Draco et faire grogner l'infirmière dans sa chambre. L'entendant, tous deux regardèrent vers la porte mais les ronflements reprirent. « Salut Potter »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là ? » demanda Harry tout en cherchant des yeux sa baguette.

Draco resta muet quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir, il voulait simplement le voir dormir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. « Je suis préfet, je faisais ma ronde. » finit-il par dire.

« Et tu t'es dit que passer faire un petit somme à l'infirmerie te ferais pas de mal peut être ? » Harry le dévisageait, cherchant à déceler un quelconque signe expliquant sa présence ici.

« Pourquoi tu rends toujours les choses difficiles ? » Répondit Draco en se levant. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte avant se de se retourner. « J'étais passé pour voir si tout allé bien et pour m'excuser à propos de ce que j'ai dis sur tes parents. Apparemment je n'aurais pas dû, tu seras toujours ce même petit con remplit de préjugée. »

Harry resta sous le choc, Malefoy, venir s'excuser, apparemment les potions devaient le faire délirer. Il passa quelques minutes perplexe, se pinça plusieurs fois alors que Draco avait déjà reprit la direction de la porte. « Attends, je… »

« Oui ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il devait dire quelque chose, dans ce genre de situation on devait forcément dire quelque chose. Il cherchait ses mots et son regard tomba sur les restes d'un plateau repas. « Apparemment avant de dormir tu t'es fais un petit encas. Ce serait pas le mien ? » Il avait tenté de ne pas donner à sa phrase un ton de reproche, ce qui sembla réussi puisque Draco revint vers lui.

« Ça va commencer à faire beaucoup de chose pour lesquelles je dois être désolé là. J'avais un peu faim et vu que tu dormais » bredouilla-t-il « Je comptais t'en laisser mais il n'y avait pas grand chose alors finalement. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment bon de toute façon » tenta-t-il d'expliquer en guise d'excuse. « Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose aux cuisines, je revient. »

Il laissa Harry avant que celui n'ait pu réagir et une dizaine de minutes plus tard réapparut les bras bien chargés et déposa sa collecte sur la table de chevet. Harry s'était redressé dans son lit et le regarda faire. « J'espère que ça te suffira parce que je ne vais pas faire les allers et venus toute la nuit. » murmura Draco

« Je te remercie »

Draco le regarda un moment et Harry cru voir l'esquisse d'un sourire « Et bien voilà, si tu l'avais dit plutôt on en serais pas là. Cette journée t'aura appris quelques chose au moins. » Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et se mit à manger tout ce qu'il avait à porter de main. « On t'a jamais appris à manger proprement Potter ? » siffla Draco.

« Je me disais bien que c'était pas normal, chassez le naturel il revient au galop » s'exclama Harry la bouche pleine.

Draco se recula vivement « Tu aurais pu simplement me dire non au lieu de me prouver que tu n'avais aucune bonne manière en me crachant des bouts de pain dessus. » Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tous deux élevé la voix, Draco lança un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller Madame Pomfresh.

« Ah non » cria Harry « Je suis pas en forme pour qu'on recommence à s'engueuler, si tu y tiens tellement on remet ça à demain. » Il remarqua alors que c'était sa baguette que tenait Draco. « Qu'est ce que ma baguette fait dans ta main ? »

Draco sourit, amusé par la situation « C'est un objet utile pour lancer un sort au cas ou tu ne le savais pas. » Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et la regarda plus attentivement « J'étais simplement curieux de la voir. De voir la baguette jumelle de celle du Maître. »

« Le Maître ? » cracha-t-il « C'est donc comme ça tu l'appel ? Je ne devrais pas être étonné tu es comme ton père, un putain de Mangemort. »

Draco agrippa Harry par le col et plaqua la baguette sur la table. « Je t'interdis de me comparer à mon père. » dit-il dans un souffle à son oreille. Il recula sa tête et le regarda en face « Tu ne sais rien de mon père, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu te bornes à répartir les gens en deux catégories, les bons et les méchants. Tu es un idiot Potter, la vie n'est pas si simple. »

Tout en parlant il s'était avancé, le regard noir, de plus en plus près du visage d'Harry et celui ci pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de sa respiration. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il était sans arme, au beau milieu de la nuit, et même s'il criait, personne ne l'entendrait. Contre toute attente Malefoy le plaqua contre la tête du lit et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent violemment contre les siennes, Harry ne résistant pas. Draco se recula vivement, ses yeux n'exprimait plus la colère mais la peur ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité. « Non mais tu vas pas bien ? » Hurla finalement Harry tentant de saisir sa baguette que Draco avait reposée sur la table.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu la prendre, Draco avait disparu, le laissant seul et perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tout été normal, si tant est que trouver Draco Malefoy à son chevet pouvait être normal, et ils avaient finit par s'embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, pourquoi est ce qu'il s'était laissé faire ? Il ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit après avoir mit sa réaction sur le compte de la fatigue et de la surprise mélangée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco courrait dans les couloirs sombre de l'école, ses pas résonnant dans le silence pensant du vieux château. Il descendit machinalement dans les cachots, ses pieds le portait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir. Comment avait il pu faire ça il ne le comprenait pas lui-même. Ce n'était pas son intention, mais il l'avait saisit et le contact de sa main effleurant sa peau, son visage si près, son odeur. Instinctivement il avait réagi, il n'avait pensé à rien, il ne pensait qu'à lui, il avait été incapable de se retenir, il en mourrait d'envie depuis trop longtemps et il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé, un Malefoy devait se contrôler.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle commune il s'arrêta un instant, pour calmer ses nerfs. Il était le Prince après tout, et même si après ce soir il pouvait tout perdre, il avait encore une image à conserver aux yeux des autres. Il entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, vide vu l'heure, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des sixième année. Il alla vers le lit de Blaise et lui mit un léger coup dans les côtes. « Réveil toi et suis moi ». Joignant le geste à la parole il le tira presque de force de son lit, alors que tout autour d'eux les autres élèves n'osaient intervenir.

Blaise suivait Draco dans les couloirs qui menait à ses appartements privés « Tu sais Draco je suis conscient que je suis plutôt mignon mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. »

Draco ne répondit pas, il continuait d'avancer et entra dans sa chambre. Blaise le suivait et aussitôt la porte refermé Draco le plaqua contre le mur en hurlant « Tout est de ta faute, il a fallu que tu t'emmêles et maintenant je suis dans une merde pas possible. » Il le lacha et alla se servir à boire.

Blaise se massa l'arrière du crane qui avait tapé violemment contre le mur de pierre. « Il va falloir que tu t'y habitue, être dans la merde c'est courrant pour un gay non ? » fit-il amusé.

Draco soupira devant l'attitude désinvolte de son ami. « Pourquoi as t'il fallu que tu mettes Potter avec moi en potion ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider. »

« Si tu te souviens, on a déjà eu cette discussion Draco. Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais ça ne pouvais pas être pire. » Il le dévisagea un moment « Quoi que je ne sais pas si c'est bien mieux maintenant à vrai dire. ».

« Je suis allé le voir cette nuit. » souffla Draco entre deux verres. Il les enchaînés rapidement et le niveau de la bouteille avait déjà dangereusement baissé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé.

« La prochaine fois passe lui le bonjour de ma part. » ricana Blaise. « Bon je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es allé le voir alors on va passer et essayer de faire en sorte de ne pas s'éterniser. Dis moi simplement ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état. »

Draco posa la bouteille et s'assit sur son lit « Je vais faire un résumé rapide, je me suis endormi à son chevet, quand il s'est réveillé il m'a vu, on a plus ou moins discuté. Enfin je sais pas si on peut parler de discussion, mais c'était déjà plus calme que d'ordinaire, jusqu'à ce que les vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus » Il s'arrêta et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ne me dis quand même pas que vous vous êtes battu en plein milieu de la nuit dans l'infirmerie ? » demanda Blaise.

Draco hocha la tête « Pire, je l'ai embrassé » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure

« C'est un moyen comme un autre de savoir si quelqu'un est gay. » voyant que sa plaisanterie ne fit aucun effet il continua « Je dois en déduire qu'il n'a pas apprécié donc ? »

« Si, non, enfin je sais pas, sur le moment il n'a pas semblé résister c'est quand je l'ai lâché qu'il s'est mis à hurler. Mais le problème n'est pas là. » Draco s'était redressé et était retourné se saisir de la bouteille. « Demain, quand tout le monde va savoir que j'ai embrassé le balafré, il va se passer quoi à ton avis ? Sans compter ce que lui va dire, je te rappel que le premier cour demain matin est en commun avec les Gryffondor.»

Blaise se rapprocha de Draco et posa sa main sur son épaule. C'était le geste le plus réconfortant que Draco acceptait qu'on lui témoigne et il le savait. « Pour ce qui est de sa réaction, il faudra attendre pour voir. Pour celle des autres, tu ne devrais pas t'en inquiéter, je ne crois pas particulièrement qu'il ait plus envie que toi que ça s'ébruite. »

La nuit de Draco fût tout aussi pénible que celle d'Harry. Après que Blaise soit partit, il resta éveillé quelques heures imaginant la journée à venir. Prévoyant sa disgrâce, cherchant les moyens de l'éviter, anticiper les rumeurs, les contrer, s'en servir peut être, mais comment. Ce n'est que vers les 4 heures du matin qu'il s'endormit, légèrement nauséeux, l'anxiété et l'alcool aidant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Si sa nuit avait été mouvementée, Harry ne ressentait pas la fatigue, il avait put suffisamment dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il nommait l'incident et il quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la grande salle en assez bon état. Moralement, la situation était plus discutable et il appréhendait de se retrouver en face de Malefoy. Il fut donc soulagé de ne pas le voir à sa table et il alla rejoindre ses amis.

Ron lui avait gardé une place entre lui et Hermione « Tout va bien Harry ? » lui demanda cette dernière alors qu'il s'installait.

« Bien sur, pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne devrait pas aller ? » répliqua-t-il vivement.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent un instant, leur ami n'était pas du matin, ils le savaient et cette vivacité était généralement mauvais signe. « Et bien c'est à dire qu'on ne t'avait encore jamais vu ignorer Hagrid. » tenta de lui expliquer Ron. En effet Hagrid se tenait encore devant la grande porte, regardant dans sa direction, sans comprendre pourquoi Harry l'avait croisé sans lui répondre.

Harry lui fit signe pour s'excuser et se promit de lui envoyer un hibou, Hedwige ne sortant que rarement, elle en serait ravie. « J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, la potion de sommeil est pratique mais quand elle cesse, le réveil est violent. » Expliqua Harry tentant de se convaincre autant que ses amis, bien que son réveil n'avait en effet pas été des plus calme pour d'autres raisons. Ceux ci semblèrent se satisfaire de l'explication, mais le comportement du brun au long du repas ne s'améliora pas. Il tartina ses œufs de confiture, manqua de peu la main de Ron avec sa fourchette qui cherchait son assiette et se servit son jus de citrouille à coté de son verre.

Si toutes ces petites choses intriguèrent ses proches, cela pouvait toujours être mis sur le compte de la fatigue, ou d'une désorientation. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au cours du professeur Lupin, les couloirs étaient bondés, des élèves en retard courraient en tout sens pour rejoindre leur salle et l'un d'eux bouscula malencontreusement Harry. « Ne me touche pas » hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment le malheureux Serdaigle contre un mur avant qu'il ne finisse au sol.

Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette mais Ron se précipita sur lui pour s'interposer. « Harry qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Hermione était déjà en train d'examiner l'état de l'infortunée victime qui semblait plus choqué d'avoir vu le Survivant le menacer de sa baguette que de sa rencontre avec le mur.

« Il va bien, c'est une chance. » se contenta-t-elle de dire tout en l'aidant à se relever. Elle lui fit signe de rejoindre son cour et se retourna vers Harry. Tous le couloir semblait s'être figé, et la foule d'élève regardait dans leur direction. « Il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais en tant qu'amie et préfète je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. »

« Je… Je suis désolé. J'ai, enfin j'ai cru qu'il… » arriva-t-il à peine bredouiller. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivé du professeur Lupin et le début du cours, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il n'y avait plus pensé mais le cours était commun aux Serpentard et aussitôt qu'il arriva dans la salle, il le vit.

Contrairement aux autres élèves, Draco était le seul qui ne le regarda pas, il n'avait pas envie de le voir, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui et les paroles de Lupin sonnèrent comme une mise à mort à ses oreilles. « Pour ce premier cours je voudrais tester vos capacités de défense. On m'a informé que vous n'aviez pas vraiment eu de chance avec vos précédents professeurs et il semble important de connaître le niveau moyen de la classe pour adapter un programme. En conséquence vous allez passer ce cour à faire des duels, vous devrez tous vous être affronté au moins une fois. »

Les élèves semblèrent tous enthousiaste à cette idée, ils se souvenaient des cours du professeur Lupin et celui ci semblait être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Seule ombre au tableau, la mésentente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor risquait de rendre les choses quelques peu dangereuses.

Alors que chacun choisissait un partenaire, Lupin fit apparaître des tapis, recouvrant la totalité de la salle ainsi que les murs. Il donna les dernières consignes « Vous ne devez pas blesser votre adversaire, simplement le mettre hors de combat. Les duels se passent en deux phases, trois minutes pendant lesquels l'un est l'attaquant et l'autre se défend, puis trois minutes pendant lesquels vous changer de rôle. Vous ferez ensuite une fiche récapitulant le déroulement de votre duel et passerez au suivant. »

Dans la salle chacun regardait Harry, tous savaient qu'un duel contre lui était perdu d'avance. Le professeur Lupin s'avança donc vers lui. « Harry ayant un niveau en cette matière largement supérieur à celui d'un étudiant de sixième d'année, et que j'ai déjà eut l'occasion de constater, il se contentera de sorts de base pour tester son adversaire. » Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et les duels purent commencer.

Les premiers se déroulèrent correctement, les Gryffondor avaient préféré rester entre eux pour débuter et les Serpentard de même. Harry s'ennuyait passablement, ne voulant pas humilier ses camarades il se contentait de quelques _rictusempra _et parait sans difficulté les attaques. Il fut beaucoup moins tendre avec les Serpentard et de puissants _expelliarmus _envoyaient irrémédiablement la baguette et son adversaire s'écraser contre les matelas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut face à face avec Malefoy que les choses se dégradèrent. Chacun se souvenait de la nuit dernière et tous deux, pensant avoir montré une faiblesse, comptaient bien y remédier grâce au duel. Il ne se saluèrent même pas, et Draco attaqua le premier d'abord faiblement.

« _Tarentallegra _»

Le sorts était simple et Harry se contenta de l'esquiver, toutefois, lancé avec trop d'ardeur, il ne se dissipa pas et alla toucher Pansy Parkinson qui se mit à danser frénétiquement. Harry ne voulant absolument pas subir Malefoy répliqua aussitôt.

« _Petrificus totalus _».

Le sort manqua largement sa cible, Harry n'ayant pas pu viser correctement. Cela laissa le temps à Draco de préparer sa riposte.

« _Stupefix _»

Cette fois ci, hors de question pour Harry de se défiler, il fit face « _Enervatum _» lança-t-il en prévision. Les deux sorts s'annulèrent. Leur duel attirait l'attention car de plus en plus de groupe regardait dans leur direction, plus absorbés par ce qu'ils voyaient que par leur propre combat. Nullement déconcentré pour autant et emporté dans l'action Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de contre attaquer.

« _Incarcerem _»

Il était bien décidé à montrer qu'il ne craignait pas le Survivant. Ce duel était finalement une bonne chose, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tous saurait que lui, Draco Malefoy, pouvait tenir tête à Harry Potter, s'il parvenait à le battre sa place était assurée.

Harry avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer et de hausser un peu le niveau. L'occasion lui fut donner en voyant les cordes sortirent de la baguette de Malefoy à son intention.

« _Incendio _».

Des longues flammes jaillirent de sa baguette et les cordes dans un crépitement, retombèrent en cendre devant lui à la grande stupéfaction des autres élèves. Malefoy entendait le professeur Lupin parler, il n'écoutait pas, il n'avait pas besoin, il savait qu'il allait les interrompre, il ne fallait pas, pas encore.

« _Diffindo _»

Harry eut un choc en entendant la formule. Corser le niveau était une chose, mais de là à lancer des sorts qui pourrait le tuer. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« _Protego _»

C'était un sort qu'il avait appris très tôt, particulièrement utile pour lui et qui était devenu naturel. Un réflexe quand il était menacé, et là encore il l'avait prononcé machinalement. Le monde autour de lui semblait ne plus exister, il ne voyait que Malefoy en face de lui, essoufflé. Son dernier sort l'avait épuisé, il le savait, il avait senti la force de celui-ci s'écraser contre son bouclier. Il leva lentement sa baguette vers lui tout en s'avançant.

Draco le voyait faire, il n'était plus capable de lui résister, il allait perdre, et le regard que lui lançait Harry le prévenait que cela risquait d'être douloureux. « _Alycampo _» lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Une pâle lueur bleu les enveloppa, et ils disparurent masqué par l'opacité du nuage qui s'était formé. Les élèves s'étaient reculés au fond de la salle, certaines étaient même sorti, tandis que le professeur Lupin essayait quelques sorts pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, en vain. Hermione avait eu l'idée d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de la salle mais le nuage ne réagit pas aux courants d'airs ainsi provoqué.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il commença à se dissiper et finit par disparaître complètement. Mais à la place de Harry et Draco, il ne restait au sol que leurs baguettes.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon théoriquement je ne suis pas tordu je ne les tue pas dès le deuxième chapitre et avec un peu de culture vous devriez savoir à peu près ce qui se passe. Il ne faut pas être trop heureux quant à la fréquence des mises à jour au fait, deux en deux jours c'est simplement parce que je n'aime pas vraiment mon premier chapitre alors je me suis dis que ce serait bien d'enchaîner rapidement. Je vais quand même laisser un peu plus de temps avant de poster le trois. Je dis ça mais en même temps hier soir je m'étais promis de tenir au moins deux jours avant de poster le chapitre 2. J'ai pas de volonté que voulez vous.


	3. Chapter 3 : L'entre deux mondes

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling m'a écrit récemment pour me dire qu'elle me léguait tous ses biens, que j'étais son fils caché et que je pouvais faire de son œuvre ce que je voulais. Je lui ai sauté dans les bras en criant bien fort « maman » et je me suis réveillé. Après avoir vérifier le livret de famille, les groupes sanguins et tous ce que je pouvais, force est de constater que je suis bien le fils de mes parents et que ma mère ne parle pas anglais. Donc JK reste la propriétaire de tout ce qui n'est pas à moi, c'est à dire tous les éléments ou presque de la fic.

**WARNING** : Bien je ne sais toujours pas si je suis obligé de les mettre à chaque fois, dans le doute ça ne mange pas de pain. Donc cette histoire met en scène une relation homosexuelle, jeunes esprits et gens de peu d'esprit (homophobes) passez votre chemin. Voilà on ne pourra pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas prévenu.

**Nda** : On m'a judicieusement fait remarquer la dernière fois que les reviews anonymes n'étaient pas enclenchées. Vraiment désolé je ne savais pas que le bouton servait à ça, je le trouvais juste joli, bref c'est maintenant possible. Une information très importante, j'ai tenu bon, on est vendredi et je met le chapitre III en ligne. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de garder une note joyeuse puisqu'au fur et à mesure on va avoir des éléments plus sombre, moins plaisants, enfin moi j'aime c'est le principal, pour lesquels il sera plus difficile de rire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour la mauvaise nouvelle.

Ca non plus je sais pas si on a le droit, les réponses aux reviews anonymes avant le début du chapitre ? Je ne sais pas grand chose, ça par contre je le sais. Dans le doute on va éviter et en l'attente de réponse on va éviter.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre III : L'entre deux mondes.**

Harry regardait Draco, allongé sur le sol. Apparemment son dernier sort l'avait définitivement mis hors de combat. Il promena son regard autour de lui, étonné que le professeur Lupin n'ait pas déjà emporté le Serpentard à l'infirmerie quand il se rendit compte d'une chose étrange. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Non pas qu'il estimait la mériter en permanence ou plus qu'un autre, mais un duel qui se soldait par un élève évanouit devait nécessairement retenir l'attention.

Il s'avança vers Rémus qui regardait dans sa direction sans pour autant poser son regard sur lui. Harry s'arrêta devant lui. « Professeur vous allez bien ? » N'ayant aucune réponse à sa question, il se mit à agiter frénétiquement sa main devant les yeux hagards du loup-garou.

Ne s'y attendant pas, il entendit Rémus se mettre à hurler. « Tous le monde dehors, dans le couloir, miss Parkinson, vous les surveillerait. Mr Zabini allez chercher le professeur Rogue, Mr Weasley trouvez le professeur McGonagall, Miss Granger prévenez le directeur. »

« Oh Merlin. » s'exclama Harry regardant son condisciple évanoui. « Qu'est ce que le blond peroxydé a encore fait. »

La salle se vida en quelques seconde. Rémus restait seul dans la grande pièce, la balayant du regard, et s'avança vers l'endroit où se tenaient, quelques minutes auparavant, ses deux élèves disparus. Il s'abaissa pour ramasser les baguettes gisant au sol, seules preuves qu'il n'avait pas rêvé leur présence.

Il se passa quelques instants avant que Ron n'arrive avec le professeur McGonagall, suivit de près par Blaise et Rogue accompagnaient d'Hermione et du directeur. Harry les écouta parler, Dumbledore tenait dans ses mains les deux baguettes et Harry reconnu la sienne.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent pour me ramener, ils ne vont pas être tenus en échec par le sortilège d'un sixième année quand même. » pestait-il pour lui même.

« J'ai toujours dit que le niveau de cette école était déplorable » lui répondit une voix traitante derrière lui.

« Je t'avais oublié toi. Pas capable de lancer un sort sans qu'il se retourne contre toi apparemment » lâcha Harry d'un ton morne. « Après tout on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, ton maître n'est pas plus doué de toute façon, vous irez très bien ensemble. »

Si Draco était éveillé, il était encore faible et resta assis par terre. « Bien sur, St Potter sait toujours tout, St Potter sait même mieux que moi comment je vais tourner. Tu restes figés sur les apparences, je ne suis pas dans ta petite bande de fan donc je suis forcément du mauvais coté. ».

Harry se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. « Tu vas peut être me dire que je me trompe ? Que ton père se retrouve à Azkaban par erreur ? Laisse moi deviner. Il était venu aider au ministère ce soir là. Ironie du sort, il avait une soirée costumé avant et s'était déguisé en mangemort. » Harry n'attendit même pas de réponse. « Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as fais »

Le blond releva la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux mais il s'en détourna rapidement. Ils étaient trop près et il sentait déjà cette boule à l'estomac se former. Leur duel, s'il n'avait pas épuisé Harry, l'avait tout de même fait transpirer et son odeur virile, alors que sa chemise lui collait à la peau dévoilant ainsi les formes de son corps, faisait faiblir sa résistance au gryffon. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer d'une voix tremblante.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se releva. « Tu m'en vois sincèrement ravi mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup puisqu'on est là, et je ne vois aucun service de réclamation pour aller se plaindre. » Il abandonna là le Serpentard et reporta son attention sur les professeurs en grande conversation.

Rogue avait profité de la situation pour accabler Rémus et rappeler qu'il avait toujours été contre sa nomination. « …vous ne contrôler même pas ce qui se passe dans votre salle. Vous êtes déjà un danger pour tous les étudiants sans que vous ayez besoin en plus de le démontrer pendant vos heures de cours. »

« Allons Severus, l'heure n'est pas aux reproches et il me semble qu'il y a également eu un incident lors de votre cours » l'interrompit Dumbledore en souriant. « Pour commencer tachons de voir ce qui s'est passé. Qui a lancé le dernier sort ? »

Lupin répondit d'une voix résignée « Malefoy, je crois»

Severus après avoir lancé un regard noir à Lupin, marmonnant qu'il n'en était même pas sur, désigna au directeur la baguette de son élève et ce dernier la prit dans sa main droite « _Prior incanto_ ». Une reconstitution de la scène semblait se dérouler sur leurs yeux et ils revoyaient le nuage bleu grossir et disparaître.

Aucun des professeurs ne dit mot. « Et bien la situation n'est pas si catastrophique qu'elle n'y parait. »

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé Albus ?. » demanda Lupin.

« Oui » fit-il joyeusement « Ce n'est pas un sort dangereux, mais c'est très amusant, vous allez voir. » Il se retourna pour faire face à la plus grande surface de la salle possible. « Tout le monde à l'infirmerie. »

Toutes les personnes réunis regardèrent d'un œil sceptique le directeur s'adresser à une pièce vide. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter à l'attention d'Hermione « Cette fois il est bon pour la maison de retraite »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les élèves avaient étés renvoyés à leurs cours sans plus d'explication, à l'infirmerie ne restait que les professeurs, rejoints par Madame Pomfresh.

« Encore » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il va falloir que je lui prévoie une chambre à l'année. Où sont mes patients ? »

« Mais ils sont là Pompom, enfin normalement. » lui répondit Dumbledore amusé. « Mr Potter, vous devriez pouvoir m'entendre mais pas me répondre, toutefois vous pouvez agir avec votre environnement, voudriez vous bien, vous et Mr Malefoy, vous asseoir sur ce lit. »

A la stupéfaction générale, ils virent les draps du lit se froisser et deux déformations apparaître à chaque bout du lit, comme si on y avait exercer une pression sans pour autant y avoir poser quoi que ce soit.

Dumbledore regarda la scène encore plus amusée qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Très bien, vous êtes donc là tous les deux. Je vais être bref, nous ne pouvons ni vous voir, ni vous entendre et cette situation va perdurer pendant 24 heures. Afin d'éviter tout incident, vous resterez durant ce laps de temps à l'infirmerie, la porte sera verrouillée pour votre sécurité, comme pour la notre. J'ajoute que la magie ne fonctionne pas de votre coté. En tous cas vous ne pouvez pas en faire usage mais elle peut vous atteindre, vous êtes donc particulièrement vulnérable. Sur ce nous allons vous laisser. »

Tout le monde sorti, Madame Pomfresh se plaignant que l'infirmerie devait rester ouverte pour les autres élèves en cas de besoin. Rien n'y fit, le directeur ayant pris sa décision n'en changea pas.

Harry qui était resté silencieux jusque là lança un regard à Draco ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait dire. « C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie par ta faute. Tu as une explication ? »

« Je devrais simplement arrêter d'écouter les conseils de mes amis. » Répondit Draco qui déambulait dans la pièce. « Mais en potion ce n'était pas ma faute, c'est toi qui a laissé le chaudron exploser je te rappel. Par contre là, je ne dis pas. »

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait le Prince des Serpentard parler normalement, comme lui l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Il n'y avait aucune prétention dans ses propos, aucune menace sous jacente, et même son visage n'exprimait plus sa froideur habituelle. Il tenta d'en profiter « Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé ? »

Draco le regarda, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais la perspective de passer 24 heures sans parler ne l'enchantait pas. « Je voulais te battre, tout simplement. Un ami m'a dit que ce sortilège pourrait m'aider, rien d'autre. »

« Et tu l'as lancé sans savoir ce que ça ferait ? » s'exclama Harry incrédule. « Tu te rends compte du risque que tu as pris, c'est totalement inconscient de… »

« C'est bon pas la peine de me faire la morale » le coupa Draco excédé « J'ai réagi sans m'en rendre compte et vu le comportement que tu avais, je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait pas être plus dangereux que toi. Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se passer et encore moins que nous serions tous les deux entraînés. »

Harry roula des yeux « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui n'étaient pas prévu, ça devient lassant. »

Les minutes défilaient et les deux garçons s'ennuyaient profondément, l'infirmerie n'offrant pas beaucoup de distraction. Harry se résolu finalement à tenter une discussion, bien qu'il douta que Draco lui réponde.

« Malefoy ? »

« Quoi Potter ? »

« Tout à l'heure tu semblais dire que je t'avais jugé hâtivement. Pourquoi ? » Il était allé trop vite, une approche trop directe. Il n'avait jamais su amener des sujets délicats de manière subtile et encore une fois il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, il avait même sauté dedans à pied joint.

Il fut donc très surpris d'entendre Draco lui répondre. « Parce que tu ne me connais pas, tu te bases sur tous les éléments extérieurs que tu trouves pour juger les gens sans chercher vraiment à savoir. »

« C'est faux » objecta le brun, touché dans son orgueil. « Je te connais suffisamment pour pouvoir me faire une opinion. J'ai déjà passé 5 années à te côtoyer. »

Draco se tourna pour lui faire face « A l'école Potter, tu me vois évoluer à l'école avec des centaines d'autres élèves. » Tout en parlant il s'avançait « Tout est facile pour toi, tu es protégé dans ta petite bulle, personne ne peut t'atteindre et tu évolues tranquillement, ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres. »

Draco était arrivé face à Harry qui restait muet. « Mon père à fait un choix différent de celui de tes parents. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? » Ses yeux d'acier brillaient et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, on aurait dit qu'il avait attendu ce moment longtemps. « Sais-tu combien de famille de sorciers sont mortes avant que tu ne détruise Tu-Sais-Qui ? Je suis sur que non. »

Et en effet Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage sur cette triste période. Pour lui le seul fait marquant digne d'intérêt était la mort de ses parents, le reste n'était qu'un décor pour expliquer leur mort.

Draco voyant, à l'attitude du Survivant, qu'il avait raison, poursuivit. « Tu ne peux pas reprocher aux autres d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Tes parents t'ont protégé comme ils ont pu et les miens ont fait de même, à leur manière. Seulement pour nous autres, il y a un prix à payer, cette allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres ne se rompt pas aisément. »

Il ne comptait pas poursuivre la discussion, il avait suffisamment parlé et malgré le soleil illuminant la pièce, il se dirigea vers le lit le plus éloigné de celui de Harry. Il tira quelques rideaux et s'allongea, laissant ainsi le brun seul, réfléchir sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas un mot, il regarda le corps étendu du blond. Il voulait s'excuser mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se sentait responsable sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il passa la fin de la journée le regard posé sur celui qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, troublé et cherchant à comprendre son mal-être.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Draco se réveilla, Harry n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas dormi non plus à en juger par l'état de son lit. Draco s'était à peine éveillé et Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il aurait préféré le voir continuer à dormir. « Je suis désolé » finit-il par lâcher.

« Ne le sois pas. » répliqua Draco dans un geste désinvolte. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux et ce serait gênant pour tous les deux. Alors autant continuer comme avant et ignorer ce qui se passe hors de cette école. Par contre, je commence à en avoir marre de cette pièce. »

« Et moi donc, je te rappel que j'ai passé la nuit dernière ici également.» Mais il était inutile de lui rappeler car Draco le savait très bien, et le sujet, que tous deux avaient passé la journée à esquiver semblait encore une fois revenir. Heureusement pour Harry, Draco n'avait pas plus envie que lui d'en parler et ne releva pas, ce qui lui permit de changer de sujet. « Enfin ça pourrait être pire, une fois j'ai eu ton elfe de maison, Dobby, qui… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un crac sonore se fit entendre. Les deux garçons, surpris, regardaient se tenir devant eux l'elfe en question. « Harry Potter a appelé Dobby, alors Dobby a répondu, Dobby n'a pas vu Harry Potter depuis longtemps, Dobby était triste de ne plus avoir de nouvelles,… »

Alors qu'il continuait sa litanie faisant le point sur ses états d'âmes devant un Harry perplexe Draco l'observait avec dégoût. « Toujours aussi con celui la, on a pas perdu grand chose au moins. ».

Harry voulu répondre à Malefoy mais il préférait s'occupait de calmer l'elfe qui était maintenant persuadé de lui avoir déplu. Décidément, même invisible, rien se semblait pouvoir empêcher Dobby de retrouver son libérateur, au grand dam de celui ci. « Comment se fait-il que tu puisses nous voir Dobby ? »

« La magie des elfes n'est pas la même que la notre. Je croyais que c'était quelque chose que tu savais. » soupira Draco. « Et puis qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire, le plus important c'est qu'il soit là, parce qu'il peut donc nous faire sortir en transplanant avec lui. »

Draco affichait un sourire en coin et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat. Pouvoir se promener dans le château de nuit en toute tranquillité, en visiter tous les recoins, espionner à loisir et le tout sans qu'il n'y ait aucun risque, était pour lui une activité des plus alléchantes. Pour Harry, les choses étaient moins attrayantes, sa cape d'invisibilité et ses fréquentes escapades nocturnes lui procuraient les mêmes avantages. Toutefois l'idée de sortir prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, ou ne serait-ce que de changer du décor aseptisé de l'infirmerie, étaient déjà de bonnes raisons.

« Dis-moi Dobby, est ce que tu pourrais nous emmener dans le couloir. » demanda Harry. Il imaginait la réaction d'Hermione si elle venait à apprendre qu'il avait profité de la gentillesse d'un elfe de maison pour contourner les règles, et préféra finalement ne pas trop y penser.

Dobby acquiesça, Harry pris sa main et enjoignit Draco de faire de même, ce que ce dernier finit par faire, non sans montrer la répugnance que lui inspirait la petite créature. « Réduit à devoir être aidé par un elfe de maison. Si jamais tu ébruites ça Potter... » Harry sourit devant la menace inachevée et fit signe à Dobby.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la porte de l'infirmerie et restèrent un instant silencieux afin de s'assurer que le bruit provoqué par leur petite sortie n'ait attiré personne. Tout demeurant silencieux, Harry se retourna vers Dobby « Merci, je te rappellerais un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour me ramener d'accord ? » L'elfe sanglota et le remercia pour lui avoir donné l'occasion d'aider Harry Potter, avant de disparaître dans un nouveau craquement toujours aussi peu discret.

« Étant donné que la bestiole ne m'obéit pas, ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me fausser compagnie. »Lança Draco qui essayait déjà d'ouvrir toutes les portes du couloir pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

« Arrêtes de faire l'andouille, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est invisible qu'on ne peut pas se faire remarquer. » Il se rappeler parfaitement les fois où, avec sa cape, il avait manqué de peu de se faire surprendre. « Et au fait tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu dois bien avoir un elfe de maison à appeler. »

Draco s'était arrêté, de toute façon toutes les portes étaient fermées « Pour qui tu me prends Potter ? Un Weasley ? Je dois avoir une dizaine d'elfe de maison mais depuis les dégâts fait par Dobby en deuxième année, les elfes étrangers à l'école ne peuvent plus y transplaner. »

Harry n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée avec Draco, il se voyait déjà retrouver la grande tour et réfléchit rapidement. Jamais il n'aurait accepté dans des conditions normales de voir le Serpentard pénétrer dans l'antre des gryffons. Oui mais la situation était loin d'être normale et puis personne ne pourrait les voir. « Très bien tu me suis et tu la boucle, je te jure que si tu fais le moindre faux pas tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie. »

Draco ne chercha pas à comprendre, apparemment sa présence n'était pas désirée, ce qui rendait donc leur expédition hautement intéressante à ses yeux. Il comprit quelle était leur destination quand ils montèrent dans les étages, une partie du château qu'il connaissait mais où il ne s'aventurait pas. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand portrait et Harry s'arrêta à bonne distance.

« Toi tu restes là. »

« Tu me prends pour ton elfe Potter ? Tu crois que je vais attendre que tu reviennes sagement sans bouger ? » grogna Draco

Harry souffla, exaspéré. « Je te demande simplement de rester là pour ne pas entendre le mot de passe, tu penses pouvoir le faire ? » Apparemment il y arriva puisque Harry put s'avancer et ouvrir la porte tranquillement, laissant ainsi entrer le pire des Serpentard, l'ennemis de toujours, dans le sacro-saint refuge des Gryffondor.

L'ouverture du passage n'avait attiré l'attention d'aucun des élèves présents dans la salle commune, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, l'heure étant déjà assez avancée, les plus jeunes avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs. Toutefois Harry ne s'était pas trompé, s'est amis discutaient encore auprès du feu. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione et bien sur Ron était en grande conversation. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait participer, mais les voir réuni et les écouter parler suffisait déjà à lui remonter le moral.

Il en aurait presque oublier Draco si celui n'avait pas cru bon de commenter la pièce. « La déco est à chier. Pour être aussi moche vous avez dut vous y mettre à plusieurs non ? » Il se dirigea ensuite la mine réjouie vers la fenêtre. « Ca c'est une bonne idée, en plus elle donne sur quelques centaines de mètre de vide, si jamais vous preniez conscience de votre condition et que vous vouliez sauter. » Il se ravisa « Au temps pour moi, apparemment les professeurs ont du voir le danger, elle n'a pas l'air de s'ouvrir. »

« Malefoy je croyais qu'on été d'accord, tu restes calme. » lui lança Harry.

« Si on ne peut même plus parler ça va vite devenir ennuyeux dans le coin. »

Harry haussa les épaules, après tout, personne ne pouvait les entendre, supporter les critiques du Serpentard n'était pas insurmontable. Il se dirigea donc vers ses amis pour les écouter parler. Et s'assit parterre, prenant garde de ne pas révéler sa présence. Il vit Malefoy s'avancer également, et se placer derrière le canapé où étaient installé Ron, Seamus et Hermione.

« Et vous n'avez pas pu aller le voir ? » demandait Neville.

« Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il reprendrait les cours demain, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » lui répondit Hermione.

« On a bien essayé d'y aller en douce mais une fois devant l'infirmerie, impossible d'entrer. Même Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait pas. Elle était dans un état. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désagréable, encore une chance qu'elle ne nous ait pas mis de retenue. » Compléta Ron avec énervement. Apparemment le flou de la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ca doit quand même être quelque chose d'important pour que personne ne puisse les voir. J'espère que Harry pourra nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit Seamus songeur. Personne ne réagit, pourtant Ron et Hermione savaient qu'il existait bon nombre de chose que Harry ne pouvait dire.

« Je suis persuadé que c'est encore un coup de la fouine. C'est une saleté de mangemort qui ira très vite rejoindre son père à Azkaban. » Fit Ron exaspéré « Cette sale petite… AIE » hurla t-il d'un coup « Ca va pas Seamus, pourquoi tu me tapes dessus ? »

Harry avait relevé les yeux et voyait le Serpentard afficher un large sourire « Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'emmener avec moi, tu arrêtes tout de suite et tu restes à au moins 3 mètres derrières eux. » Draco s'exécuta docilement, trop docilement pour être honnête à dire vrai.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'amis avait recommencé à discuter même si Ron s'était éloigné de Seamus et gardait un œil attentif sur lui. Le sujet avait également changé, ils parlaient Quidditch, ce qui passionnait Harry par-dessus tout. Draco en revanche semblait en désaccord avec tous ce qui se disait, puisque tous ce qui se disait était surtout du mal de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Trop absorbé par la bonne ambiance régnante, même s'il n'y participait pas, Harry ne vit pas Draco se rapprocher et passer derrière le fauteuil où était installé Neville. Il tenait suspendu au-dessus lui un verre d'eau et Harry ne le vit que trop tard pour pouvoir l'empêcher. Alors que le pauvre Neville se levait en sursaut sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, mouillé et légèrement étourdit par le verre que Draco avait également lâché, Harry fonçait à travers la pièce et sautait déjà sur le Serpentard, renversant le fauteuil sur son passage.

Ils avaient engagé un combat au sol, faisant suffisamment de dégât dans les meubles alentours pour alerter l'attention d'Hermione, de sorte que Harry ne l'entendit pas envoyer Ron dans leur dortoir. Draco, ne se défendait qu'un minimum, trop amusé par la situation et la colère de Harry. Rire et se battre était incompatible. Il essayait à peine de se protéger de ses bras et Harry prit rapidement le dessus quand il arriva à immobiliser le blond en agrippant ses poignés et à les maintenir au sol de part et d'autre de sa tête avec ses mains.

Draco s'était arrêté de rire, il se contentait de regarder attentivement le brun dans les yeux et il ne restait qu'un sourire victorieux qui se lisait sur ses lèvres. « Je le savais » fit-il.

Dans la bataille Harry n'avait pas prêté attention à la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Or s'il avait effectivement le dessus de manière général, Draco le tenait fermement serré entre ses cuisses et pouvait sentir l'excitation du brun grâce à la bosse qui s'était formé dans son pantalon. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, aucun ne parlaient. Draco appréciait la situation, tandis que Harry chercher quoi faire, il essayait de réfléchir, de sortir de là mais il s'abaissait lentement, inexorablement, vers le visage de Draco.

Il fût ramené brutalement à la réalité par la voix de Ron. « Ca y est je l'ai trouvé ». Il descendait précipitamment les escaliers de leur dortoir en brandissant un morceau de parchemin que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, la carte du maraudeur. Dans quelques secondes ils sauraient tous qu'il était là, pire ils sauraient qu'il avait fait rentrer Draco Malefoy dans leur dortoir et ça ils ne risquaient pas de lui pardonner facilement.

Harry réagit très vite. « Dobby » hurla-t-il. Alors que l'elfe apparaissait au beau milieu de la pièce, Harry tira Draco vers lui, passa son bras dans son dos de façon à le tenir fermement contre lui. Il tendit son autre main vers Dobby, s'accrocha à son bras et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler « A l'infirmerie vite ».

Hermione qui avait déjà pris la carte des mains de Ron et prononcé la formule ne vit donc rien dans la tour mais remarqua trois points à l'infirmerie Harry, Draco et Dobby. Sans prononcer un mot elle referma la carte, la tendit à Ron furieuse.

A l'infirmerie, Harry avait poussé un long soupir de soulagement, et suite à la panique de l'instant précédent, s'était naturellement laissé aller. Il se retrouvait donc totalement allongé sur un Malefoy plus qu'heureux, le visage perdu dans son cou. Harry resta quelques minutes dans cette position avant de reprendre ses esprits et se releva brusquement.

Il se dirigea vers son lit remerciant brièvement Dobby qui était resté étrangement calme, assistant à la scène. Draco se releva à son tour. « Tu avais raison Potter, je crois que je me souviendrais de cette soirée toute ma vie. ». Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il s'était allongé sur le lit et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Si Draco s'endormit rapidement, Harry eu encore une nuit difficile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco s'était réveillé de bonne heure contrairement à Harry, ce dernier étant trop fatigué par les nuits décidément très désagréables qu'il avait. Heureusement pour lui, leur état ne devait pas changer avant qu'il soit 9 heures environ et il put donc dormir tranquillement. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte quand le sort cessa et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après, quand Madame Pomfresh entra, qu'ils surent que tout été redevenu normal.

« Parfait, le directeur avait donc raison » leur dit-elle en les regardant. « Vous avez décidé d'établir un record cette année Mr Potter ? ». Son ton était sec, elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé voir son infirmerie réquisitionnée et elle expulsé. Harry se retint de répondre, sachant que quoi qu'elle pouvait lui dire, elle avait une certaine affection pour lui.

Elle fit rapidement un bilan de santé des deux élèves et ne trouvant rien d'anormal leur tendit leurs baguettes magiques. « Le professeur Dumbledore les avait conservé en sécurité. Filez maintenant, vous avez la fin de matinée pour allez vous changer, vous laver et prendre vos affaires. Vous recommencé les cours dès cette après-midi. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et fila ventre à terre, voulant éviter à tout prix de rester en présence de Malefoy. Il rejoignit rapidement la tour de Gryffondor qui sembla déserte. Ce matin ils devaient avoir cours de sortilège ce qui était une matière fondamentale que tous le monde où presque prenaient. Il passa donc dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

« Harry » entendit-il. La voix venait d'un des fauteuils et il la reconnue tout de suite. Il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Il se retourna pour regarder Hermione qui s'était levée. « Salut Hermione, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, surtout toi. » En effet voir la jeune fille manquer un cours, était impensable et n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il savait de quoi elle allait lui parler et il savait tout autant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier soir tu n'aurais pas d'explication à donner ? Et estimes-toi heureux que Ron n'en sache rien. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, apparemment, pas la peine de nier, elle savait, pourtant il avait fait vite, il croyait avoir réussit. Puis sa dernière phrase retentie dans sa tête le soulageant de ses craintes. Ron ne savait pas. « Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas au courant si toi tu l'es ? finit-il par demander.

« C'est moi qui regardai la carte, Ron était un peu déboussolé par l'apparition et la disparition inopinée d'un elfe de maison dans le salon. » Elle lui jeta un regard noir « On reparlera d'ailleurs des services que te rend Dobby, ce n'est pas le moment mais sache que tu ne vas pas y couper non plus. Enfin bref j'ai vu que vous étiez à l'infirmerie avec Dobby. Ayant justement vu un elfe quelque seconde avant dans le salon, il a été facile de faire le rapprochement. J'ai donc décidé de t'attendre. »

Pourquoi avait il innocemment pensé qu'il s'en était sorti. Il avait l'habitude pourtant d'écouter Hermione avoir toujours raison. Cette fois ci elle avait fait vite, mais de toute façon Harry savait qu'il aurait fini par commettre un impair un jour, ce qui aurait encore plus énervé Hermione. « Je comptais te le dire, je me doutais que tu aurais compris » menti-t-il maladroitement. « Mais comment savais tu que j'allais revenir ce matin ? J'aurais put être de retour n'importe quand. »

Hermione roula des yeux « J'ai emprunté ta cape et suis allé voir dans la bibliothèque la nuit dernière Le répertoire inversé des sorts. Un très bon ouvrage. Même s'il a été écrit en 118, ou en 218 j'ai un doute, il reste encore une bonne source d'information. Maintenant à toi de répondre, que faisait Draco Malefoy dans notre tour ?»

« J'avais envie de vous voir. » Commença-t-il. Mettre en avant son affection pour ses amis pourrait peut être minimiser la suite. « Il n'y avait que Dobby qui pouvait nous ramener et on ne pouvait pas vraiment se séparer, je pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais il n'a pas entendu le mot de passe, c'est pas si grave. »

« Pas si grave ? » Hurla Hermione. « Tu te trimballes avec le pire des Serpentard, tu le ramènes ici alors que nous n'en savons rien et tu trouves que ce n'est pas si grave ? Tu te rends compte des dégâts qu'il aurait pu causer ? »

Harry commençait à être fatigué, il avait d'autres préoccupations actuellement, comme l'attitude de Draco à son égard et ses propres réactions, pour en supporter davantage. « Et tu te rends compte de ce que ça aurait pu donner un Malefoy invisible en liberté dans le château ? Au moins je pouvais garder un œil sur lui et intervenir, ce que j'ai fais je te signale. » Il avait presque crié sur Hermione qui n'en revenait pas, et était monté dans son dortoir chercher un peu du calme qu'il n'avait pas encore eut depuis sa rentrée.

Pendant que le gryffon affronté Hermione, Draco de son coté avait retrouvé Blaise. Le Serpentard n'ayant pas cours le mardi matin, il fut facile à trouver. Ils avaient tous les deux rejoints les appartements de Draco qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien sortit à boire.

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Mon cher Blaise » Draco avait dans sa voix un air réjouit qui ne lui était jamais arrivé d'entendre. « Où as-tu trouvé ce sort ? Je présume que tu en connaissais les effets ? »

Blaise sembla pris au dépourvu. « A la fin de l'année dernière je suis tombé sur un cahier, Le livre des maraudeurs, ce sont des élèves qui étaient ici avant, et ils avaient utilisé ce sort pour faire quelques farces. Quand j'ai vu les effets je me suis dis que ça pourrait être intéressant. »

Draco hocha la tête, il n'avait apparemment aucune intention belliqueuse « Tu sais j'ai passé la majeure partie de la journée d'hier à chercher un moyen suffisamment satisfaisant de te faire payer ce coup là. Et finalement je cherche maintenant à trouver un moyen de t'en remercier. »

« Me remercier ? » s'étonna Blaise. « Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé, ça me suffira, apparemment la nuit a été intéressante. » Une lueur perverse brillait dans ses yeux quand il s'assit pour entendre le récit de Draco.

Draco s'était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. « Je ne le laisse pas indifférent » se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Bon ce n'est pas gagné vu sa réaction quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il bandait mais il y a de l'espoir. »

« C'est tout ? » dit Blaise déçu. « Vous n'avez rien fait ? Vous ne vous êtes pas sauté dessus, déchirant violemment vos habits avant de faire l'amour comme des bêtes ? »

« Blaise, pour ton information un Malefoy ne fait pas l'amour comme un animal, et en deux jours il y a un net progrès. Je sais que je l'excite, et même si c'est simplement physique pour l'instant, c'est un point de départ. Je n'ai qu'à lui faire prendre conscience de son désir, l'exciter, l'attirer, lui donner envie et c'est une chose que je sais très bien faire. » Il se redressa pour regarder son ami « Harry Potter sera… » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur une lettre laissée sur la table.

« C'est un jeu ? Je dois trouver la fin ? » demanda Blaise essayant de l'encourager à terminer sa phrase. Mais Draco s'était levé et avait pris la lettre. Il reconnaissait dessus le sceau familial. « Ah oui. Tu as reçut un hibou ce matin mais comme tu n'étais pas la Severus l'a récupéré et l'a mise dans ta chambre. » Lui annonça Blaise sans comprendre l'attitude de son ami. « Je retiens de ne jamais t'écrire, apparemment le courrier ne te fait pas plaisir. De qui est ce ? »

« Je n'aime pas les lettres que je n'attends pas. Ma mère est quelqu'un de très ponctuel, nous nous écrivons deux fois par mois exactement, jamais plus. » Il ouvrit la lettre, lu rapidement et fronça les sourcils avant de la ranger dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » s'enquit Blaise.

« On peut dire ça. Elle vient me voir samedi à Pré-au-lard. »

* * *

Et bien voilà, pour ce troisième chapitre qui vous aura, je l'espère, contenté. On apprend pas grand chose je vous l'accorde, il fallait surtout dans ce chapitre que je fasse douter Harry (en même temps quand j'aurais fini il aura besoin d'un bon psy) et que je redonne confiance à Draco (qui n'a donc plus besoin de psy, il pourra le refiler à Harry tien). Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il y aura, je vous laisse trouver, histoire de voir si je suis prévisible ou pas. Par contre il ne sera pas poster avant mercredi ou jeudi. Une explication, entre le 23 et le 30 je vais être très, très peu disponible et ne pourrait pas mettre de chapitre, donc si je vous mets le chapitre 4 plus tôt, il y aura une dizaine de jour avant le chapitre 5. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux étaler les périodes d'attentes. Voilà tout, et merci pour les reviews même si je le dis à chaque fois -.


	4. Chapter 4 : Confiance et Suspicion

**Disclamer** : Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas pris pour JK, bref la petite phrase pour s'assurer que l'auteur n'est pas schizophrène. Je ne suis donc toujours pas elle. Voilà qui est fait, je l'ai dis, je me porte donc toujours bien mentalement. C'est mon psy qui va être content.

**WARNING** : Attention, des gays, quelle horreur… Quoi que pour ceux que ça choque, pas de problème dans ce chapitre pas de contact direct donc vous pouvez le lire, par contre vous pourrez pas lire les suivants, l'intérêt devient alors tout de suite grandement limité je trouve.

**Nda** : Bien la première chose à faire ce sont des excuses, six mois de retard il faut bien ça, enfin j'en ai trouvé qui avait plus d'un an de retard ce qui me fait moins culpabiliser. Mais au bout de six mois est ce encore du retard ? Pas sur. De même faire ses excuses à ce niveau là n'est ce pas déplacé plus qu'autre chose ? Donc vraiment désolé, aucune excuse, j'ai cherché quelque chose à vous dire mais non, y a rien, simplement une démotivation, d'autres activités, et voilà. Pour ceux qui veulent, je peux trouver un bon gros mensonge du style : ma maison a brûlé et mon ordinateur avec, en racheter un n'était pas une priorité. C'est crédible ? Bref donc pour ce chapitre, on laisse de coté la note joyeuse de d'habitude, on va essayer de planter un peu plus l'intrigue, on ne peut pas faire que de la romance, ce serait fatiguant à la longue, m'a t'on dit (je suis en retard mais j'ai retenu quand même).

**Résumé (hautement nécessaire)** : Moi-même je ne savais plus ou j'en étais et mes notes me paraissait aussi limpide que la prose d'un alcoolique un soir de fête. Draco a un comportement étrange depuis la rentrée. Faisant profil bas il inquiète les gryffons, craignant que ce comportement ne cache quelque chose. La problème de Draco est d'avoir prit conscience et accepter son attirance envers le Survivant alors qu'il doit accomplir dans le même temps une mission pour Voldemort, nécessitant d'utiliser et de se rapprocher de Harry. Blaise, au courant de l'attirance du blond pour le brun, multiplie les initiatives pour les rapprocher, mais les mènent irrémédiablement à l'infirmerie ou en retenue. C'est ainsi que Draco en profite pour tenter de se rapprocher de Harry maladroitement et que ce dernier découvre la réaction de son corps au contact de Draco, le plongeant à son tour dans le doute. Les malheurs des uns faisant le bonheur des autres, Draco, découvrant que le brun n'est pas insensible, prend espoir. Joie quelque peu gâché par la nouvelle d'un rendez vous imprévu avec sa mère.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre IV : Confiance et Suspicion.**

Harry avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours toute cette fin de semaine. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé avec Draco. Il avait d'ailleurs cherché à éviter celui ci le plus souvent possible, arrivant bon dernier dans les cours commun et partant le plus rapidement possible, Hermione et Ron lui rapportant les affaires qu'il y oubliait systématiquement dans sa hâte. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il n'était qu'un adolescent comme tous les autres qui ne contrôlait pas son corps. Un malheureux coup du sort avait voulu qu'il se trouve sur son pire ennemi à l'un de ces moments gênant, rien de plus, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. Que Malefoy l'ait embrassé à l'infirmerie était une chose, mais que lui réagisse en sa présence, cela devenait inquiétant. Allongé sur son lit, il ne cessait de tourner tous les évènements de ces derniers jours dans sa tête. Il du finalement mettre fin à son introspection matinal pour se rendre en retenue.

Le château était encore endormi, il était peu courant de voir beaucoup de monde debout dès 7 heures et demi un samedi. Harry pris rapidement la direction de la grande salle où le petit déjeuner étaient déjà à disposition des élèves les plus matinaux, bien que ceux ci soient encore assez rares. Il piqua juste quelques morceaux de pain, tartinés à la hâte, et repartit en direction des cachots, voulant éviter le regard des curieux se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

« Félicitation Potter, vous êtes à l'heure, voilà quelque chose de suffisamment rare pour être souligné » fit la voix lente du Maître des potions. Celui ci entra dans la salle suivit de Harry, découvrant Draco, déjà présent, debout devant le bureau du professeur.

Rogue repris en faisant face aux deux élèves. Sa voix, pourtant comme un murmure, arrivait toujours aux oreilles de Harry comme l'avertissement d'un danger, le professeur sachant parfaitement distiller une atmosphère de peur qu'il se plaisait à instaurer. « Je me suis demandé cette semaine, comment utiliser au mieux les compétences de chacun de vous lors de cette retenue » Un rictus apparu légèrement sur son visage, ne présageant rien de bon dans la répartition des tâches.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Harry pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il craignait « Monsieur Malefoy, vos talents en potion vont être mis à contribution, j'ai là plusieurs flacons dont les étiquettes se sont détachées ou effacées avec le temps. Vous identifierez ceux que vous pouvez avec votre baguette, quant aux autres vous devrez le faire manuellement. » Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui savait déjà que ses compétences n'étaient certainement pas très étendues aux yeux de son professeur. « Potter… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une tâche à la mesure de votre niveau et en rapport avec les cours de potion. J'ai toutefois fini par trouver, j'ai quelques chaudrons récalcitrants à récurer pour lesquels je suis sur que vous ferez des merveilles. »

D'un geste de la main, il abaissa sa baguette et une bonne douzaine de chaudron, dont certains étaient couverts de poussière tant ils étaient vieux, apparurent dans la pièce ainsi qu'une bouteille de Nettoie-tout magique de la Mère Grattesec. « Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'user de magie, cela ne fonctionne pas. D'où l'intérêt de la retenue d'ailleurs. Je vais donc vous enlever votre baguette, vous la récupèrerai à 11 heures. Tout ce qui n'est pas fini sera à faire samedi prochain. » Sur ce, il prit la baguette que Harry lui tendait et alla vers la porte

Harry ne regarda même pas Draco et se mit directement à l'œuvre. Un long moment se passa durant lequel aucun des deux ne fit le moindre bruit. Harry s'acharnait à frotter sans relâche les fonds de chaudron où la matière agglomérée semblait avoir fusionné avec le récipient lui-même, de sorte qu'on ne savait plus trop ou commençait le chaudron. Il avait alors perdu la notion du temps qui passait, et avait put venir à bout de deux d'entre eux tout en sachant qu'il ne finirait jamais dans la journée.

« Tu risques d'y être encore à Noël.» lança Draco, venu derrière le brun.

Le son de sa voix résonnant dans le chaudron fit sursauter Harry. « Très observateur, je crois que c'est le but en même temps. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt finir ton travail et me laisser tranquille ? C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça sans devoir supporter tes sarcasmes. »

« Je faisais juste une remarque, pas de quoi s'exciter. J'ai fini depuis un petit moment déjà, la plupart des potions avaient leur étiquette et l'écriture s'estompait simplement. Pour les autres, elles ont suffisamment de caractéristique pour les reconnaître facilement. »

Harry arrêta de frotter, il était habitué à traité injustement mais digérait toujours aussi mal les injustices à ce point flagrantes. « Comme c'est étrange que ton travail soit si simple et le mien si difficile, l'impartialité de Rogue est pourtant légendaire » commença-t-il à ironiser.

Draco alla prendre une chaise et s'assit à coté du Gryffon qui s'était remit à ses chaudrons, s'imaginant frotter du papier de verre sur le visage de son professeur. « Allez je vais t'aider un peu à comprendre Potter. Tout d'abord c'est mon directeur de maison, ensuite je suis doué dans la matière qu'il enseigne, ajoutons que c'est un ami de la famille en enfin, détail le plus important, c'est mon parrain. »

A peine le mot prononcé Harry s'était figé, il revoyait Sirius basculer à travers l'arche sans qu'il ne puisse aller le récupérer alors qu'il pouvait encore entendre le murmure du dernier des Black derrière le frêle voile de brume. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser en résonnant dans le fond du chaudron.

Draco comprenant rapidement qu'il avait ravivé le souvenir encore douloureux des évènements de ces derniers mois tenta de se reprendre. « Je suis désolé Potter, je ne voulais pas… enfin ce n'était pas pour te rappeler… je voulais juste que tu comprennes pourquoi et… »

« C'est bon, je voudrais juste qu'on arrête de parler, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Lança Harry.

Draco était gêné, en d'autres temps il aurait été ravi d'avoir fait mouche mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il cherchait à avoir une discussion se déroulant normalement mais n'y arrivait pas. « _Recurvite_ » fit il d'une voix forte, agitant frénétiquement sa baguette en tous sens et vers chaque chaudron, un large sourire aux lèvres, fier de ce qu'il faisait. Il allait enfin recevoir les remerciements du Gryffon et s'en faisait une joie mais pour toute réponse il n'obtint qu'un hurlement de douleur emplissant la pièce

« Mais tu as été bercé trop près du mur ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile. » Harry continuait de hurler sur le blond apeuré, en se tenant la main. Ce dernier n'avait encore jamais vu le si gentil Harry devenir ainsi. Même dans leurs batailles les plus mémorables, il ne s'emportait pas autant.

En effet Draco, dans son enthousiasme n'avait pas pensé que ce sort, s'il était très efficace, avait pour inconvénient de ronger ce qu'il y avait à la surface de l'objet visé. Il pouvait donc voir la main brûlée du brun, comme cautérisé sous l'effet du maléfice. « C'était pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait penser à Black… »

« C'est super gentil, j'étais pas retourné à l'infirmerie depuis mardi et je trouvais le temps long, tu m'excuseras de pas te serrer la main pour te remercier ? » Harry ne se calmait pas, sa colère alimentée par la douleur qu'il ressentait.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer un professeur Rogue clairement agacé. « On vous entend hurler jusque dans mon bureau Potter, 5 points en moins pour… » mais avant qu'il n'eut put terminer sa phrase il vit le membre rougi de l'élève. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco pris sur lui de se racheter en n'accablant pas le Survivant. « Un sortilège qui a mal tourné professeur, j'ai voulu rendre service et je me suis peut être un peu trop précipité. »

C'était la deuxième fois que Malefoy endossé la responsabilité de ses actes. Pour n'importe qui cela aurait été normal mais pas chez un Serpentard. Si Rogue avait été étonné la première fois, Harry guettait déjà sa réaction cette fois ci, lui faisant presque oublier la douleur. Il imaginait déjà le visage de son professeur, crispé dans l'horreur de voir un de ses élèves mettre à mal les valeurs de sa maison et fraterniser avec l'ennemi, en particulier cet ennemi.

A sa grande surprise, si le maître des potions fut un instant interdit, il ne manifesta aucune autre réaction. Tout en prenant la main de Harry pour lancer un sort mineur de guérison, il regarda Draco. « Je donne 5 points à Serpentard pour avoir voulu aider un de ses camarades clairement dépassés par le travail à accomplir. Même si cette aide à eu un résultat malheureux, l'intention y était. » Puis il regarda à nouveau Harry et sa main « Voilà qui est mieux, vous devriez toutefois aller à l'infirmerie faire appliquer un onguent sur votre main pour éviter que des traces ne subsiste Potter. Et reprenez votre baguette. » Joignant le geste à la parole il laissa Harry récupérer l'objet et s'en alla aussi majestueusement qu'à l'accoutumée.

La douleur ayant disparue, Harry était redevenu plus calme, il analysait ce qui venait de se passer. Rogue ne l'avait pas accablé, il n'avait pas parlé à Malefoy, juste un regard interrogateur et un avantage pour sa maison. « Ce n'est plus de l'affection, c'est au-delà de toute raison. J'aurais fait la même chose j'aurais été puni pour avoir user de la magie, pour avoir fait le travail de quelqu'un d'autre et j'aurais fini dans le bureau du directeur pour avoir blessé un élève. Toi par contre il te récompense parce que tu as eu une bonne intention, si tant est qu'il l'aurait trouvé bonne venant d'un autre élève. »

Draco sourit à la remarque. « Tu compares ce qui n'est pas comparable Potter. Vois plutôt que Severus peut avoir un bon fond avec certaine personne, il suffit de le connaître. »

« Ça ne l'empêchera pas de continuer à essayer de me pourrir la vie. Non ce qui m'étonne c'est que c'est la deuxième fois que tu ne cherches pas à m'enfoncer alors que ça aurait put t'être facile. » interrogea le jeune homme.

Draco n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation. « Les choses changent Potter, maintenant à toi de voir si tu veux qu'elles changent ou non. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, c'est la raison de ce changement qui m'inquiète » répondit Harry alors que le blond se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Ce qui t'inquiètes c'est de ne pas avoir de certitude. Tu connais la raison, tu doute simplement de sa véracité. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que les traces de brûlures ne soient permanentes. » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Harry resta seul dans la pièce, pantois, songeant à ce qu'avait dit le Serpentard. Oui il savait, du moins il se doutait, sans savoir comment l'exprimer. Plongé dans sa réflexion, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant que Harry effectuait sa retenue, ses amis s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune en revenant du petit déjeuner. Celle ci était en effet déserté par les autres élèves, préférant profiter des derniers jours ensoleillés avant l'hiver. Étonnés du comportement de leur ami, ils avaient décidé, ou plutôt Hermione avait décidé, qu'il fallait réagir.

« Nous avons tous remarqué le comportement de Harry » commença Ron d'un air convaincu.

« Sur la défensive ». lança Neville.

« Craintif » ajouta Seamus.

« Solitaire » intervient Dean.

« Renfermé » conclut Hermione.

« Un oui aurait suffit » lança lascivement le rouquin. « Il faut maintenant savoir ce que la fouine a put faire et trouver comment rétablir la situation. »

Hermione roula des yeux « Pourquoi est ce forcément la faute de Malefoy ? »

Les regards des garçons se posèrent sur elle comme si elle s'était transformé en un scrout à pétard « En général c'est toujours sa faute alors pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui ? » lui répondit Neville.

La préfète était ici la seule à ne pas tirer de conclusion des généralités et elle devait donc s'attacher à calmer les ardeurs des garçons. « Il est tout à fait possible que Harry ait un problème qui soit plus psychologique. Je pencherais par exemple pour la mort de Sirius. »

« Et peut être est ce que la présence du neveu de la meurtrière de son parrain n'est pas étrangère à tout cela. Donc finalement on avait raison c'est encore de la faute de Malefoy. » insista Ron.

Autant Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire devant la haine que vouait son camarade au Prince des Serpentard, autant les autres ne les y aider pas vraiment, l'encourageant dans sa paranoïa. « J'ai entendu Malefoy discuter en cours de potion jeudi. Il doit aller à Pré au Lard après sa retenue retrouver sa mère. C'est peut-être important. » ajouta Seamus innocemment.

« Tu sais ça depuis jeudi et tu ne nous le dis que maintenant ? » s'offusqua Dean. « Évidemment que c'est important un apprenti mangemort qui rencontre sa mangemort de mère une semaine seulement après la rentrée. N'importe qui trouverait ça étrange. »

Alors qu'il pensait se faire bien voir en ayant obtenu une telle information, il se trouva pris en faute. « C'est bon, maintenant qu'on le sait on a encore le temps d'agir » calma Ron. « Il faut que quelqu'un aille à Pré au Lard surveiller ce qui se passe. »

« Ronald Weasley, tu te sens bien ? » s'offusqua Hermione qui s'était levé de son fauteuil pour marquer sa désapprobation. « En tant que préfet tu ne peux pas avoir ni encourager un tel comportement. Sortir de l'école est interdit. »

« On en déduit donc que ce ne sera pas Hermione. » ironisa Dean.

Ron regarda, sans quitter son confortable canapé, son homologue féminin. « Nous avons violé les règles chaque année depuis que nous sommes ici, une de plus ça ne fera pas grande différence. Et puis c'est pour Harry. »

« Oh non, c'est trop facile, tu ne me feras pas passer pour la méchante, j'aime Harry tout autant que toi, mais nous n'avons enfreint les règles que dans des cas extrêmes. Toi tu proposes de les violer uniquement sur la base de ta rancœur envers Malefoy. » Alors qu'elle disait ses mots, elle entendit un hibou venir taper au carreau d'une fenêtre de la grande tour et alla le chercher. Elle détacha un mot de la patte de l'animal et le lut avant de regarder ses amis « Il faut que j'y aille, pas de bêtise, oubliez cette histoire, je m'occupe de tout. »

« Depuis quand reçoit-elle des hiboux directement dans le dortoir ? » s'enquit Seamus.

« Peu importe, elle est partie, c'est toujours ça. » lui répondit Dean « Comment on sort de l'école alors ? » demanda le jeune homme qui n'avait pas perdu de vue la brillante mission d'espionnage.

Ron pensa immédiatement au passage de la sorcière borgne, mais sans la cape de Harry, qu'il était impossible d'obtenir puisque rangée sous clé depuis que Ron était allé chercher la carte dans ses affaires, il leur était impossible de sortir de la réserve sans se faire remarquer.

Tous réfléchissaient au moyen de sortir quand Neville brisa le silence. « J'irais. Le professeur Chourave m'a pris pour assistant cette année et je fais quelques courses pour elle. Je sais qu'elle doit récupérer une commande à Pré au Lard, je n'ai qu'à lui proposer d'y aller. Je suis certain qu'elle ne refusera pas, elle s'est plainte d'être surchargée de travail ce week-end. »

« Très bien, c'est décidé » conclu Ron. « Neville ira à Pré au Lard jeter un coup d'œil à ce que fait Malefoy. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Neville pour convaincre le professeur Chourave de la soulager de cette corvée. De plus Neville étant un élève sans histoire et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle ne vit pas d'inconvénient à cette sortie et signa une autorisation spéciale rapidement.

Il avait été décidé que Neville irait à Pré au Lard avant que Draco ne sorte, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Vu l'heure, il pourrait prétexter que la boutique était fermée pour midi et qu'il avait du patienter. De même, les Malefoy étant des gens assez visibles, ne serait-ce que par leurs cheveux blonds comme les blés où leurs vêtements dont le prix était équivalent à la maison de la plupart des élèves, il n'aurait pas de mal à les trouver dans les rues peu encombrées en période creuse.

C'est donc vers midi qu'il vit, assis depuis une table aux trois balaies pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Draco Malefoy passer dans la rue. Il sortit pour le suivre quand celui ci rejoint sa mère, dont l'élégance aurait fait passer le garçon pour un elfe de maison. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant où ils avaient leurs habitudes et dont les prix étaient à la hauteur de leur rang. Neville, ne pouvant les suivre à l'intérieur, jetait simplement un œil depuis la rue sur ce qui se déroulait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La salle du restaurant richement décoré était presque déserte. Peu de personnes fréquentaient le village en fin de saison touristique et les serveurs savaient que les clients de ces périodes creuses venaient pour la tranquillité du lieu, tranquillité qu'ils s'affairaient à préserver.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine Draco, et cela ne fait qu'une semaine que tu as quitté la maison. » fit remarquer Narcissa, dont la froideur de la voix n'avait d'égal que sa beauté.

« Une arrivée un peu brusque, les premiers jours furent également fatigants. Mais je vais bien mère rassurez-vous. » Draco marqua une pause, sachant pertinemment que sa mère n'avait pas du avoir un soupçon d'inquiétude pour si peu, seul compté pour elle l'obligation de la famille de toujours faire bonne figure. « Vous semblez par contre être en bonne forme ».

« Simple illusion, l'apparence est une chose importante, tu as tendance à l'oublier. » Sa voix n'avait pas changé en disant ces mots, mais Draco compris tout de suite le reproche qui lui était fait. Les politesses étant faites pour les relations et non pour la famille proche. Narcissa y mit fin en changeant radicalement de sujet. « Les choses sont devenues difficiles au manoir et notre disgrâce ne cesse de s'accroître. »

Draco savait que la discussion avec sa mère finirait inexorablement par venir sur la guerre qui se préparait, mais pas aussi vite. Il aurait voulu profiter de ces moments, pensant que les épreuves les auraient rapprochés, qu'elle se montrerait plus attendrie. « Père est à Azkhaban pour l'avoir servi et nous même n'avons rien fait pour le mécontenter. »

« Es-tu donc si naïf pour penser que cela soit un argument valable à ses yeux. Non, nous ne devons notre survie qu'à la satisfaction qu'il a eu en apprenant que tu avais réussi à entrer dans l'école sans encombre. L'incident dans le train a été un heureux hasard. »

« C'était délibéré. Je connais suffisamment bien Potter pour savoir comment il réagit. Et par ce retard mes bagages n'ont pas été fouillés, ce qui limitait les risques. » Rectifia Draco.

« En tout cas, tu lui es utile et donc moi également, indirectement, mais cela ne tien à rien. » Elle sortit alors un petit coffret de sous sa cape. « Voici la clé d'un coffre à Gringott que je t'ai fait ouvrir, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. »

Tout allait trop vite ces derniers temps et Draco s'était raccroché au fol espoir de rester loin de ce conflit, d'être laissé en dehors même s'il savait que sa famille était bien trop impliqué pour que quiconque ne puisse le laisser en paix.

« Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour cela, de toute façon nous serons bientôt hors d'atteinte. » Tenta-t-il faiblement.

Le regard que lui lança sa mère répondit immédiatement à sa question avant même que celle ci n'ait eu un mot à prononcer. « Nous ne serons plus jamais hors d'atteinte, quelle que soit la tournure que prendront les évènements. »

« Ce serait faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingratitude pour tout ce que nous faisons. » insista Draco.

Narcissa parue désemparé devant la réflexion de son fils. « La gratitude est une valeur que peu de personne possède et à laquelle nous ne pouvons prétendre. Ne l'ayant jamais prodigué, personne ne le fera pour nous. Fais simplement ce qu'il faut pour que notre famille ne soit pas totalement détruite par cette guerre. »

« Je sais ce que je dois faire mais effacer plusieurs années de haine ne se fait pas rapidement » Il hésita quelques instants avant de continuer. « Et j'éprouve une certaine affection pour lui.. »

Ils furent interrompus quelques instant quand le serveur passa prendre la commande, ce qui laissa un peu de temps à Draco pour réfléchir et guetter la réaction de sa mère. Avait-elle simplement compris ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre. Narcissa ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion envers son fils, ce qui avait pour conséquence de le mettre au supplice.

Alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, elle repris la parole. « Ne t'attache pas, il n'est important que tant qu'il a une utilité pour nous, rien de plus. »

Ainsi, celle ci n'avait donc rien compris ou n'y accordait aucune importance. Draco s'était fait violence pour tenter d'aborder la question et il était hors de question de rester dans une situation aussi trouble avec sa mère. « Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi ce que je viens de vous dire, je suis gay. »

« Tais-toi. » riposta sa mère. « Première leçon, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on ébruite. Tu as une image à garder, un rang, si tu veux t'amuser de la sorte, fais-le. Mais il est hors de question que tu t'affiches. »

Draco était soulagé, non pas que la réponse que lui fit sa mère le combla de joie, mais il s'y était préparé et c'était là la meilleure des réactions qu'il avait envisagé venant d'elle. Il savait que les Malefoy ne parler pas de ces sujets privés et quand bien même, qu'il suffisait que l'image qu'ils donnaient à la société soit préservée pour qu'ils n'aient plus à s'en soucier. Une question restait encore en suspend.

« Et le fait que ce soit lui ne pose pas non plus de problème ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère.

« Tant que tu gardes à l'esprit les intérêts de notre famille, lui ou un autre. La situation pourrait d'ailleurs être à notre avantage si tu y parvenais, les choses n'en seraient que plus simple. » lui répondit-elle. « Mais je doute qu'il y ait un quelconque avenir de ce coté là, une fois qu'il aura compris, il ne te pardonnera pas. »

Draco voyait déjà se profiler les ennuis, sa mère semblant soudainement intéressé par les opportunités qui s'offraient à elle après ses confessions. Il prit donc le parti de la ramener à la réalité. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me plait que c'est réciproque. Pour l'instant il me déteste et si jamais ses sentiments envers moi venaient à changer, je refuse qu'ils servent à lui faire du mal. »

« Ne prend pas ce ton supérieur Draco, si Harry Potter venait à t'aimer et que le Maître l'apprenne, tu sais très bien qu'il en tirerait un avantage d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne t'attache pas à lui, l'amour n'apporte rien si ce n'est d'agir de manière insensée. Son destin est sombre et il va mourir. Tu souffriras de sa perte, autant que tu l'évites. »

Draco ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux, résignés, marquant ainsi la fin de leur échange, le reste du repas se passa sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres remarques ou allusions à ce qu'il devait faire. Les discussions restaient polie mais vide d'intérêt et ni la mère ni le fils ne firent durer leur rencontre plus que ce que les convenances l'imposaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En sortant, Narcissa n'eut qu'un signe de tête à son fils en guise d'au revoir et transplana presque aussitôt, sous le regard de Neville, resté caché à bonne distance. Draco se mit en route en direction du château et il put le suivre discrètement, passant par moment dans des ruelles désertes, sachant le chemin que prenait l'adolescent, afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité des passants.

Trop occupé par sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était lui aussi suivie avant qu'une main ne l'attrape et ne le jette à terre dans une de ces petites ruelles. Levant les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait ainsi malmené, il ne vit qu'une fine silhouette encapuchonnée s'avancer vers lui. Il ne s'était pas encore remis debout que son agresseur avait déjà sorti sa baguette, paralysant par la peur l'adolescent qui n'avait jamais été un grand combattant.

« Tiens donc, Neville Londubat. » dit la femme en s'approchant.

Il connaissait cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendue quelques mois auparavant au ministère, ce grain de folie qui s'entendait dans le moindre mot la rendait inoubliable. « Bellatrix Lestrange » lança-t-il hargneusement.

« Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de moi, ne trouve tu pas ça amusant de voir qu'on se retrouve si fréquemment ? » demanda-t-elle en riant. « La dernière fois j'ai été déçu de ne pas avoir plus de temps à te consacrer, nous allons pouvoir rattraper ça aujourd'hui qu'en dis tu ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint à l'esprit de Neville, les traits d'esprit dans ces situations n'étaient pas son fort, il ne pensait qu'à ses parents et à la possibilité qui lui était encore une fois donnée de les venger. Sa main plongea sous sa cape pour en sortir sa baguette mais il n'eu même pas le temps de mettre en joue son adversaire.

« _Expelliarmus_ » lança Bellatrix. « C'était idiot de ta part, mais quand on connaît tes parents ce n'est pas étonnant, ils ne sont pas très vifs d'esprits les pauvres. » Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle lança un sort de silence autour d'eux. « Maintenant que tu es désarmée et que personne ne viendra t'aider, je vais te poser quelques questions et si tes réponses me conviennent alors je te laisserais vivre. »

« Si c'est pour me faire ce que vous avez fait à mes parents autant en finir tout de suite »

La réplique surpris la Mangemort « Je ne sais pas si cela révèle du courage ou de la lâcheté, mais nous verrons. Que faisais-tu ici ? »

Neville n'avait guère envie de discuter avec une mangemort, et encore moins celle ci, mais il savait que le temps qu'il gagnait pouvait permettre à quelqu'un de venir et de donner l'alerte, il pris donc le partie de répondre aussi évasivement que possible. « J'avais une course à faire pour un professeur. »

« _Endoloris _» ria Bellatrix. « Mauvaise réponse mon jeune ami, tu n'as rien sur toi et je t'ai observé depuis l'arrivé de ma chère sœur. Tu ne les a pas quitté des yeux. Je te le redemande, pourquoi ? »

Alors qu'il se relevait pour faire face à son tortionnaire, Neville articula comme il put « J'étais juste surpris de voir Malefoy au village et j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il y faisait. »

« Voilà qui est beaucoup plus crédible, mais malheureusement pour toi je ne te crois pas. » Elle abaissa de nouveau sa baguette sur le pauvre Neville qui convulsa de douleur. « Je trouve ça très amusant mais j'ai peur que tu n'ai pas une bonne endurance, fait donc un effort. »

Cette fois ci Neville restait allongé sur le sol, encore secoué de quelques spasmes quand il répondit « Malefoy a un comportement étrange depuis la rentrée et on s'est dit qu'il préparait quelque chose. Je devais surveiller pourquoi sa mère venait le voir. »

La réponse qu'il donna sembla satisfaire Bellatrix bien que provoquant un certain agacement. « Mon pauvre neveu est bien incapable si des sangs de bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang sont capables d'avoir des soupçons en si peu de temps. » Elle regarda le jeune homme étendu par terre qui tentait sans succès de prendre appui contre le mur pour se redresser. « Pourquoi Narcissa et Draco se sont vu ? »

« Si j'en avais la moindre idée je ne serais pas venu les surveiller. Mais je suis heureux de voir que vous n'en savez pas plus. »

« Tu deviens insolent en plus d'être inutile, décidément toi et ta famille n'avaient jamais su quand il fallait parler et quand il fallait se taire. » Ses yeux exprimés un mélange de colère et de joie, Neville comprenant ce qui allait se passer n'entendit même pas la formule mais vit simplement le rayon fondre sur lui. S'approchant du corps de sa victime Bellatrix avait retrouvé son calme et murmurait à peine « Pauvre petite chose, voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas les bons choix. » Elle se redressa et leva sa baguette vers le ciel, faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, avant de disparaître à son tour.

* * *

Et bien voilà fin du chapitre sur une note assez triste je vous l'accorde mais bon, il faut bien que ça se bouge un peu. Par contre pour ce qui est des Malefoy… amis ou ennemis ? Bon pour Draco je veux le mettre avec Harry donc fatalement il ne peut pas devenir un tuer sanguinaire, mais sa mère. J'ai essayé de ne pas donner de réponses tout de suite afin de faire travailler votre imagination. Un pari risqué puisque si jamais ce que j'écris n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes vous allé fatalement être déçu. Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand exactement, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est écrit, et que l'autre est presque terminé. La mauvaise c'est que comme j'écris lentement et que je change sans cesse d'idée, je ne risque pas de le poster trop vite pour me permettre de garder de l'avance.


	5. Chapter 5 : En quête de vérité

**Disclamer** : Bla bla bla, pas JK R, bla bla bla, ne m'appartient pas, bla bla bla. Ca se voit que j'ai plus d'idée pour faire des variantes ?

**WARNING** : Attention cette fics ne contient pas de passage relatant des scènes sexuellement explicite entre un homme et une femme. Je sais ça peut choquer, mais il n'y en aura pas. Par contre il y a des gays, donc tout va bien. Mais c'est déconseillé pour la littérature enfantine tout de même, au moins vous savez au vous mettez les pieds.

**Nda** : La première fois que j'ai écrit ce chapitre je n'étais pas satisfait mais alors pas du tout, la seconde non plus, la troisième fois c'était pire, la quatrième et cinquième fois je n'ai même pas fini, et donc voici la version six. Je n'en suis toujours pas satisfait, mais j'en ai marre, j'ai la suite en tête et ce passage m'énerve, il faudra que je le revoit surtout le début qui, à mon sens, mériterait une récompense si on décorait les plus grand navets de l'histoire de l'amateurisme. Toutefois je vous donne une méthode quand vous lirez. Lorsqu'un passage vous semble ennuyeux ou mal fait, imaginez-le en bien pire, et dites-vous que vous y avez échappé. Bon quand même quelques petites choses intéressantes là dedans je pense, je crois, j'espère…

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre V : En quête de vérité.**

Quelques minutes après que la marque soit apparue sur le village de Pré au lard, tout le château fut au courant. Le bruit des élèves qui se pressaient aux fenêtres ou au dehors pour l'apercevoir au loin était couvert par celui des plus jeunes hurlant de peur et cherchant, à contre courant de cette marée humaine, à trouver un refuge auprès des professeurs.

Du haut de leur tour, dans la salle commune, les Gryffons étaient tous agglutinés aux fenêtres, à l'exception de Harry qui était partit essayé de trouver le directeur. Seamus laissa échapper la question qui taraudait Ron et Dean. « Est ce que Neville est rentré ? »

Malheureusement pour eux, Hermione était également présente dans la salle, tentant de calmer les élèves, et entendit la question. Chose peu courante, elle se désintéressa aussitôt de son travail pour faire face aux garçons. « Rentrée ? D'où ? Vous n'avez rien fait d'inconsidéré j'espère ? ». Bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse elle espérait se tromper.

Ron s'avança maladroitement, trahissant sa gêne de devoir annoncer ce qu'il avait fait, confirmant avant qu'il n'eut répondu les craintes de la préfète. « Il est allé à Pré-au-lard pour le professeur Chourave, il ne devait pas rester longtemps. »

Avant que Hermione ne puisse espérer en apprendre davantage, comme les raisons de l'extraordinaire hasard qui faisait que Neville avait justement une course à faire ce jour là, le professeur MacGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce pour emmener sa maison dans la grande salle. Le directeur ayant demandé à ce que les élèves soient tous rassemblés.

En arrivant, les quatre amis rejoint par Harry dont les recherches n'avait pas été couronnés de succès, constatèrent immédiatement l'absence de leur camarade, transformant leur inquiétude en un pressentiment macabre. Sur les tables quelques confiseries étaient apparues pour faire patienter la horde surexcitée d'adolescent, mais aucune information ne leur étaient donnés et les rumeurs avaient la part belle.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'ils virent entrer le directeur accompagné d'un homme que Harry reconnu comme étant Kingsley Shacklebolt. La présence de l'Auror n'était pas un bon signe et la confirmation ne tarda pas à venir. Dumbledore s'étant approché du professeur de botanique pour lui parler, celle-ci fondit en larme et partie en courant par la porte des professeurs. Le directeur alla ensuite voir Minerva, dont la réaction, si elle fut plus discrète, n'en demeura pas moins éloquente.

Aucun doute n'était à présent possible sur ce qui avait put arriver, dans la salle les élèves commençaient à comprendre qu'un de leur camarade ne reviendrait pas et scrutaient les tables à la recherche de l'identité du malheureux. Du coté des Griffondor, les choses étaient plus clairs, Seamus s'écroula sur la table alors que Dean semblait ne plus réagir à ce qui se passait.

« C'est de ma faute, je l'ai envoyé à la mort » lâcha Ron, plus pour se l'entendre dire que pour en parler.

Hermione et Harry réagirent aussitôt. « Comment ça ta faute ? » intervint cette première. S'en suivit alors le récit bref et confus de ce que les quatre garçons avaient décidé ce matin. Ron s'interrompit en voyant Rogue aller chercher Malefoy pour l'amener au directeur.

« Il l'a tué, lui ou ses amis, il l'a tué c'est évident. » son sentiment de culpabilité s'était transformé en haine pour celui qu'il tenait pour responsable, offrant un exécutoire facile à la colère qui s'éveillait en lui.

Harry regarda Draco, peinant à imaginer la délicate silhouette aristocratique du garçon mettre à mort quelqu'un. Aussi énervant qu'il puisse être, il ne voyait pas Malefoy dans ce rôle mais plutôt dans celui d'un planificateur que d'un exécuteur. « Calmes toi Ron. C'est Malefoy, il… ».

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus, marmonnant entre ses dents serrés « Je vais me le faire une bonne fois pour toute ». Ron bondit de sa chaise, passa par-dessus la table et courra à travers la grande salle, poursuivit par Harry et Hermione tentant vainement de le rattraper. A mi-chemin, alors qu'il allait saisir sa baguette, il fut stopper net dans son élan par un _Impedimenta_ du professeur Flitwick, qui permis à ses amis de le mettre au sol et de lui enlever discrètement son arme.

« Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de vous donner en spectacle. » Lança sèchement le professeur Rogue attiré par le bruit, comme la plupart des élèves.

Harry aurait bien du mal à expliquer quoi que ce soit tant les choses étaient confuses pour lui. Il savait cependant qu'il valait mieux se faire punir que d'expliquer que Ron voulait simplement tuer son préféré, source de grave ennui. « Je suis désolé professeur, nous voulions savoir pourquoi… »

Le maître des potions ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Que Harry lui présentes des excuses immédiatement avait été suffisant pour éveiller ses soupçons et il remarqua rapidement la baguette que Harry essayait le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, de cacher « Vous mentez extrêmement mal Potter, il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez lamentablement échoué en occlumencie. »

« Je crois que nous allons encore finir dans mon bureau » intervint le directeur, qui s'était approché avec à ses côtés un Malefoy affichant un air satisfait à la vu des trois Gryffons étalés par terre à ses pieds..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans le bureau du directeur, Harry ressenti pour la première fois une certaine tension et regarda celui qu'il considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps s'assoir. Ses yeux habituellement en contraste avec son apparence reflétait aujourd'hui le poids de ses années. Dans la pièce Severus Rogue et Minerva MacGonagall l'entouraient. Face à eux se tenaient Ron, Harry, Hermione et Draco.

« A votre comportement je présume que vous savez tous trois ce qui s'est passé et je dois dire que je ne m'en étonne plus » commença le directeur. « Je vais par contre mettre monsieur Malefoy dans la confidence… »

« Pourquoi faire, il le sait déjà, il l'a tué » hurla Ron.

« Monsieur Weasley, calmez-vous. Monsieur Malefoy était déjà arrivé au château quand la Marque est apparue, de plus votre ami n'est pas mort. » Le vieil homme regarda tour à tour les élèves. « Oh ! Apparemment il y a encore des choses qui vous échappent et je suis ravi de pouvoir vous apprendre au moins une nouvelle positive. Neville Londubat était allé à Pré au lard ce matin. Il y a fait une mauvaise rencontre, à moins que cela n'ait été prémédité mais il est permis d'en douter puisque jusqu'à ce matin sa sortie n'était pas prévue. »

« Comment ça il n'est pas mort ? » s'étonna Hermione qui, à l'instar des autres, en était resté à cette simple remarque. « La marque est pourtant apparue, elle veut dire… »

« Elle veut simplement dire que les Mangemort ont attaqué quelqu'un. » précisa le professeur de métamorphose.

Le silence s'installa, les trois Gryffons étant surtout soulagés de savoir leur ami vivant. « Comment va t-il ? » s'enquit Harry.

« L'attaque a été particulière. Il est rare que les Mangemort n'achèvent pas leur victime. Il est simplement désorienté, mais il semble que sa vie ne soit pas en danger. Il aura par contre quelques difficultés à surmonter avant de pouvoir revenir. » répondit Dumbledore. « Toutefois ce comportement peut s'expliquer quand on sait que ses parents ont subi un traitement similaire mais bien plus extrême, infligé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce qui nous amène à votre rendez-vous familial monsieur Malefoy. » termina le directeur en se tournant vers Draco

Le blond sentait que les choses se présentaient mal, ou du moins que les éléments ne le montraient pas sous un bon jour. Certes il avait souvent des chose sà se repprocher mais celle ci n'en faisait pas partie. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, j'ai déjeuné avec ma mère, seule. Nous sommes restés dans des endroits publics et comme vous l'avez dit, j'étais rentré avant que la marque n'apparaisse. »

« C'est pratique quand même, ça fait un alibi parfait » fit remarquer Ron.

« Mais bien sur, je n'ai pas d'alibi j'y suis pour quelque chose et si j'en ai un j'y suis encore pour quelque chose. Évite de devenir Auror tu n'aurais pas d'avenir dans la profession la belette. » rétorqua le blond.

« Un peu de calme. Nous ne posons que quelques questions pour déterminer ce qui a put se passer. Une dernière chose nous préoccupe, Monsieur Londubat devait récupérer une commande, il n'est jamais allé la réclamer mais est resté pourtant plusieurs heures. L'un de vous aurait une explication ? » demanda le directeur.

Ron du à nouveau expliquer ce que Neville devait faire et un nouvel échange verbal avec Draco éclata qui failli en venir au mains, quand le roux déclara ouvertement que Draco était un Mangemort, et que celui ci répliqua que Ron était entièrement responsable de la situation de Neville.

« Monsieur Weasley » intervint le professeur de métamorphose « Je me doute que vous devez vous sentir suffisamment mal et responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Toutefois j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et vous viendrait me voir pour que nous décidions de ce qu'il convient faire. Vous avez utiliser l'affection que portait le professeur Chourave à Monsieur Londubat afin de pouvoir outrepasser le règlement et l'issue aurait put être tragique. Estimez-vous donc heureux, toutefois il est certain que les choses n'en resteront pas là. »

L'échange s'arrêta sur cette conclusion, convenant qu'il faudrait attendre l'enquête du ministère et les explications de Neville pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Personne à part Ron n'était convaincu que Draco fut responsable de ce qui s'était passé bien que tous ne pouvaient croire en une coïncidence.

Alors que chacun sortait du bureau du directeur, Harry s'arrêta « Allez y, je dois voir Dumbledore, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. » fit il à ses amis. Ceux ci, habitué à ce que leur camarade parle ainsi avec leur directeur, ne posèrent aucune question.

Restant seul dans le grand bureau, il regarda le vieil homme se mettre à écrire, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué qu'il était encore là. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole quand ce dernier, sans lever les yeux, l'interpella. « Que puis je faire pour toi Harry ? »

« _Très bonne question_ » pensa Harry, lui-même n'était pas très sur de ce qu'il faisait ici. « Je me pose beaucoup de question en ce moment et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. »

« Si tu t'inquiète de ce que peux bien faire Tom, je t'assure que je te mettrais au courant de tous ce qui pourrait t'être utile. »

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre « Ce n'est pas cela, c'est plutôt personnel. »

« Je vois. » fit il en reposant sa plume. « Certaines questions personnelles ne peuvent trouver de réponse qu'en celui qui se les pose. Bien souvent il a déjà ces réponses mais essaye simplement d'éviter d'y faire face, cherchant moins à savoir qu'à entendre ce qu'il veut entendre. ».

Il ne savait pas trop si Dumbledore savait de quoi il voulait parler ou s'il ne lui avait fait qu'une vague réponse pouvant s'adapter à plusieurs situation. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Harry se demandait d'ailleurs si les grandes phrases éloquentes qu'il se voyait opposer avaient réellement un sens. Devant l'air affligé que lui présenta Harry, le directeur poursuivit. « Il y a des sujets pour lesquels je ne puis t'être d'aucun secours et celui dont tu veux m'entretenir est l'un d'eux. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir alors que je n'ai encore rien dit ? » hasarda-t-il.

Il lança à son élève un petit sourire entendu. « Voyons Harry, je suis peut être vieux mais je pense pouvoir dire que je suis encore suffisamment capable. Ton comportement, ton age, les préoccupations qu'on a à cet age sont bien souvent les mêmes. Et j'observe Harry. La simple observation suffit, quand on est habitué à savoir tout ou presque. »

« Le cas est très particulier tout de même. » riposta Harry.

« Tu es particulier. Je ne te cache pas être, comment dire, décontenancé, mais loin d'être surpris. Après tout, tu n'as jamais été un élève normal, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants à ce que venait de dire son professeur, sans savoir comment l'interpréter. « Les sorciers ne sont pas plus… »

Il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase voyant le directeur hocher négativement la tête. « Tu sais Harry que les sorciers ne sont pas meilleurs que les moldus, nous sommes et restons des humains, avec les mêmes défauts, et ayant simplement un don que les autres n'ont pas. Par exemple, les sorciers ne laissent pas les autres créatures magiques utiliser de baguette. Tu as vu également que l'asservissement de créature prétendument moins avancé est monnaie courante. Et enfin toi plus que quiconque sais que la notion de race et sa défense à fait de grand ravage ici aussi. »

Les perspectives n'étaient pas agréables et il est vrai que, de ce qu'avait put connaître du monde sorcier, il était évident que les choses n'étaient pas mieux, voir même pire car plus radicale. « Et dans mon cas ? »

Le vieil homme s'était assis, et un air compatissant pouvait se lire sur son visage, présageant une réponse désagréable. « Comme partout, tu trouveras des gens tolérants et d'autres estimant que c'est une perversion qui doit être éliminé. Peut être que l'importance que tu revêt pourrait faire évoluer la situation mais tu as déjà un combat à mener je te le rappel. Je ne peux donc que te conseiller d'être discret, tu dois rassembler et non diviser. Sans compter que toute personne qui t'est proche devient une cible et que tu la met en danger. »

Harry repensa au nombre de fois où Ron et Hermione avait failli mourir, à Sirius, à Ginny ou encore à Cédric qui n'avait pour seul tort que d'avoir été avec lui. Sa simple naissance avait déjà scellé le sort de ses parents et le reste de sa vie avait été marqué par la même sombre destinée. Etait il écrit qu'il ne devait jamais être heureux, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être comme tout le monde ? Serrant les dents devant ces constations il préféra ne pas prolonger la discussion « Je vous remercie professeur, je ne sais pas si cela m'a aidé mais ça m'a fait du bien en tout cas. Je sais dans quoi je m'aventure maintenant. »

Sur ce Harry pris congé, partant avec plus de question qu'il n'en avait au départ, ce qui était hélas courant dans ses discussions avec Dumbledore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du bureau, Harry repensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, sans trop y croire. On lui demandait, encore une fois de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse et de rester au service des autres. Etait ce bien sa vie alors qu'on lui avait toujours dis ce qu'il devait faire, que dès sa naissance son destin était déjà tracé. Il avait dut être cacher pendant toute son enfance, ce dont il gardait de mauvais souvenir, il avait du être caché auprès de Dumbledore une fois à l'école, voyant les autres profiter des plaisirs simple de la liberté. Et cette fois encore il devrait se cacher pour ne pas choquer les esprits.

Toutefois cette discussion avait eu un avantage, il était arrivé incertain de ce qui lui arrivait, refusant cette possibilité, et les choses paraissaient maintenant beaucoup plus clair. L'idée de ne pas être insensible à Malefoy lui apparaissait nettement plus acceptable maintenant qu'elle avait un goût d'interdit. Le simple plaisir de bousculer les choses, de heurter et surtout de faire le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui suffisait à le tenter.

Il fut sorti de ses pensés une fois au bas de l'escalier par une voix traînante. « A voir ta tête ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Aurais-tu perdu ton statut de préféré du directeur Potter ? »

« _Peut être que ce n'est pas si tentant que ça_ » pensa Harry qui avait occulté la personnalité toujours aussi désagréable de l'intéressé. « Appelons plutôt cela des différences d'opinions. Maintenant je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de parler alors tu m'excuseras » joignant le geste à la parole il commença à séloigner.

« Et bien je parlerais pour deux alors » répondit le Serpentard en le rattrapant et se portant à ses cotés « Je n'ai pas attendu dans le couloir pour le plaisir de contempler les gargouilles. Je voulais te dire en face que je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à Londubat. »

« Depuis quand tiens-tu à te justifier? » s'étonna le brun. « Déjà ça ne te ressemble pas, ensuite ça laisserait penser que ta conscience te taraude. Mais c'est tellement maladroit que ça pourrait être crédible. »

Draco qui voyait sa tentative de rapprochement partir en fumer, reprit machinalement ses vieilles habitudes« Vous avez des courts communs avec la Belette pour avoir le même genre de raisonnement ou c'est la proximité qui vous motive à surenchérir dans la stupidité ? »

Une réponse sans grand intérêt qui laisser peu de chance à l'inévitable confrontation et qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa migraine « Je suis ravi que tu m'ai attendu pour m'insulter moi et mes amis. Maintenant que c'est fait je crois que tu peux partir » fit il, arrivant au pied de l'escalier et indiquant les deux chemins différents qui menaient respectivement à la tour et aux cachots.

« On va faire comme ça, va retrouver Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe » lança sèchement Draco.

Les mots lui avaient échappé et la réaction du Gryffon ne se fit pas attendre il empoigna le Serpentard par le col de sa chemise et articula lentement à quelques centimètre de son visage « Ne-redis-jamais-ça sinon… »

« Sinon quoi Potter ? » le provoqua le blond qui pouvait lire la haine dans le regard d'Harry. Ce dernier resserra davantage son poing sur la chemise, mais au lieu de la répartie cinglante attendue, il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Il fallut quelques seconde à Draco pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et réagir, posant ses mains sur les hanches du beau brun. Geste maladroit s'il en est, qui eut pour conséquence de faire prendre conscience à Harry de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Machinalement, celui ci s'arrêta, se recula et pris son élan pour frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Manquant sa cible, Draco répliqua à son tour et son poing cogna violemment sur la figure délicate de celui qui l'embrassait encore quelques seconde auparavant, le projetant contre la rampe d'escalier que sa tête vint heurter avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

Draco regarda son camarade ainsi étendu « Élevé par des moldus et il ne sait même pas se battre. Et vous allez voir que ça va encore être de ma faute. » Il se pencha sur le corps inerte, essayant de le réanimer et parvint à lui faire entrouvrir les yeux. « Le petit lion a voulu jouer au roi on dirait. » tenta-t-il pour le faire réagir. En vain, les beaux yeux verts du garçon restaient à demi clos. « Je vois » dit Draco « Je crois qu'il te faut un petit remontant. » Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry et pris celui du Gryffon pour le passer autour de son cou. Ainsi fait, il l'emmena vers les cachots.

Après un moment, Harry, suffisamment conscient pour comprendre qu'il ne prenait pas le chemin de l'infirmerie mais pas suffisamment pour protester, balbutia quelques mots « Ou vas t'on ? »

« Dans mes appartements. » Sentant que le cœur de son camarade commençait à s'emballer il ne put s'empêcher de préciser « C'est bon je ne vais pas t'achever discrètement, rassures toi. ». Arrivé dans la chambre, il posa Harry sur son lit et alla prendre deux gobelets. Les remplissant, il en porta un à la bouche du Gryffon pour le faire boire.

Harry se laissa faire avant de recracher dans un spasme, tout ce qu'il avait put ingurgiter. « Mais c'est du Whisky… » lança t'il, comme retrouvant toute sa vitalité.

« Qui vaut une fortune » précisa Draco sèchement « comme les vêtement que tu viens de me bousiller. Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? »

« Potion… » tenta le brun, se laissant aller en arrière sur les oreillers et retombant dans une certaine léthargie.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel « Fais comme chez toi je t'en prie. » lança t'il ironique. « Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'utilise ma salle de bain pour me changer ? » continua-t-il en passant dans la pièce d'eau.

Tout en se déshabillant, il réfléchissait à la situation. Potter était dans sa chambre, dans son lit même, il n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir en courant mais on ne pouvait pas pour autant dire qu'il était là de son plein gré. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver quoi faire. Certainement pas lui sauter dessus, lui parler peut être, mais sans le brusquer au risque qu'il se renferme. Parler avec Potter sans en venir aux mains. Trouver un sujet de conversation neutre mais suffisant pour qu'il puisse se montrer sous un bon jour. Perdu au milieu de toutes ses idées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'il se trouvait en boxer au milieu de la pièce, et qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Devant l'impossibilité de rester davantage sans prendre le risque de voir sa proie disparaître, il enfila quelques vêtement propre et revint dans la chambre. « Potter ? » hésita-t-il en voyant le garçon allongé sur le coté, les yeux clos. « C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas s'endormir à 17h »

Force était de constater que si, il le pouvait et que apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de se réveiller. Pour son plus grand malheur c'est à ce moment précis que Draco reçu de la visite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour » lança l'invité qui était resté bloqué sur le pas de la porte.

Le blond l'entraîna dehors refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui, l'air passablement énervé. « Je devrais changer le mot de passe entre chacune de tes visites Blaise. On ne t'a pas appris à frapper et à attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer ? »

« Si, mais j'aurais raté tellement chose si je devais le faire à chaque fois. Rien que pour ce que je viens de voir, ça valait le coup » sourit le métisse. « Aurais-je droit à une réponse si je te demande ce qu'il fait là ou vais je devoir faire mes propres suppositions ? »

Entraînant son ami dans le couloir, il reprit une attitude plus froide et surtout plus digne de lui. « Il y a une explication tout à fait logique, ne te fais pas des idées tu serais déçu. »

« Je suis impatient de l'entendre, mais tu peux me dire où on va ? » s'enquit Blaise.

« Ailleurs, ce sera toujours mieux. Avec toi je serais méfiant, tu serais capable de te ruer dans la chambre, et d'aller le réveiller. » Avisant une porte qui semblait n'avoir pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Draco entreprit de l'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit dans un long et plaintif grincement des gonds récalcitrants.

« Heureusement que les élèves sont consignés dans leur pièce commune, tu aurais attiré tous les êtres vivants de l'étage. »

« Oui heureusement… » répondit machinalement Draco en refermant la porte après avoir lancé un Reparo. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors dans ce cas ? »

Blaise s'assit sur une vieille chaise brinquebalant et regarda le blond « Une chose à la fois, d'abord je veux savoir pourquoi Le Survivant Harry Potter se trouve dans le lit du Prince des Serpentard. »

Aussitôt Draco lui raconta l'histoire, assez rapidement, n'entrant pas dans les détails. Il pouvait résumer cela en trois phases, engueulade, baiser, KO, ce qui amusa considérablement son ami qui ne put s'empêcher de conclure. « La limite entre l'amour et la haine est floue »

« Épargne-moi les phrases stupides dans ce genre. Si tu es satisfait, tu pourrais peut-être… »

« Et la séance de question ? Tu veux sauter la séance de question ? » l'interrompit Blaise « Tu comptes le garder longtemps ? Non parce qu'il va falloir le rendre un jour, tu sais ? »

Draco regarda son ami, bien évidemment qu'il le savait mais il n'en était pas encore là. « Je sais, ce n'est pas un jouet, il n'est pas à moi, et il a le droit de partir. Mais pour l'instant il n'est pas en état d'aller bien loin donc je me vois mal le foutre devant ma porte à attendre que quelqu'un le ramasse. Et puis c'est une occasion en or, on ne sait jamais. »

« Je sais que mon esprit n'est pas aussi brillant que le tien, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmener à l'infirmerie plutôt que chez toi ? »

« Bien sur, un élève agressé pendant que je suis de sortie, tous le monde me voit interpeller par Severus, on m'entraîne dans le bureau du vieux fou parce que la belette a voulu me sauter dessus et je me retrouve avec Potter dans les couloirs juste après alors que j'étais parti bien avant. Tu penses que quand je vais arriver à l'infirmerie pour leur dire que je me suis simplement défendu on va me faire un accueil chaleureux ? » Se disant, il avait progressivement hausser le ton, exaspéré par la question.

« Je vois, sujet sensible je vais éviter les commentaires. Mais tu devrais te calmer avant la réunion des préfets. »

« La quoi ? » s'étouffa Draco comprenant ce que Blaise était venu faire là.

« La réunion des préfets, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, on m'a demandé d'aller te chercher pour te prévenir. Tu es attendu dans la grande salle. Tu es en retard d'ailleurs. » ria son camarade.

Sans perdre de temps il courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, disparaissant dans le couloir non sans avoir lancé quelques menace de mort et maudit plusieurs fois le plaisantin.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'il put revenir dans sa chambre. La réunion des préfets et du corps enseignant s'était prolongé jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive être interrompue par l'heure du dîner. Même si Draco l'avait écourté au maximum, mangeant plus vite et moins que normalement, il doutait de retrouver Harry encore endormi. Il fut donc surpris, ou plutôt inquiet, en le retrouvant là où il l'avait laissé en partant.

Son inquiétude pour la santé du jeune homme fut de courte durée. Il remarqua que celui ci avait du s'éveiller un moment puisque ses chaussures étaient négligemment jetées au pied du lit et qu'il s'était enroulé dans les draps. « Comment peut on passer autant de temps à dormir » s'interrogea-t-il.

Lui-même ne dormait que peu, estimant cela comme une perte de temps, il ne restait pas au lit plus que nécessaire à son organisme. Il resta un long moment à se demander s'il devait le réveiller, pour finalement s'avouer la satisfaction qu'il avait, même s'il ne parlait pas, d'être en présence du brun. Il se prit ainsi à contempler le visage paisible de celui qu'il avait tant détester, découvrant la personne qu'il avait en face sous un nouvel aspect. Les minutes se prolongèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne se décide à rejoindre le royaume des songes à son tour.

Aussitôt sorti de sa contemplative torpeur, il se rendit compte de deux problèmes. Le premier étant que Harry était encore habillé menaçant à chaque mouvement de mutiler irrémédiablement les draps de soie dans lesquels, et c'était là le second problème, il s'était de toute manière déjà enroulée, privant Draco de toute couverture pour la nuit. Il se résolu facilement à défaire le squatteur de son cocon de soie et à le mettre plus à l'aise. Lui laissant son boxer, il fit de même et se coucha à ses cotés, profitant de la situation pour se blottir contre lui, tout en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller et sans penser à demain.

* * *

Un petit chapitre supplémentaire à la pénible évolution de notre histoire. Neville n'est pas mort, je n'ai pas put me résoudre à le tuer, j'ai préféré en faire un légume. Pour un adepte de la botanique c'est une bonne chose, mon humour me donne parfois des frissons. Bien j'ai réussi vaillamment, ou plutôt maladroitement, à isoler nos deux amis dans une situation propice aux débordements. Essai marqué, il ne reste plus qu'à transformer, mais ce n'est pas gagné vu mon talent. Peut être un petit manque de crédibilité ? Trop rapide ? En même temps je compte faire court donc si je me presse pas ils finiront jamais ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6 : Quand les gens se révèlent

**Disclamer** : Si JKR écrivait ainsi, elle n'aurait pas vendu un seul livre, donc ne vous y trompez pas, elle est riche, moi je m'amuse.

**WARNING** : Attention dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de lemon. Pour ceux qui ont lut le précédent, on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais ça aurait trop facile. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le précédent… s'ils peuvent me dire ce qu'ils font là j'en serais curieux. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un lemon, c'est un citron. Voilà donc on utilise pas de citron ici. Génial non ? Ah oui, et pour ceux qui en ont marre que je dise tout le temps « pour ceux », j'arrête.

**Nda** : Bon le dernier chapitre me plaisait vraiment pas, faut être honnête je n'ai pas été très doué pour mettre nos héros dans la même pièce en toute quiétude. Mais j'essaye de me rattraper dans celui ci ou je me suis déjà plus amusé. Pour l'histoire il existe réellement une variété _d'Helleborus Niger_ qui s'appel_ Potter's Whell. _J'ai trouvé ça drôle alors je l'ai mis, je suis tombé dessus par pur hasard par contre, aucune culture en botanique, aucun mérite. En espérant que ça vous plaira, ce chapitre est un peu plus varié que les autres dans les points de vue des personnages. Par contre pour les titre je galère de plus en plus.

Une petite ligne pour Bad luck qui a passé 2 heures à lire les 5 premiers chapitres et m'a gentiellement laissé une review pour chaque chapitre.

**

* * *

Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre VI : Quand les gens se révèlent.**

Le jour était déjà levé mais ne perçait pas encore dans les profondeurs des cachots quand Harry s'éveillât. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'un bras, qui n'était pas le sien, était nonchalamment posé sur son torse. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec Draco, les yeux clos, apparemment encore endormi. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire pendant qu'il observait le visage calme du blond.

Il semblait bien différent de l'image qu'il donnait normalement, aucun air méprisant et hautain ne se lisait sur cet être ensommeillé. Il paraissait en paix, calme, il alla jusqu'à penser pouvoir le qualifier de fragile et d'attendrissant. Le souffle chaud et régulier du Serpentard lui parvenait, effleurant délicatement son visage, et sans en comprendre lui-même les raisons, il s'approcha pour sentir son odeur, effleurer sa peau. Était-il possible que Malefoy exerce, d'une certaine façon, une attirance sur lui ? Il ne pouvait le certifier, mais à cet instant, seul tout les deux dans une semi obscurité, il ne savait qu'une chose : il se sentait bien.

Aussi ne pensant à rien d'autre que le moment présent, il se pencha davantage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, les effleurant à peine. Ne sentant aucune réaction, il en profita pour appuyer davantage son baiser. Un baiser volé qui avait un goût bien différent, mais bien meilleur, que les quelques autres qu'il avait échangé, plus ou moins volontairement, avec lui.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et après un long moment, mettant ainsi fin à ce délicieux contact, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, tout simplement heureux.

« Tu ne veux pas continuer ? » lança une voix coquine.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, se redressant immédiatement sur le lit . « Tu étais réveillé ? »

« Bien entendu » répondit Draco « Je me lève tôt en général, mais je ne regrette pas d'être resté au lit ce matin. » Sur ce, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry qui s'était assit sur le lit. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, il le tira vers lui. « Soit tu n'es pas encore très bien réveillé, soit cette nuit t'a été particulièrement bénéfique. »

Harry le regarda sans faire le moindre signe d'affection à son encontre, ne sachant trop quoi faire. « C'est horrible oui. »

« Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre dès le matin. » ironisa Draco.

« Pas toi. La situation. » répondit Harry apparemment peu enclin à la plaisanterie. « C'est impossible je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, je ne peux pas te trouver attirant, c'est totalement insensé, ça ne peut pas arriver, pas toi. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du blond « Si ça peux te rassurer je n'en demande pas tant dans l'immédiat. Déjà faire connaissance avec moins d'apriori serait un bon début. Et puis si tu penses que j'ai envie de m'afficher. Une horde de Serpentard qui voudrait me faire la peau, ma réputation ruinée. Très peu pour moi. »

La remarque de Draco blessa Harry. Le Serpentard ne voulait donc pas d'une vraie relation. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Que le Prince, si froid et austère se révèle en fait romantique et attendrissant. Cela aurait rendu la situation plus gênante encore. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que cet aspect de sa vie soit public, mais ses raisons étaient justifiés. Il voulait simplement retrouver ce sentiment de bien être et de sécurité, sans pour autant bouleverser davantage son monde.

Harry regarda froidement le blond « Alors mettons les choses au point, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je n'éprouve rien pour toi si ce n'est que je te trouve peut être… un peu attirant. Et il est strictement interdit de parler de tout ça à quiconque. » Anticipant la question de Draco il précisa « Mais ces derniers temps tu t'es montré différent, moins insupportable, presque gentil parfois, ce qui me laisse à penser qu'il y a peut être une chance pour que tu ne sois pas une ordure. »

Draco resta quelques seconde, bouche bée, devant la déclaration peu flatteuse qu'on venait de lui faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait lui-même. Il avait envisagé le refus en bloc, Harry partant en courant après l'avoir insulté, et avait rêvé la folle déclaration amoureuse qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre des gens qu'il désirait. Sans être aucune des deux, ce n'était pas si mal puisque Harry envisageait, à mot couvert, l'idée qu'une relation puisse exister s'il s'en donnait les moyens.

« Ça me va Potter. J'aurais quand même une question. Si une règle est enfreinte avant qu'elle ne soit édicté, ça ne compte pas ? »

Harry se montra suspicieux et éluda la question. « Va directement à la partie que je ne vais pas aimer, on gagnera du temps ».

« Et bien il est possible que l'on m'ait rendu visite hier, et que quelqu'un t'ai vu endormi dans mon lit. » lui répondit Draco de la manière la plus détachée qu'il put afin de minimiser les faits.

« Tu as bien sur fait preuve de la superbe répartie dont t'a dotée la nature pour trouver une explication logique et crédible n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Pas exactement. »

« Ca veut dire quoi pas exactement ? » Le brun commençait à perdre patience et ce petit jeu l'agaçait au plus haut point. « Malefoy, qui était-ce et que lui as tu dit exactement ? »

« C'est Blaise Zabini, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne dira rien. Il aurait put le faire bien avant sinon. Il sait tout, c'est lui qui s'est arrangé pour qu'on se retrouve ensemble en potion, et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé ce sort avant le cour de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Harry demeura perplexe. Malefoy avait un ami, un vrai. Une personne a qui on se confie et qui tente de nous aider même malgré nous. Une personne qui nous comprend et nous conseil aussi bien qu'elle le peut. Les choses n'étaient donc pas si grave qu'elles en avaient l'air puisque cela voulait dire qu'il était possible pour un être humain normal de s'intéresser à Malefoy et pour ce dernier de s'ouvrir à d'autre gens.

C'est Draco qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. « Tu es avec moi ? Ça t'arrive souvent de déconnecter en plein milieu d'une conversation ? »

« Je me disais juste que j'étais heureux que tu n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami. » lui décrocha Harry afin de le faire taire un moment.

Peine perdu, la bonne humeur du blond et sa confiance en lui ne semblait pas malmené pour si peu. « Bon, vu qu'on est dimanche, que fait on ? » Interrogea Draco.

« Et bien tu pourrais commencer par me prouver que je fais le bon choix en me laissant prendre une douche par exemple. » Répondit Harry qui ramassait déjà ses affaires.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Évite de toucher à tout par contre. Et prend toi une serviette et non la mienne. » dit il en élevant la voix alors que Harry s'était déjà enfermé dans la pièce d'eau.

Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes au brun pour ressortir et moins d'une quinzaine de seconde au blond pour remarquer l'état de la pièce. « Tu te fous de moi Potter ? On dirait qu'un hippogriffe est passé par là. Il y a de l'eau à peu près partout sauf dans la douche et toutes mes affaires sont renversés.» il s'arrêta pour regarder plus attentivement et prit un flacon. « Tu as utilisé quoi pour te laver ? »

Harry resta dubitatif « Heu, ça. » fit il en montrant innocemment la main qui tenait le flacon. « Le nom était marrant alors forcément ».

Draco regarda l'étiquette, _Helleborus niger,_ puis remarqua en plus petit juste en dessous, _Potter's Whell_. « Tu es pire qu'un gosse tu le sais ? Bien pour ton information, rien à voir avec toi, mais cette petite merveille coûte une bonne centaine de galions, c'est un soin du visage. »

« Désolé mais il y a tellement de truc là dedans que c'est dur de s'y retrouver. En tous cas c'était bien sympa » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu m'étonnes à 50 gallions la douche ça peut l'être. » répondit Draco amèrement.

« Ne me fait pas croire que je vais te mettre sur la paille pour ça. La fortune des Malefoy est immense, on dit que vous pourriez vous acheter un pays si vous le vouliez. »

« Je sais c'est moi qui ait lancée cette rumeur. Mais si jamais ça devient une habitude tu vas être coûteux à entretenir. Le seul problème c'est qu'on ne peut s'en procurer qu'une fois par an, la distance des astres avec la terre à un rôle important dans la préparation de certaines potions et si… » Il s'arrêta net, Harry semblant ailleurs. « Tu me dis si je t'emmerde. »

« Désolé, quand ça commence à parler de potion j'ai le réflexe de décrocher » Dit il en sortant de son état semi léthargique.

Draco laissa négligemment balancer sa tête d'un air las. « Et bien on a le programme de la journée, cours de soutien en potion. Tu dois en avoir besoin si tu fais ça à chaque fois. Ce qui expliquerait tes résultats. »

Harry ne releva pas l'indélicatesse sur ses notes, ne voulant pas entrer dans une vaine discussion sur ce qu'il pensait de la chose leur servant de Maître des Potions. « Très peu pour moi, j'aimerais bien profiter d'au moins une journée de mon week-end et retrouver mes amis avant qu'ils ne lancent une chasse à l'homme. » lui fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on apprenne à se connaitre si tu vas déjà retrouver ces résidus de sorcier ? » Demanda le blond.

Harry s'arrêta, baissant les yeux, dépité. « D'accord, on va dire que c'est la première leçon, ne pas insulter mes amis serait un grand pas dans la bonne direction, particulièrement Hermione et cette référence déplacée à son origine moldu ».

Comprenant son erreur, Draco hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Par contre, il est hors de question que j'abandonne pour la belette et que je me laisse faire. » Il fallait tout de même garder sa dignité, et son passe temps. Certes pour Granger il pouvait se montrer moins agressif, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher personnellement, mais il était inacceptable pour un Malefoy d'accepter un Weasley.

Harry ne répondit pas, dans les deux cas c'eut été inutile puisqu'il savait que Ron ne se privait pas quotidiennement de chercher la bagarre avec la maison de Salazar. Arrivant à la porte, une main attrapa son poignet. « On se voit quand ? ».

Réfléchissant un instant, Harry finit par lui sourire goûtant à la situation d'un Malefoy à sa merci « Je te le ferais savoir ne t'en fait pas. » et sans rien ajouter, il parti, insouciant, sans prêter attention à l'ombre qui se dessinait dans l'humide couloir

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Étant donné l'heure avancée de la matinée et qu'il s'agissait d'un dimanche, Harry ne prit pas la peine de retourner dans son dortoir. Il alla directement dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner, persuadé qu'il y retrouverait ses amis.

Aussitôt entré, il se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor et n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que Hermione l'avait déjà interpellé. « Harry ! On se faisait un sang d'encre, on t'a cherché partout depuis hier soir. »

« Apparemment pas partout, sinon vous m'auriez trouvé » ne put-il s'empêcher de plaisanter.

Ron paraissait nettement moins inquiet pour son ami que pour lui même. « Au moins tu es en forme. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il par politesse.

Dire qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Malefoy était peut être un peu difficile au matin et n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement vrai. Un seul de ses amis à Sainte Mangouste était suffisant et la journée de Ron s'annonçait suffisamment pénible. « J'avais besoin de rester un peu avec moi-même et de réfléchir, dans un coin tranquille. »

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regardant sous tous les angles, s'approchant à quelques centimètre de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Sous le regard interrogatif de Harry, elle finit par formuler ses conclusion.s « Tu as les mêmes vêtements que hier mais tu as pris une douche avant de venir. Tu semble de bonne humeur ce qui veut dire que tu as passé une bonne nuit, dans un lit donc. Je pense à la salle sur demande. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit à ce point observatrice, aucune autre personne à la table n'aurait fait attention à ce genre de chose. Toutefois elle lui fournissait une porte de sortie vraisemblable et qui lui évitait d'avoir à laisser un blanc pour trouver lui-même une réponse plausible. « Tout à fait » fit-il sobrement avant de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet. « Ils parlent de Neville ? » demanda-t-il en montrant du regard la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Il a le droit à quelques ligne en page 6, dans la rubrique sur les activités de Tu-Sais-Qui. » répondit Ron d'un ton morne, se sentant toujours aussi responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

La réponse surpris Harry. « Depuis quand il y a une rubrique spécialement pour ça ? »

« Tu devrais lire le journal plus souvent Harry » lui fit remarquer Hermione en ouvrant la Gazette « Mais il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'on y trouve. » Elle pointa du doigt un autre article dans la même rubrique. « Tien, par exemple on a retrouvé mort un archiviste, ils en ont tout de suite conclue que c'était une attaque de Mangemort parce qu'il avait succombé à l'Avada Kedavra et qu'il avait une ascendance moldu. »

« Si on veut commettre un meurtre c'est le moment ou jamais. Tout est mis sur le compte de Vous Savez Qui. » Commenta Ron. « Sur ce, excusez-moi mais MacGonagall m'attends. J'espère juste qu'elle ne me fera pas souffrir trop longtemps. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu. » Sans laisser à ses amis le temps de lui répondre il sortit.

« Il a l'air résigné, plus calme qu'hier mais tellement abattu. » Fit remarquer Harry.

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer. « Il est persuadé qu'il va être renvoyé. Si seulement il savait. »

Harry repensa aux évènements de la veille, en effet, vu sa part de responsabilité la sanction semblait évidente et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir soutenu davantage son ami ou d'avoir plaider sa cause auprès du directeur. Tout ce qui l'entourait avait, l'espace d'une nuit, complètement disparu de son esprit.

« Ne tarde pas trop à lui parler tout de même. Il risque de mal prendre le fait que tu lui cache des choses et nous n'avons pas besoin d'une dispute en plus. » lança-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Harry qui cherchait encore le moyen de venir en aide à son ami. « Je ne lui cache rien. »

« Ta relation Harry. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, les garçons ont aussi leur secret, mais il ne comprendra pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confié à lui. »

Serait il possible, dans le monde étrange de Hermione Granger, que sa parfaite amie incollable sur tout puisse déjà être au courant de quelque chose que lui même ne savait pas encore quelques heures auparavant. Vraisemblablement pas, mais son teint devint livide et il tenta d'articuler à grand frais une phrase compréhensible. « Comment sais-tu ? »

Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur le visage de Hermione. « Je ne savais pas, je m'en doutais simplement. Tu n'étais pas dans la salle sur demande car tu dois te douter que je l'ai vérifiée, s'il y avait quelqu'un elle ne se serait pas ouverte. Tu as découché, gardé les mêmes vêtements mais as tout de même pu avoir accès à une salle de bain. A en juger par ton odeur, le produit utilisé appartient à une fille, d'ailleurs tu devrais te relaver parce que tu as du trop en mettre. Et enfin après ce qui s'est passé hier, il est normal que tu sois allé la voir et qu'elle ait eu besoin que tu restes avec elle pour la rassurer. »

Merlin soit loué, elle ne savait rien, enfin elle ne savait pas tout plutôt. Intérieurement Harry remercia le coté précieux de Draco et pensa à la tête que celui ci ferait s'il apprenait que sa sacro-sainte lotion l'avait fait passer pour une fille.

Il fallait maintenant la maintenir dans son idée, après tout cela serait plus simple pour lui. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mise au courant mais c'est le genre de chose pour lesquelles je ne suis pas le plus à l'aise » menti-t-il, essayant de garder un coté maladroit afin d'être plus convaincant.

« Je te l'ai dis, je ne t'en veux pas. Et surtout je ne veux rien apprendre de plus avant Ron. Il nous tuerait tous les deux. Mais j'espère que tu nous feras savoir le nom de l'heureuse élue rapidement quand même. » Elle prit Harry par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la grande salle, en direction du parc. « Maintenant il faut qu'on parle plus sérieusement tant que Ron n'est pas là. »

« Ça va commencer à faire beaucoup de chose que Ron ne sait pas. » plaisanta Harry.

Hermione ne releva pas et commença « Hier matin j'ai reçu un hibou… »

« Tu as de la chance »

« Je suis ravie que tu sois de si bonne humeur mais peux tu être sérieux un instant s'il te plait ? » Harry acquiesçant, elle reprit. « J'ai donc reçu un hibou de Blaise Zabini me demandant de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque afin de discuter de Malefoy. Après ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas hésité. »

Harry prit peur quand il entendit le même nom que ce matin « Tu le connais ? Tu sais qu'il est à Serpentard ? Tu devrais te méfier, ce peut être dangereux. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu verrais de qui il s'agissait mais je suis heureuse de cosntater que cela t'intéresse »

« Tu devrais me laisser y aller, ce serait plus prudent » insista-t-il, voyant que Hermione n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions et lui même étant curieux de rencontrer la personne.

Celle ci sembla touché par la prévenance de Harry et lui fit un grand sourire « Je ne prends aucun risque dans un lieu public Harry. Et puis d'ailleurs je l'ai rencontré tout de suite après, et tu vois je suis toujours vivante. »

« C'était surtout inconscient de ta part, je te croyais plus méfiante. » Harry était surtout inquiet par ce qui avait put se dire, sachant pertinemment que Blaise ne l'avait alors pas encore vu dans la chambre de Draco.

« Moins que ce qu'à fait Ron, mais on fera les comptes plus tard si tu veux. Zabini est assez sympathique comme garçon. Pour sa maison bien sur. Mais surtout, c'est un ami de Malefoy et avant que tu ne fasses le moindre commentaire je te rappel qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens selon leurs amis, Judas par exemple avait de très bonne fréquentation. »

Harry sourit à l'évocation d'une référence à une religion moldu. Bien que n'ayant jamais été croyant, il connaissait tout de même les grandes lignes et trouva fort à propos la comparaison de son amie. « Je ne juge pas, je te le promet. Maintenant si tu veux bien aller directement à ce qui s'est passé. »

« Il connaît donc bien Malefoy et sait des choses intéressantes sur lui. »

Harry dégluti, pensant que cela aura été le secret le moins bien gardé de tous les temps, découvert avant même que cela n'ait put commencer.

Hermione poursuivait « Par exemple que sa famille est en difficulté vis à vis de Voldemort et que Malefoy n'adhère pas aux principes qu'il véhicule mais n'agit qu'en fonction de son intérêt. Est-ce que tu vois les perspectives que ça ouvre ? »

Le ton enjoué d'Hermione l'incita à réfléchir sur ce que cela pouvait promettre de si intéressant mais rien ne lui vint, si ce n'est qu'il avait eu raison de vouloir donner une chance à Malefoy. « On va pouvoir discuter philosophie avec lui ? » tenta-t-il.

« Non » répondit sèchement la préfète habitué au manque de réflexion de ses camarades. « Enfin si, mais pas exactement. Si l'intérêt de Malefoy n'est plus de soutenir le Lord Noir, à nous de lui démontrer qu'ils sont à le combattre. On ne peut pas être neutre dans cette guerre. On a toujours cru qu'il était un fanatique, comme toute sa famille, et l'avons traité en conséquence. Aujourd'hui on sait que ce n'est pas le cas, le faire basculer dans notre camp aurait un impact énorme. Et le comportement étrange qu'il a en ce moment pourrait bien laisser à penser qu'il a peut être lui même envisager cette solution. »

« _Complètement folle_ » fut les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit du brun, toutefois cette hypothèse, si elle pouvait aboutir, simplifierait énormément sa propre situation. S'il était vrai que Malefoy pouvait les rejoindre, ce serait un obstacle non négligeable en moins à une hypothétique relation. « Et comment fait-on cela ? » s'enquit-il.

Hermione paru un instant gêné. « Alors il y a une bonne nouvelle et une moins bonne. La moins bonne c'est que tu es la seule personne à laquelle il daigne prêter attention. Il déteste Ron car leurs familles se haïssent, il ne me regarde même pas et il n'a aucune confiance en Dumbledore. Donc il ne reste plus que toi. La bonne c'est que Zabini fera tout ce qu'il peut pour le pousser vers toi et t'offrir des occasions de lui parler et de gagner sa confiance. »

Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir. Loin d'être de mauvaises nouvelles, les deux étaient bonnes pour lui. Il réfréna toutefois son excitation pour cette mission qui lui permettrait d'expliquer des absences et d'éventuelles rencontre avec Malefoy tout en restant crédible. « Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je ne promet rien. Nos rares contacts ces derniers temps n'ont pas été des plus fructueux je te rappel ».

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron était installé devant le bureau du directeur en présence de sa directrice de maison et du professeur Rogue. La gorge nouée, il attendit que ceux ci se décident à prendre enfin la parole. Tous trois semblaient en grande conversation, jetant parfois un œil sur lui. Il finit donc par poser la question fatidique. « Je vais être renvoyé ? »

Se redressant, c'est le Maitre des potions qui parla le premier, visiblement excédé. « Mr Weasley, vous avez fait preuve d'une sottise incroyable. Votre comportement scandaleux ne trouve pas d'égal dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard et vous devriez être renvoyé sans même que la question n'ait à être posée. Mais, à mon grand regret, vous ne le serez pas. »

La torture avait finalement été courte, être renvoyé aurait été la pire sanction qu'il aurait put avoir, et il s'était d'ailleurs préparer à ce qui semblait inévitable. Aussi fut il soulagé mais surpris de la décision. « Comment ça ? » articula-t-il.

Minerva Macgonagall prit le relais « Le professeur Dumbledore a discuté ce matin avec la Grand Mère de Mr Londubat, et vous pouvez lui être très reconnaissante. Elle a en effet un haut sens de l'équité et estime, le choc passé, que si vous avez été d'une stupidité navrante, son petit-fils l'a été tout autant. Aussi ne demande-t-elle pas votre renvoi, considérant que nous devrions traiter son petit fils de la même façon. »

« Je comprends. Elle m'en veut je présume ? » demanda Ron.

« Disons que je vous déconseille de la croiser dans l'immédiat. » lui sourit le directeur. « Poursuivez Minerva ».

« Parlons de ce qui va vous arriver Mr Weasley. Le directeur m'a laissé la responsabilité de trouver une punition à la hauteur et après avoir longuement réfléchi, je pense y être parvenue. »

Instinctivement, Ron pensa que le renvoi n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise option. Le professeur McGonagall montrait en effet un air de sévérité plus affirmé encore que d'habitude et perdait par moment son sang froid, chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu jusque là. Aussi attendit-il l'énoncé de sa sanction.

« Avant toutes choses, avez-vous quelques chose à dire ? » l'interrogea le professeur.

Ron saisit l'occasion de faire amende honorable. « Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Neville je n'aurais pas du l'entraîner et le laisser y aller, ça aurait du être moi… »

« Bougre d'imbécile » hurla Rogue. « Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien à rien ? Vous n'auriez jamais dut lancer une telle idée. Les règlements ne sont pas fait pour utiliser du parchemin ou occuper Rusard. S'ils sont là c'est pour une raison précise et ils sont d'autant plus indispensable en ce moment. »

Ron, terrorisé, n'osait pas bouger. Il regarda le directeur tenter d'apaiser le professeur. Il fallut ainsi quelques minutes avant que le calme ne revienne et que le professeur de métamorphose puisse reprendre la parole. « Bien, voici ce qui va se passer. Le professeur Chourave ne veut plus vous voir à ses cours, vous apprendrez donc la botanique par vos propres moyens et je vous ferais passer les examens de fin d'année. Toutes sorties vous sont bien évidemment interdites, vous êtes renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch et ne pourrait assister aux matchs. Vous passerez toutes vos soirées en retenue jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit décidé autrement et resterez à l'école pour les vacances de Noël. Votre attitude disqualifie la maison de Gryffondor pour la coupe des quatre maisons cette année. Quant à votre statut de préfet, vous êtes bien évidemment révoqué. »

Définitivement le renvoi aurait été une sanction moins humiliante, plus de match même en spectateur, des retenues pour une durée indéterminée et la honte de se voir retirer son insigne. « On peut révoquer un préfet ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant oui. Le règlement de l'école a été modifié en ce sens, la question ne s'étant jamais posée jusqu'à présent. Encore une empreinte du passage des Weasley dans cette école » ironisa Rogue.

« Une dernière chose. Vous remettrez votre insigne à Mr Potter qui devient donc le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor. Et maintenant suivez moi jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je vais vous donner la liste des manuels qui pourront vous être utile pour votre auto apprentissage de la botanique. » Sans poser son regard ni même attendre que le rouquin n'ait put poser d'autres question, elle sortie. Ron la suivit rapidement après avoir salué les deux professeurs restant.

« Vous voyez Severus, tout s'est admirablement bien passé » fit le directeur une fois l'élève parti.

« Notez que je désapprouve tout de même ce traitement préférentiel. »

Alors qu'il faisait apparaître deux fauteuils et une table, sur laquelle reposait une théière et deux tasses, au centre de la pièce, le vieille homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Vous n'êtes pourtant pas réputé pour votre impartialité. »

« Mais vous si. Hors votre justification me paraît très hasardeuse. Qui mieux que moi peut reconnaître le favoritisme quand il le voit ? » intervint Rogue en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Vous avez peut être raison. Je passe peut être plus de chose à Harry que je ne le devrais. Mais il est important pour lui de ne pas perdre ses amis, surtout en ces moments. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir mit dans la confidence ? »

Dumbledore, sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur, servit le thé tout en sachant que son invité n'y toucherait pas. « Parce que à la différence de Minerva, vous n'auriez jamais cru à la prétendue décision de la grand mère de Londubat. Vous auriez cherché des explications, proposés des solutions et rendu ainsi les choses bien plus compliqué pour moi. Mais laissons ça de coté et dites moi ce qu'il s'est donc passé. »

Assis tranquillement autour de leur thé, que dédaigné effectivement le Maitre des Potions, Dumbledore écouta attentivement le récit qui lui était fait. « Il avait fait venir la plupart d'entre nous pour y assister, il a prit son temps et elle a souffert sans pouvoir se justifier. Il n'a pas donné plus d'explication d'ailleurs. »

«La famille de Draco ne se porte décidément pas au mieux et si cela continue, il risque de se retrouver bien seul. » Intervint le directeur.

« Elle n'est pas morte, son état n'est guère enviable mais elle vie toujours. Il sait qu'elle peut lui être précieuse et ne la fera pas disparaître tant que cela durera. Elle a simplement présumé de l'importance que le Maitre lui accordait et oublié que son nom ne la protégeait en rien. »

La discussion ne semblait pas émouvoir plus que ça les deux hommes, Dumbledore lui-même semblait en être satisfait. « Et maintenant que nos doutes sont confirmés, avez vous put apprendre exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien d'important, si ce n'est qu'elle était chargée de surveiller la rencontre et qu'en croisant Londubat elle n'a put résister. Mais cela ne nous avance pas. »

Posant son thé, le directeur dévisagea son interlocuteur. « Allons Severus, la mésaventure de Bellatrix nous confirme au contraire que nous avons fait le bon choix. Les Malefoy sont effectivement considérés comme un maillon faible et nous devons continuer à exploiter cette situation. »

« Et ce qui est arrivé à Londubat ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Regrettable assurément, mais il était évident qu'il y aurait des dommages collatéraux. Ce ne sera peut être pas le dernier d'ailleurs, s'il faut en passer par là, alors soit. » répondit le vieille homme en balayant d'un geste de la main la remarque.

Le professeur de potion ne put empêcher une moue dubitative d'apparaître sur son austère visage. « Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'avoir laissé Draco entrer aussi facilement et mettre Potter en danger soit la meilleure idée que vous ayez eut. Le risque est grand et… »

« …et vous êtes la pour vous assurer que rien de fâcheux ne puisse arriver. » termina le directeur en souriant. « Il faut parfois prendre des risques pour avancer et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Si Draco pouvait déserter la cause de Tom, ce serait un coup d'éclat remarquable. Il n'a pour l'instant rien fait d'irrémédiable ? »

« Il en a eut l'occasion cette nuit même puisqu'il a ramené Potter dans sa chambre et que celui ci n'en est parti qu'au matin. Mais il ne l'a pas saisit, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, la situation était… »

Encore une fois le directeur le coupa dans sa phrase ce qui agaça le Maitre des potions « Et bien vous voyiez, Draco ne semble pas si sur de ce qu'il doit faire. »

« Vous avez donné à Potter trop d'importance et il est devenu la pièce primordiale de notre action, une pièce qu'on ne peut se permettre de sacrifier. » insista-t-il

« Et il l'est encore davantage puisque, d'après ce que vous me dites et ce que je sais, je pense qu'il sera l'instrument du retournement de Mr Malefoy. »

Rogue paru surpris à la remarque. « Que Potter reparte indemne tient déjà du miracle mais qu'il motive Draco à nous rejoindre est insensé. Comment pourrait-il… »

« La réponse ne vous plairez pas Severus mais sachez que le maintient de Ronald Weasley dans cette école vient de trouver une nouvelle justification. » dit le directeur qui s'était levé. Connaissant en effet l'aversion entre les deux familles, il comptait sur le fait que Harry ne ferait rien avec Draco tant qu'il serait là. Il tournait autour de son bureau parlant à voix basse plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention du Maître des potions. « Absolument prodigieux. De tous il a fallu que ce soit Mr Malefoy. » s'arrêtant il croisa le regard de son professeur qui exprimé clairement ce qu'il pensait des facultés mentales du vieille homme.

« Rassurez-vous Severus, vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre mais quand vous le saurez, tout cela vous apparaîtra évident. »

« Je remarque simplement qu'une fois de plus Potter se trouve au milieu et qu'il n'en est que plus précieux, et cela de votre fait. »

Le directeur paru un instant gêné. Il alla se poster près de Fumseck, la présence de l'animal le calmait et lui permettait de réfléchir posément. « Je vous accorde que je n'avais pas prévu que Harry deviendrait aussi indispensable ni qu'il montrerait de telles aptitudes. Le sort semble avoir décidé qu'il serait toujours au centre de cette guerre, même dans les situations les plus inattendues. Mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé et devons faire avec. Il est primordial qu'il ne lui arrive rien pour l'instant. D'ailleurs qu'en est-il ? »

« Il est toujours aussi indiscipliné, fait preuve d'une inconsistance navrante dans son travail, ses résultats sont largement insuffisants pour le moment et il se relâche. La méthode n'est peut être pas la bonne, il vit ce qui lui arrive comme une fatalité. » La voix du professeur se fit plus calme, plus intrigante. « Le fait de lui apprendre la vérité, la colère qu'il aurait, pourrait être plus productive à ce stade. »

« Ou cela pourrait nous le faire perdre puisqu'il n'aurait plus rien à quoi se rattacher. Sans compter que si cela venait à s'apprendre nous nous retrouverions dans une situation aussi désastreuse qu'il y a 17 ans, peut être même pire. » Les propos du directeur étaient secs et l'homme agité. La discussion ne lui plaisait plus, il avait fait des choix nécessaires de tout temps, des choix souvent difficiles , aux conséquences parfois terribles, mais il fallait que quelqu'un les fasse. « Nous en avons finit pour ce soir Severus, je verrais plus tard en ce qui concerne Harry. Il est trop tôt mais peut être allons nous avoir une occasion de voir si votre idée est bonne. »

* * *

Diantre (j'aime ce mot). Que se passe t'il donc ? Qu'est ce que Dumbledore cache à Harry ? Que peut-il y avoir de terrible derrière l'illustre personnage ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode. Enfin pas le prochain parce qu'il faut laisser mijoter mais dans un des prochains en tout cas. Ce sera dans... hum difficile à voir est l'avenir.


	7. Chapter 7 : Heureux évènement ou presque

**Disclamer** : La propriété intellectuelle ça dure quoi ? 70 ans il me semble. Et bien on a pas fini de vous le dire qu'on est pas JK. R. et que tout est à elle ou presque. Je vous laisse trier ce qui ne l'est pas. Un indice, c'est bien c'est à elle, c'est pas bien, c'est à moi.

**WARNING** : Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un slash, c'est dommage mais c'est possible, si vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire HPDM et ne savait même pas ce que vous faites là, c'est également dommage mais ça arrive. Et c'est pour vous, oui vous, que le warning existe. D'ailleurs je viens de remarquer que dans HPDM, vous enlevez le H vous enlevez le M et vous obtenez, le sujet de cette fic… A vous de voir si ça vous convient.

**Nda** : Je prend mon temps pour écrire, je sais. Mais c'est moi l'auteur alors je m'en fout, et je compte bien la finir, un jour. et puis JK, est ce qu'on venait lui casser les noisettes parce qu'elle mettait du temps? Oui bon elle n'a pas de noisette et elle écrit mieux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre VII : Heureux évènement ou presque.  
**

La semaine s'annonçait prometteuse tant les nouvelles étaient bonnes. En effet, Mme Bibine avait organisé une démonstration d'une grande équipe de Quidditch afin d'égayer un peu le quotidien des élèves en ces temps sombres. Aussi, les Canons de Chudley allaient il venir à Hogwarts d'ici deux semaines. De plus, un des cours les plus attendues de l'année allait être mit en place : l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette.

Ces deux nouvelles avaient toutefois étés accueillies avec un entrain modéré du coté de Gryffondor. Tout d'abord parce que ce nouveau cours ne serait ouvert qu'aux personnes ayant des prédispositions en la matière, ensuite parce qu'il n'aurait pas d'horaire régulier, et enfin parce que le professeur Rogue serait l'enseignant en charge de la discipline. A cette dernière révélation, certains élèves cherchaient déjà un moyen de ne démontrer aucune prédisposition dans ce domaine.

L'événement sportif n'était également pas exempt de tout problème. L'équipe présentée n'était pas une des plus prestigieuses et les railleries allaient bon train sur leurs résultats. Chez les Gryffondor, il était par contre de notoriété publique qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe préférée de Ron. L'étendu de sa disgrâce ayant vite fait le tour de l'école, nul, parmi ses camarades en tout cas, ne montrait trop d'entrain, afin de ne pas blesser le jeune homme. A l'inverse, les élèves de Serpentard semblaient être devenus les plus grands supporteurs de cette équipe dont ils ne cessaient de parler en présence de Ron.

Hélas pour lui, certains enseignants ne faisaient pas preuve d'autant de tact que ses condisciples, et l'un d'eux semblait même très amusé par la situation. Les cours de potion s'annonçaient donc pour le rouquin comme un véritable calvaire.

« Ne fait pas cette tête Ron, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant » la réconforta Hermione, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les cachots.

« Tu aurais du voir ses yeux quand il m'a annoncé que je n'étais pas viré. Ils promettaient des souffrances longues et douloureuses. »

Harry prit le parti d'intervenir à son tour. « J'ai survécu à Rogue pendant toutes ces années. Tu devrais pouvoir en faire autant. Et puis pourquoi s'acharnerait-il sur toi quand je suis toujours là pour lui servir de souffre douleur ? »

« Je suis désolé pour toi mon vieux, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il va resté focalisé sur toi. » répondit Ron terrorisé.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. A la plus grande stupéfaction des élèves, le maître des cachots se désintéressa pour la première fois du Survivant pour se reporter sur le pauvre Ron. Ainsi ce dernier senti que son sort était scellé dès les premiers mots du professeur.

« Avant de commencer le cours, je dois vous annoncer que l'équipe des Canons de Weasley participera à un match amical avec vous lors de leur venue. » Lapsus malheureux s'il en est, qui allait prendre de l'ampleur dans les jours suivants.

« Cela veut dire que l'on va jouer contre eux ? » osa demander Draco, sur d'obtenir une réponse à la question que tous le monde se posait.

Rogue regarda en direction de Ron en répondant. « Si cette équipe est aussi ridicule que son nom, elle n'en demeure pas moins professionnelle. Aussi leurs joueurs se répartiront en deux équipes que les meilleurs de nos joueurs pourront intégrer le temps d'une rencontre. »

Coupant court à toute nouvelle question et renvoyant les élèves vers Madame Bibine pour plus d'information, il reprit le fil normal de son enseingnement.

« J'ai le résultat de l'étude théorique que vous aviez préparé la dernière fois. Je peux donc vous annoncer que si vous aviez réellement mis en pratique ce que vous avez écrit, vous seriez tous morts. Aussi allons-nous immédiatement passer à la pratique afin de vérifier cela. »

Le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt pour regarder ses élèves et surtout apprécier l'effet de sa phrase. De n'importe qui on aurait pensé à une farce, mais le visage cireux de celui qui se tenait devant eux ne donnait jamais l'impression de plaisanter.

« Le règlement de cette institution m'oblige bien entendu à faire les corrections nécessaires afin d'éviter tout incident malheureux. Je me suis néanmoins limité aux erreurs dangereuses. »

Et le maître des potions n'avait pas menti, les corrections étaient minimum. Si aucunes explosions n'eurent lieu, aucunes des préparations ne ressemblaient de près ou de loin au résultat attendu. Chacun s'affairait autour des chaudrons fumant ou dégageant une odeur pestilentielle pour la plupart et des nuages opaques. Les élèves toussaient et l'air commençait à devenir difficilement respirable.

« Il a décidé de tous nous faire mourir étouffé ? » lança Ron.

« Pas tous. Lui à l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. » lui répondit Harry entre deux toux.

« Il est pas normal. Comme les cafards, il pourrait survivre à n'importe quoi. »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Hermione remarqua devant elle que Dean vacillait dangereusement. « Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ».

« Je crois que je vais tourner de l'œil » lui répondit-il.

Apercevant l'élève quitter son chaudron, Rogue fondit sur eux, dans l'espoir de pouvoir enlever quelques points, et qui sait, trouver de la main d'œuvre pour ses retenues.

« Professeur, il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il est vraiment très pale. » l'interpella la préfète avant même de lui avoir laissé prononcer un mot. « Il faudrait également faire quelque chose avant que d'autres élèves ne soient pas malades. »

Le maître des potions se contenta de hausser un sourcil mais ne put trouver à répondre. On lui avait clairement demandé en début d'année de réduire le nombre d'élève envoyé à l'infirmerie à la suite de ses cours. Aussi leva t'il sa baguette « _Evanesco_. Si cela était tellement gênant, certains auraient pu se rappeler qu'ils étaient des sorciers. » Il se retourna vers la table de Harry et Ron. « Monsieur Weasley, conduisez votre camarade à l'infirmerie je vous prie. »

Trop heureux d'échapper ainsi au dernier quart d'heure du cours, il ne se fit pas prier pour venir soutenir Dean et l'entraîner vers le couloir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait franchi la porte, le professeur l'arrêta. « Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que cette fonction revenait aux préfets. Miss Granger va donc y aller à votre place. En espérant qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Tu parles qu'il avait oublié, et moi je suis le ministre de la magie dans ce cas » lança t'il discrètement à Harry en reprenant sa place.

Le cours se termina sans incident et Ron fut parmi les premiers dehors, ayant fait signe à Harry qu'il partait retrouver Hermione. Il tenait surtout à s'éloigner le plus possible du professeur Rogue, après l'heure qu'il venait de vivre.

Harry n'avait pas plus envie de s'attarder aussi fut il désagréablement surprit de se voir interpeller par le professeur. « _Fallait bien qu'il se souvienne de moi_ » pensa t'il.

« Potter, les préfets doivent obligatoirement porter leurs insignes afin d'être identifiable par les premières années. Veillez à y penser à l'avenir. » lui fit-il avant de se retirer dans l'arrière salle.

Le brun en resta un instant interdit et ce fut Draco qui, étant tous deux seuls dans la classe vint le rappeler à la réalité. « Tu peux te remettre en mode normal, le cours est finit. » lui dit il, se rappelant de la tendance de son camarade à être dans un état semi conscient durant ces heures.

« Il est mourrant ? » lâcha Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Non tu as raison, même mourrant il se montrerait cruel, peut être même davantage. Il doit y avoir une autre raison. C'est la première fois qu'il me rappelle à l'ordre sans me punir. »

Tout en parlant il ne s'était pas aperçut du sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Draco. « Pas mal n'est ce pas ? » lui fit celui ci fièrement. « Avoir un Malefoy comme ami a des avantages Potter, et ce n'est qu'une petite démonstration de l'influence que je peux avoir. » Il avait finit sa phrase fier comma un paon. Toutefois, parlant assez bas et devant le manque de réaction du brun, il se demanda s'il avait bien finit sa phrase.

« Pitoyable » finit par lâcher Harry. « C'est pas en essayant d'acheter ma sympathie qu'on va aller loin. Je ne choisi pas mes mais pour ce que je peux tirer d'eux. Je pensais que tu lavais compris depuis longtemps. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Petit con prétentieux. » hurla Draco en descendant un autre verre. « Il ne peut pas être content ? Il se plaint de Rogue, j'arrange les choses et il n'est pas satisfait. T'arrives à le croire toi ? »

« Bien sur que non » le conforta Blaise, attendant que la tempête soit passée. En effet, depuis trois jours, Draco ne décolérait pas. Tous les soirs, Blaise le retrouvait dans sa chambre pour l'écouter encore et encore. Il était en effet préférable qu'il se défoule en privé et ne gâche pas tout avec Harry de manière irrémédiable.

« Si tu savais ce qu'il m'en a coûté d'aller demander un service à Rogue, et pour Potter en plus. »

« J'imagine » répondit lascivement son ami qui le savait parfaitement. La veille, la soirée avait été consacrée à l'honorabilité de sa famille, celle qui ne demandait jamais mais ordonnait. L'histoire des Malefoy et de leur emprise sur la société à travers le temps. Une soirée passionnante pour petits et grands, qui avait finit, une fois de plus, noyé dans l'alcool pour être supportable.

« Mais il se rend pas compte Saint Potter. Je peux faire de sa vie un enfer si je veux, on ne crache pas sur les cadeaux d'un Malefoy. » fit il, une lueur vicieuse dans les yeux.

Blaise, qui trouvait la soirée déjà bien avancée, ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux délires de l'ivrogne. « C'est ça Dray. Par contre tu devrais peut être te calmer un peu sur la bouteille. Je te rappelle que tu cherches à le mettre dans ton lit, pas dans ta crypte. »

« Hum, c'est pas faux ça. » s'entendit il répondre d'une voix penaude. « Mais tu as bien vu, rien ne fonctionne. »

Balise se raidit. Voilà l'ouverture qu'il attendait pour qu'une vraie discussion puisse s'engager « Merlin. Enfin tu deviens raisonnable. »

Les crises de Draco suivaient toujours le même schéma. Il se mettait d'abord en avant et insisté sur le caractère insultant, honteux ou humiliant du sujet, selon la situation. Puis il rappelait l'étendu de son pouvoir et promettait les pires représailles. Enfin arrivée une phase ou il reprenait conscience, phase que Blaise attendait puisque c'est dans celle ci qu'il pouvait influer sur son comportement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait put empêcher la maison d'Hermione Granger de brûler, et elle avec, en représailles au magistral coup de poing que lui avait infligé cette dernière en troisième année.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a mal pris. » gémit Draco

« Peut être est ce dut à la façon dont tu lui as présenté la chose. » tenta fébrilement Blaise.

« J'ai pourtant fait comme d'habitude. »

« C'est justement là le problème. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans te vexer mais tu as agit avec lui un peu comme on le ferait avec une pute. »

« Et ça a toujours marché auparavant avec tout le monde » se défendit le blond.

Le métisse secoua la tête. Quand il avait bu, Draco était loin de comprendre aussi rapidement qu'en temps normal. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui reparle des effets de l'alcool sur ses capacités de réflexion. « Harry Potter n'est pas comme tout le monde. Il est l'archétype du Gryffondor, on ne l'achète pas. L'argent, la puissance et la gloire ne l'intéressent pas. Il fait partie de cette espèce étrange, ces gens qui agissent de manière désintéressée. »

« Tu parles. Pas intéressé par l'argent ? Il n'est peut-être pas immensément riche mais n'a pas de soucis de ce coté. Pas intéressé par la gloire ? Il est célèbre et attire toujours les projecteurs sur lui. Pas intéressé par la puissance ? Il a vaincu le plus puissant mage noir de notre histoire à un an et à en croire ce qu'on raconte, il n'a pas a vouloir devenir puissant, il l'est déjà. »

« Argent qu'il a eut à la mort de ses parents, il ne l'a pas demandé et n'a rien fait pour en obtenir. Puissance et gloire qu'il a eut là encore sans rien faire et qui lui est simplement tombé dessus. » le contra Blaise.

Draco médita un instant sur tout cela. Blaise n'avait pas tort sur ces points, d'ailleurs il le savait, c'est justement ce qui l'avait agacé depuis toujours. Tout ce que lui désirait, Harry l'obtenait sans rien avoir à faire. « Et je m'y prend comment alors ? » finit il par demander.

« Donnes-lui ce qu'il veut, tout simplement. » s'entendit il répondre.

Blaise se montrait parfois excessivement agaçant. Notamment lorsqu'il semblait se délecter de ces situations où Draco avait besoin de lui et dans lesquelles il devait constamment l'amener à préciser ses réponses. « Je vais peut être pas faire revenir les morts ? »

« Andouille, je te l'ai dit, c'est un stupide Gryffondor. Il aime les actes qui sont motivés par des causes honorables ou qui sont désintéressées. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer à ces derniers mots. « Ca va pas bien ? Évidemment que je suis intéressé, c'est pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il m'apprécie. »

« Tu pouvais pas le lui dire au lieu de t'en vanter ? » s'emporta Blaise « c'est ce genre de motifs là qu'il attends. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Quand on veut quelqu'un on se rend agréable, on est attentionné et prévenant envers l'autre. »

« Les Poufsouffle c'est vers les cuisines. » ironisa Draco.

« On va peut être pas descendre si bas, mais il y a des choses à prendre chez eux. Bon et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »

Le blond réfléchit un moment avant de s'affaler sur son lit. « Je vais dormir et on verra bien plus tard. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le cours de magie sans baguette débuta la semaine suivante sans que rien ne se soit arrangé entre les deux adolescents. Pour ce premier cours, tous les élèves de sixième année avaient été rassemblés dans la grande salle car, comme chaque année, il serait consacré à trier les élèves et à ne garder que ceux ayant un potentiel et désirant l'exploiter, bien que personne n'ayant ces capacités n'avait jamais refusé de les développer. Les tables avaient disparues et la salle était donc vide, la rendant encore plus vaste que d'habitude et faisant résonner les discussions des élèves, pronostiquant ce qui allaient arriver ou racontant ce que leurs frères et sœurs plus âgées leurs avaient racontés.

L'arrivée du professeur Rogue mit fin simultanément à toutes les discussions, plongeant le lieu dans un silence inquiétant. Comme à son habitude quand il devait enseigner ailleurs que dans ses cachots, il ferma les volets des grandes fenêtres mais sans l'aide de sa baguette.

« Si vous pouvez tous faire quelques tours sans l'aide de votre baguette, bien peu ont un potentiel exploitable et encore moins sont dotés d'un esprit suffisamment fort pour maîtriser leur magie. » Commença-t-il en prélude. « Pour les ignorants, votre baguette n'est qu'un catalyseur qui sert à contrôler votre magie, sans elle vous ne seriez, pour la plupart, guère plus que des cracmols. Ce cours n'est destiné qu'à ceux ayant les compétences pour s'en passer et c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons les déterminer. »

Si au départ seul quelques élèves manquaient de confiance en eux ou doutaient d'être apte en la matière, leur nombre s'accrut fortement après le discours peu encourageant du professeur. Aussi en voyait-on certains, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé, se mettre à trembler de tous leurs membres.

« La base en la matière est de pouvoir déplacer des objets. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, vous n'arriverez de toute façon à rien et vous retournerez grossir les rangs de la masse insignifiante. »

« Il à l'air très en forme aujourd'hui » lança Ron à Harry sans détourner le regard.

« Il faut croire que le nombre de victime augmente son appétit. » lui répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Severus Rogue avait fait apparaître quatre petites tables. Sur chacune d'elle était tracé un cercle au milieu duquel était déposée une simple plume. « Mettez vous en rang par maison devant chacune des tables. » ordonna-t-il. Après quelques bousculades, personne ne souhaitant passer en premier, les quatre files furent constituées. « Vous pouvez commencer ».

Les premiers élèves se présentèrent, Terry Boot pour Serdaigle, Justin Finch-Fletchley pour Poufsouffle, Millicent Bulstrode pour Serpentard et Lavande Brown pour Gryffondor. Tous se regardaient, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne l'initiative de débuter, ce qui finit par exaspérer le professeur. « Vous attendez peut être qu'un coup de vent vienne vous aider ? »

Justin ne voulant pas subir l'ire du maitre des cachots s'y essaya donc le premier. Il fixa la plume en plissant les yeux et serrant les dents. Il resta ainsi une bonne minute sous le regard de l'assistance avant que le Maitre des Potions n'intervienne. « Vu la manière dont vous essayer, si cette plume bouge, ce ne sera que parce que vous lui avez fait peur. Essayez plutôt de dire la formule et visez donc cette plume avec votre main, sans quoi vous n'arriverez à rien. » il lança un regard aux trois autres élèves, leur signifiant de se concentrer sur leur tache, ce qu'ils firent.

Dès lors, le silence religieux qui s'était installé dans la salle fut brisé par les incantations, sans grand résultat. Le second essai fut déjà un peu plus concluant, ainsi Terry Boot parvint-il à faire glisser légèrement sa plume au delà du cercle, manifestant sa joie à grand bruit, repris par ses camarades de maison. Au troisième essai, se fut au tour de Justin Finch-Fletchley, dont la plume ne sorti pas totalement du cercle, mais suffisamment pour constater sa réussite.

Les plumes furent remises en place et les autres se présentèrent à leur suite. Se démarquèrent ainsi Vincent Crabbe qui, s'étant penché plus que nécessaire sur la table, glissa pour s'écraser sur celle ci et se cassa le nez. Dean Thomas fit, pour sa part, la douloureuse expérience de se faire poursuivre par la plume, contrôlée discrètement par Pansy Parkinson qui attendait son tour. Quelques élèves n'arrivèrent même pas à prononcer la formule sans bégayer, ayant trop peur d'échouer, et Susan Bones réussit l'exploit de s'évanouir avant même d'essayer.

D'autres s'illustrèrent par leur réussite, Padma Patil fut par exemple la seule à réussir à faire bouger l'objet inerte dès le premier essai. Grégory Goyle, à la surprise générale, réussit à déplacer sa plume, mais au lieu de l'attirer vers lui, il la poussa. Qu'importe s'il était assez bête pour se tromper dans des formules aussi simple, il avait réussit. Le plus remarquable fut Blaise Zabini qui parvint à faire venir la plume jusqu'à sa main, et en fut récompenser de 10 points.

Ainsi donc, après ce premier tri, restait dans la salle, Terry Boot, Padma Patil et Morag MacDougal pour Serdaigle, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan pour Poufsouffle, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter pour Gryffondor, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy pour Serpentard.

Les autres élèves avaient été congédiés et avaient quartier libre, à la plus grande satisfaction de ceux ci. Pour les autres, le premier cours n'était pas terminé. Une autre table apparue à leur tour, strictement identique aux quatre premières.

Le professeur Rogue dévisageait la plupart de ses étudiants, avec toutefois la satisfaction, si ce n'est d'avoir le plus grand nombre d'élève de sa maison, au moins d'être à égalité avec Serdaigle. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas été recalé immédiatement que vous ne le serez pas » commença t'il de sa voix basse et lente. « Lorsque vous ne parviendrez plus à progresser, vous aurez atteint les limites de mon enseignement et vous pourrez partir. Nous allons continuer de travailler sur cette simple plume. Installez-vous par deux. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et sans grande surprise, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle restèrent avec leur camarade de maison, pendant que MacDougal, le plus Serpentard des Serdaigle, se retrouvait avec Goyle.

Rogue avait exposé le déroulement des cours. A chaque fois était fixé un objectif qui, s'il était atteint, permettait d'assister au cour suivant. Cet objectif serait connu d'un cours sur l'autre, permettant aux élèves de s'y préparer.

Pour cette séance ci, ils devaient se contenter à tour de rôle d'essayer de ne pas simplement faire bouger la plume mais de s'en saisir, ou de s'en ressaisir pour Blaise. Une fois qu'ils y seraient tous deux parvenu, ils devaient renouveller l'opération mais en même temps, le plus fort l'emportant. Les élèves se mirent donc à la tache sous l'œil acerbe et les conseils cinglants du professeur.

« Harry, concentres toi un peu » lança Hermione après le quatrième échec de celui ci.

« J'essaye mais je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne. »

« Tu devrais lire un peu plus sur ton temps libre. » lui reprocha-t-elle « La magie est comme un fluide qui circule en toi en permanence. Ta baguette ne sert qu'à l'orienter, c'est pour cela que ton bras doit être tendu, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Chaque baguette est fabriquée avec un élément ayant des propriétés magiques propres, comme la plume de phœnix pour la tienne. C'est ce qui te permet de ne pas avoir à faire trop d'effort pour orienter ta magie, et c'est ce qu'il faut compenser. »

Cette explication aboutie à un échec moins flagrant puisque la plume était presque arrivé à sa main après quelques bonds le long de table « J'aurais du faire comme Ron et partir dès le début. » lâcha-t-il excédé.

« Pardon ? » fit Hermione un peu fort sous le coup de la surprise

Le professeur attiré par l'exclamation vint flâner autour d'eux. « Montrez-moi un peu ce que vous êtes capable de faire Mr Potter. Vous devriez y être parvenu maintenant. »

Remettant la plume au centre du cercle il regarda Hermione qui la suppliait des yeux de ne pas abandonner. Il regarda alors la plume, tendit la main et ferma les yeux. Se représentant la plume dans son esprit, lentement, calmement, il visualisa l'action, la formule, le parcours, sa main. Se lançant alors il prononça les deux mots et là, sans ouvrir les yeux, senti la plume se poser dans sa paume.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, je vous enlève donc 5 points pour avoir flâné au lieu de travailler. Passez donc à la suite ou prenez la porte » fut la seule réponse de Rogue avant que celui n'aille terroriser les deux Poufsouffle.

« Tu as vu ça Hermione ? »

« Oui, toutes mes félicitations, je savais que tu en était capable » lui répondit elle.

« Je parlais de Rogue. Il m'a de nouveau enlevé des points. »

« Oh pardon, je n'y ai pas fait attention, ca devient habituelle maintenant. Mais c'est compréhensible, si Ron n'est pas là, tu redeviens son principal sujet de divertissement. D'ailleurs quand je vais mettre la main sur Ron, il va regretter de ne pas avoir à affronter Rogue plutôt que moi. »

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus son amie. En effet elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la présence de Ron n'était pas liée au comportement de Rogue, et que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une intervention du blond.

De son coté ledit blond justement regardait du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait du coté de la table des deux Gryffondor. Blaise avait été le meilleur jusqu'à présent et lui-même avait déjà été formé, dans sa famille, à contrôler sa magie. Aussi ces petits exercice n'étaient pour lui guère intéressant et lui permettaient de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour.

« Tu as défait ce que tu avais fait je présume » demanda Blaise en continuant de faire voler négligemment la plume devant lui. « Il n'est pas du genre à aimer les privilèges, il serait plutôt du genre martyre. »

« Je sais » lui répondit lascivement Draco « J'ai finit par comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant tout remis en état. J'ai quand même demandé à Rogue d'éviter autant que possible les retenues. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il n'ait plus de temps pour moi. »

« Encore faut il qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec toi. Des idées de ce coté là ? »

« Beaucoup, mais elles sont toutes humiliantes pour moi. Je pourrais me montrer amical envers les nouveaux, tenir mon rôle de préfet sans en abuser, ne plus humilier les autres, me prendre de sympathie pour ses amis tous plus étrange les uns que les autres, ou pour une créature ignoble va savoir. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est absolument pas moi. »

« Essaye de trouver dans ce que tu aimes des choses qu'il serait susceptible d'aimer également, en dehors de votre gout commun pour les mecs bien sur. Quoi que si vous êtes tous les deux tenté par des trucs à plusieurs » commença à imaginer le métisse.

« On se calme tout de suite, il a déjà du mal à concevoir à deux alors plus de deux ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite. D'ailleurs j'ai cherché, on a rien en commun mis à part le Quidditch mais on joue toujours l'un contre l'autre et ça devient donc vite un combat. » Aussi le premier cours de magie sans baguette se finit sans que les deux amis n'aient put trouver de solution

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passaient rapidement et on ne peut plus normalement entre les cours ennuyeux d'Histoire de la Magie et ceux redoutables de potions. Aussi quand vint le week end tant attendu par les élèves, fan du Quidditch ou non, l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur régnaient en maitre. Tous les élèves se préparaient à se rendre sur le terrain, tous sauf un, résistant encore et toujours à la fièvre sportive qui avait saisi ses condisciples plus par obligation que par choix.

« Si tu veux que je reste avec toi tu sais que tu n'as qu'à le demander Ron » tenta Harry sans le penser, simplement pour remonter le moral de son ami.

« Je ne vais pas te faire rater ça voyons, ce n'est pas le genre d'évènement qui se présente fréquemment. » répondit son camarade d'un ton morne.

« Je suis navré pour toi Ron, sincèrement, mais dis toi que comparé à ce que tu as fait, cette punition n'est pas si importante et tu auras l'occasion de les voir une autre fois. Je pense. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione avec incrédulité. « Bien sur, j'avais justement prévu de les inviter diner à la maison le mois prochain alors c'est pas grave. » ironisa Ron.

« J'essayai seulement de te réconforter, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. » s'offusqua cette dernière en tournant les talons.

« Et bien évite parce que c'est pas une réussite » lui hurla le rouquin alors qu'elle s'éloignait. « Allez vas y toi, en plus tu seras pris pour jouer avec eux, tu es le meilleur attrapeur de l'école. »

Partagé ente la tristesse de voir son ami privé de cet évènement qui, plus que quiconque, était fait pour lui, et entre l'allégresse de pouvoir se retrouver à jouer un match avec une équipe professionnelle, Harry parti retrouver Hermione. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs, la plupart des élèves étant déjà sur le terrain, aussi Hermione aborda t'elle le sujet Malefoy.

« Tu progresses un peu avec lui ? »

Harry fit le tour de qui pouvait être le "lui" en question avant de se rappeler ce que son amie lui avait demandé. « Pas eut beaucoup le temps ni l'opportunité en ce moment, et il ne semble pas vouloir faire de grand effort. »

« Je me demande si tu en fait aussi. Il n'est pas question qu'il devienne ton meilleur ami, juste de lui laisser voir la possibilité d'un changement de camp. » répondit elle agacée.

« Tu devrais peut être te dire que tu t'es trompé et qu'il n'a pas envie de changer de camp. »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre la discussion, arrivant dans le parc où le nombre d'oreilles indiscrètes devenaient trop nombreuses. Ayant rappelé à Harry la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait vis-à-vis de Draco, c'est dans un silence pesant que ceux-ci parcoururent la petite distance qui les mené vers la foule.

L'animation promise était bien au rendez vous et l'équipe n'était pas la seule, attiré par les bénéfices à se faire, de nombreux stand s'étaient installés. Sorciers itinérant, commerçant d'un jour ou professionnels en promotion, on trouvait de tous, de celui qui vendait des répliques miniature des joueurs, au bon de commande pour divers balaies, même Madame Rosmerta avait installé une buvette puisque les habitants de Pré au lard avaient délaissés le village pour assister à la démonstration.

On repérait donc difficilement les amis dans la foule et encore moins les ennemis. Aussi lorsque Hermione aperçut Seamus, agita t'elle frénétiquement son bras pour attirer son attention, et accéléra-t-elle le mouvement pour le rejoindre. Elle n'aperçut pas un groupe s'approchant qu'elle percuta de plein fouet, et se retrouva assise par terre, un peu sonné. Elle en sorti en étendant vociférer à coté d'elle

« Qui est l'abruti congénital assez stupide pour… » Draco qui se relevait à peine aperçut Hermione et Harry et ne finit pas sa phrase. Reprenant contenance, il finit de s'épousseter. « Granger » lança t'il hautain « On ne t'a jamais appris à faire attention ? »

La question n'appelait aucune réponse, mais Hermione, surpris par la remarque légère du Serpentard eut alors une idée subite. « Désolé, je te cherché justement. Le professeur Flitwick veut te voir avec Harry, on l'a croisé en venant. »

Harry regarda la préfète, un instant perplexe, se demandant si le choc n'avait pas eut sur elle quelques conséquences. « J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir croisé qui que ce soit et encore moins un professeur. » lui murmura t'il pendant que Draco et ses camarades se mettaient d'accord sur l'endroit où ils se retrouveraient.

« Te poses pas de question, je t'offre une occasion de lui parler. Et de toute façon maintenant c'est fait. »

Aussi Harry et Draco finirent par reprendre la direction du château. Si le silence avait été pesant à l'aller, celui entre les deux garçons était génant. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir entamer une discussion et ce fut finalement Harry qui se lança. « Merci »

« Pour quoi ? » répondit le Serpentard désintéressé.

« Rogue. Il est redevenu normal. Je pense que c'est à toi que je le dois. »

« C'est la première fois qu'on me remercie pour avoir le pouvoir de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un. Enfin si c'est ce que tu veux. » lacha le blond avec amertume.

Apparemment la discussion ne s'orientait pas vers une franche réconciliation. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne prends pas plaisir à me faire persécuter. C'est simplement que ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse chez les gens et que j'aime que les choses soient juste. Je t'apprécierais pas davantage si tu me fais des cadeaux justes pour me montrer à quel point tu es influent, au contraire. »

« J'ai remarqué, mais j'avais pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir la paix. Surtout qu'il s'acharne sur toi sans raison objective, ca ne faisait que remettre les choses en ordre. »

Arrivant dans le hall, Draco chercha du regard le professeur Flitwick qui ne viendrait jamais, toujours aussi contrarié.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu voulais simplement être gentil ? Ca aurait été mieux que ton laïus pour te vendre. » le questionna Harry.

Ayant entendu du bruit, le blond l'entraina dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots pour pouvoir poursuivre la discussion sans risque d'être surpris. « Je suis comme ça. C'est tout » souffla Draco de plus en plus excédé. Le brun était décidément long à comprendre. « Je ne fais pas de cadeaux juste pour le geste, en tous cas d'habitude, ça été un réflexe. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise moi, c'est mon éducation, un automatisme. »

« Et ton éducation te permet pas d'arrêter de me faire la gueule. »

« Merde Harry, tu piges pas que c'était pas évident d'allez voir Severus pour lui demande ce genre de service surtout te concernant, que ça l'était encore moins de lui demander juste après l'inverse et ce sans pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi ? Et il fait quoi l'autre abruti, je vais pas rester planté là toute la journée à l'attendre. »

« Tu m'as appelé Harry... »

« Et c'était très agréable » répondit il en rougissant « Tu sais que malgré que je sois un peu con par moment, que je passe pour être un sacré connard prétentieux et que tu as un don pour m'énerver, je tiens à toi. C'est ça qui rend les choses encore plus énervantes d'ailleurs. »

« C'est le compliment le plus raté mais le plus joli que j'ai entendu. Faut vraiment te pousser loin pour que tu te lâches un peu. »

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il s'avança légèrement vers Draco et frola ses lèvres avec les siennes avant qu'un bruit sourd ne les interrompt.

« Merlin, y a une main dans le couloir… » commença à paniquer le Serpentard voyant le membre seul, gisant au milieu du couloir sur les pierres brut.

Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette et s'avançait prudemment, s'attendant à tout moment à la voir bouger. Même pour un sorcier, voir une main sans un corps au bout apparaitre d'un coup n'était pas habituelle et surtout assez effrayant. Une fois à quelques il heurta quelque chose et comprit immédiatement. Rangeant sa baguette il s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité et dévoila un Ronald Weasley évanoui.

« Alors là on est dans la merde » lança t'il sans trop savoir si tenter de le réveiller était une bonne idée. Mais Draco était déjà arrivé et se délectait en donnant de bonne baffe au rouquin pour le remettre d'aplomb.

« Mais arrêtes, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu essayes de l'achever là ? » fit harry en prenant le bras du blond.

« C'est juste pour le réveiller, mais j'admet que j'y prend un certain plaisir. Apparemment le choc a du être pas mal parce que ça ne lui fait pas d'effet. Direction l'infirmerie, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Surtout pas. Il est consigné dans la tour, si on apprend qu'il est sorti cette fois ci ce sera le renvoi. » Dit précipitemment Harry.

« Faut peut être pas le laisser là alors, d'autant que Flitwick devrait pas tarder quand même. »

« Laisses tomber, personne ne viendra. C'était une invention d'Hermione, je t'expliquerais. Bon vu qu'on ne peut pas le monter à l'infirmerie, ni le laisser là il faut l'amener ailleurs. La tour est trop loin pour qu'on y arrive tranquillement entre les tableaux et les fantomes, donc on va utiliser ta chambre. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Draco « Je suis pas un refuge pour animaux perdu et malade. Je suis sur qu'il ne s'est pas lavé depuis des mois en plus. »

« Arrêtes avec ça et aide moi plutôt. »

De mauvaise grâce, il s'exécuta et soutint, aussi peu que possible et avec un profond dégout, le roux qu'il conduisit à travers les cachots jusqu'à sa chambre. Si l'un pensait au moyen de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, Harry de son coté pensait à ce qu'il allait dire au réveil de son ami. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait qu'il l'apprenne, de plus Ron n'était pas vraiment connu pour être le plus à même de garder un secret, surtout celui la et même par amitié. Accepterait il seulement de considérer encore Harry comme son ami.

Arrivant dans la chambre il le déposèrent sur le lit, l'idée de le laisser sur le tapis qu'avait émise Draco n'ayant pas été bien accueilli par le Survivant.

« Bon vu que je ne compte pas le laisser seul dans ma chambre et que je ne vais pas le veiller non plus, passe moi la fiole bleu sur l'étagère, ça va le réveiller en un temps records. »

Harry eut préféré avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à la confrontation mais s'exécuta, toutefois Draco ne prit pas la fiole, ayant entre temps penser qu'il faudrait toucher Ron et lui ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire avaler la potion.

« Finalement fais le c'est ton ami, j'aurais peur d'être saisie d'une envie de l'étouffer avec. Ce serait dommage. »

Harry s'approcha du lit et fit couler doucement le liquide dans la bouche de son ami, veillant à ce que celui-ci l'avale bien. Quand la fiole fut vide, il entendit derrière lui Draco tomber sur le sol et fut à son tour projeté par terre par le réveil brutal de Ron.

« Oh putain. » furent les premiers mots du roux. « Qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

« Calmes toi Ron, tu as fais un petit malaise mais surtout calmes toi je dois voir si Malefoy va bien, on est chez lui. Tu ne paniques pas, tout va bien. » répondit Harry en se redressant comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

« T'arrêtes jamais de faire des conneries Potter ? »

* * *

_Et ainsi s'achève ce nouveau chapitre après une interruption de je ne sais pas combien de mois. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'en ce moment je fais rien de ma vie, donc écrire, je n'ai que ça à faire. La seconde bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapiter suivant est déjà entièrement écrit et que le neuf est en route et je vais bien m'y amuser. par contre faut quand même que je le relise parce que je fais déjà énormément de faute alors sans relecture j'imagine à peine. La mauvaise nouvellement maintenant, enfin ca dépend du point de vue, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas où je vais. Pour ceux qui en doutait encore, j'ai aucun fil conducteur, je sais pas comment sera ma fin, a part mauvaise, ni quand et encore moins ce que je vais mettre jusque là._

_Que de bonne nouvelle donc._


	8. Chapter 8 : Mon meilleur ennemi

**Disclamer** : Je n'ai rien, je suis pauvre, c'est à ce tirer une balle le disclamer. Devoir à chaque fois rappeler que rien ne m'appartient et que tout est à une autre ça vous plombe le moral. Pour cela que je le fait en dernier d'ailleurs.

**WARNING** : Cette histoire met en scène une relation homosexuelle. Même si jusqu'ici on ne dirait pas forcément, mais là c'est bon, ça s'améliore, ils vont finir ensemble, faut bien que je les fassent avancer un peu, surtout l'autre bourrique de Harry. Donc si vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus ne lisez pas. Enfin celui la vous pouvez, le prochain par contre c'est nettement moins sur parce que ça va déjà être plus réel et celui d'après alors là vous risquez la mort parce qu'ils risquent carrément de faire… enfin voila, et oui pas de suspens je l'ai prévu pour le chapitre 10, enfin si j'arrive à me démerder correctement.

**Nda** : Deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, je suis dingue, ou je m'emmerde profondément en ce moment. Je vous laisse trouver ce qui est vrai.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché**

**Chapitre VIII : Mon meilleur ennemi.**

Le choc avait du être vraiment rude, Ron avait appelé Harry par son nom et comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliqué, Malefoy s'était évanoui de l'autre coté du lit. D'ailleurs il était temps de s'inquiéter de son cas, on ne perd pas connaissance pas comme ça, sans raison.

« Ron, reposes toi un peu on va discuter tous les deux mais s'il te plait là je dois vraiment voir comment il va. »

« J'ai pas besoin de repos Potter, j'ai besoin d'un verre. » Fit Ron d'une voix cinglante qui ne lui était pas habituelle et ressemblait étrangement à celle du blond le plus désagréable de l'école.

« Oui on va tous avoir besoin d'un verre, et même plus. » répondit le brun en contournant le lit pour essayer de réanimé le serpentard.

« Laisse tomber il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris, JE suis Draco » fit se dernier en se levant.

« C'est un rêve pas drôle et je vais me réveiller, ou alors je suis en train de devenir dingue. »

« Tu ne deviens pas dingue et moi non plus » dit Draco en examinant la fiole et sentant son contenu « C'est la potion. »

« Elle était pas censé te, enfin le réveiller ? » essaya Harry sans trop savoir où il en était.

« La bleue si, pas la mauve, tu as un problème avec les couleurs ou quoi ? » répondit il en lançant rageusement la fiole qui se brisa contre le mur. Il s'en voulait plus à lui-même qu'à Harry. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé trainer sur l'étagère, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rangé soigneusement. Sa négligence allait lui couter cher maintenant parce qu'IL finirait bien par l'apprendre.

« Désolé j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe. C'était quoi ? »

« Tu connais le polynectar ? » s'enquit Draco.

« Heu oui. Un peu. La théorie bien sur » marmonna t'il en guise de réponse, se disant que ce n'était pas encore le moment de raconter les quelques coups bas qu'il avait fait à son camarade. Peut être un jour en riraient-ils mais l'humeur n'était pas à la fête pour l'instant.

« Et bien c'est le même principe mais en plus avancée. Au lieu de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, tu prends son corps. »

Se disant il s'était mis au chevet du corps de son propre corps au Ron se trouvait désormais endormi. « Tu m'aide à me mettre sur le lit ? Je ne vais pas me laisser par terre non plus. »

« Donc toi tu es lui et lui c'est toi. C'est… déroutant. Comment on l'annule ? »

« On ne l'annule pas, les effets cessent d'eux même au bout d'un petit moment. Jusque là rien à faire. »

Harry se figea et lâcha le corps de Draco qui s'écrasa a moitié sur le lit « Un petit moment ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« En théorie 48 heures, mais c'est approximatif, elle n'a encore jamais été essayé ».

Harry blémi, 48 heures dans cette situation avec une potion expérimentale dont les effets n'étaient même pas sur. « On a besoin d'aide là, il faut prévenir quelqu'un. »

« Si on en est là c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on apprenne qu'il était sorti en douce je te ferais remarquer. Je te rendais service. »

« Merci le service, je préfère le voir renvoyé plutôt que mort. Et qu'est ce qui te prend d'avoir ce genre de truc chez toi d'abord ? »

Draco resta un moment gêné, tentant de finir de mettre son propre corps convenablement sur son lit. Il fallait lui dire. De toute façon c'est ce qu'il comptait faire depuis quelques temps déjà, bien qu'il aurait préféré présenter les choses comme une forme de preuve de son changement d'attitude et non pas contraint et forcé. Il se demandait si Harry comprendrait, comment il réagirait. Il pouvait très bien allait directement dans le bureau du directeur lui racontait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Cette potion n'est pas… comment dire. N'est pas très légal et relève d'une branche de la magie pas forcément apprécié à sa juste valeur. » commença t'il en guise d'explication tout en continuant de s'occuper de lui-même, plus pour éviter le regard du brun que par compassion pour le roux.

« Pas très légal ? Ca l'est ou ça ne l'est pas, c'est au choix. Et je crains la réponse mais de quelle branche de la magie tu parles ?

« Pas très blanche, on pourrait même dire plutôt noire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est forcément dangereux, l'occlumencie est considéré comme de la magie noire je te rappel. »

Piètre défense qui n'arrivait même pas à le convaincre lui-même. Mais il fallait bien tenter de minimiser les choses. Si déjà il avait du mal avec cela, qu'est ce qu'allait être sa réaction pour la suite.

« Très bien, bon en même temps je ne suis pas plus surpris que ça, donc passons. Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour Ron ? » demanda Harry avec calme

« Ah non, ça y a pas de risque, il va très bien et ira très bien à son réveil si ce n'est quelques effets secondaires désirés. » ajouta t il rapidement.

« Qui sont ? » s'impatienta Harry.

« Le but de la potion est que la personne qui la boit dort pendant qu'elle fait effet pour ne pas qu'il puisse intervenir. Ainsi à son réveil il ne sera rendu compte de rien, et un des effets secondaire qui a été assez difficile à obtenir est le trou de mémoire de 48 heures mais rien de plus, et ce sera alors le moment de combler ces 48 heures en lui racontant suffisamment de chose pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa place. »

Avisant une bouteille qui trainait par là, Harry s'en saisit et y but directement au goulot. « Me fallait un petit remontant là. Bon quand il se réveillera je vais avoir beaucoup d'explication à lui donner. En attendant dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais avec ce truc, en plus je croyais que toute forme de magie noire était contrôlé pour ne pas pouvoir entrer dans l'école. »

« Tu devrais prendre un verre pour commencer et le remplir parce que rien ne va te plaire. Les bagages sont fouillés certes mais avec l'incident du train les miens ne l'ont pas été. C'était le but d'ailleurs, de décrocher le wagon. Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes. Je ne vise pas aussi mal. Je pensais cependant le faire avant que tu n'entres dans le wagon. »

« Effectivement ça ne me plait pas. » répondit Harry. « Continues maintenant que tu es lancée. Pourquoi as-tu pris tant de précaution à faire rentrer cette potion ? »

Draco déglutit, si jusque là Harry prenait les choses relativement bien, il ne s'agissait que de quelques petites entorses aux lois sans trop de gravité. La suite était par contre d'un niveau bien supérieur et la réaction du brun l'angoissait.

« D'abord je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de m'en servir mais qu'il était important qu'IL le croit. Et il est d'ailleurs toujours important qu'IL continue à le croire. »

« Viens-en directement au fait. »

« C'était les ordres du Maitre. Je devais m'en servir sur toi pour remplir la mission qu'il m'a confié. »

Harry accusa le coup mais n'en laissa rien paraitre, il voulait la fin de l'histoire, il voulait savoir ce que Voldemort avait encore inventé contre lui. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui voulait du mal, on lui avait fait ou essayer de lui faire bien pire. La différence était qu'il s'agissait de Draco et qu'il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans ce genre de rôle.

« Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de prendre ma place. A quoi cela servait il ? »

Draco dégluti péniblement. « Cette potion a comme particularité, outre le fait de prendre l'apparence de celui qui la boit, de prendre également ses capacités. Et une de tes capacités est nécessaire, une capacité rare, très rare. Salazar Serpentard a laissé autre chose que le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, celui-ci avait également un rôle de gardien. De quoi je ne sais pas. Mais c'est quelque chose que le Lord Noir veut récupérer. »

« Et pour pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets il est nécessaire de parler fourchelangue, chose que seul lui et moi pouvons faire » acheva Harry. « Comme il ne peut pas venir lui-même il ne reste plus que moi et je ne l'aurais jamais fait ».

« Tu as compris le principe, l'idée était simple. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? »demanda froidement Harry.

C'était la question qu'il redoutait, il n'avait pas grand-chose à part sa parole, c'est ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs empêché de lui parler plus tôt. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, le temps de gagner sa confiance et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans la pire des situations qu'il avait imaginé.

« Rien ne t'y oblige. Mais considère les faits suivants, tout d'abord j'aurais put te faire prendre cette potion la dernière fois et ne l'ai pas fait. Ensuite je t'ai tout raconté, avec le risque que tu ailles rapporter cela aux autorités ce qui me causerais des ennuis. Si j'avais un plan derrière la tête, je ne vois pas en quoi être arrêté ou renvoyé pourrait m'y aider. »

Ses paroles étaient censé, rien de tout cela n'était à son avantage, à dire vrai Harry se rendait compte qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et que Draco était entièrement à sa merci. Ce n'était pas dans le genre du blond de se mettre volontairement dans une telle position et c'était la chose la plus stupide à faire s'il avait vraiment une mission à faire à Hogwarts ou même auprès de lui. De plus Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie d'y croire, envie de croire que celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas capable de faire ce genre de chose, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était peut être un sale gosse prétentieux mais il n'avait jamais put croire réellement qu'il pouvait devenir comme son père.

« Mettons que je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute » finit par lui lancer le brun, se disant qu'il commettait peut être là sa plus grosse erreur. « On ne peut en tous cas pas rester comme ça pendant 48 heures tu te rends bien compte et si Voldemort veut quelque chose ici tout le monde est en danger. »

Le nom honnis fit frissonner Draco tandis que le complexe du héros de Harry ressortait une fois encore, exacerbé à son gout. « S'il n'est pas venu le récupérer lui-même il ne le fera pas plus maintenant donc personne n'est en danger à part moi, il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Weasley, je te rappel qu'il risque le renvoi, alors que là il fait une sieste de 48 heures et on en parle plus. »

Harry dut bien reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ni l'envie que ça s'apprenne. « Et tu comptes expliquer comment le fait que Draco n'apparaisse plus en public pendant tout ce temps ? »

Trop heureux de voir que Harry le croyait plus qu'il ne se croyait lui-même, il n'en chercha pas la raison et ce contenta de sourire à la dernière remarque.

« Ca ce ne sera pas très dur, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est de réussir à me faire passer pour ce crétin de Weasley sans que personne ne se doute... » Sans avoir achevé sa phrase il s'était déjà installé à son bureau et écrivait rapidement sur un parchemin quelques mots.

Aussitôt finit, il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraina dans une course effréné à travers les couloirs désertés, en direction de la volière où il prit un hibou au plumage sombre qui semblait avoir passé plus de temps dans des égouts que dans le ciel.

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est exactement celui là qu'il me faut. » lui lança t'il en avisant l'air sceptique du Gryffon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bien loin de l'agitation qui régnait parmi les élèves, le maitre des potions s'affairait dans son cachot à préparer ses prochains cours. Les gamineries mises en avant par le directeur ne l'amusaient pas et voir une horde d'adolescents surexcité piaillant et courant en tout sens le répugnait plus que ne l'attirait la possibilité de pouvoir punir à tout va. Il fut donc surpris de se voir déranger par un volatile entré on ne sait comment. Décidément la faculté de ces animaux à toujours délivrer leur message devrait faire l'objet d'une étude du ministère.

Après avoir pris connaissance du message, il laissa son travail en plan et fila en direction de la chambre de son élève favori. Voulant s'assurer que ses doutes étaient fondés. Arrivé à la chambre, et après avoir frappé à la porte, il entra et aperçut le corps étendu de Draco sur le lit. Prenant son pouls, il avisa par terre les morceaux de la fiole vide qu'il connaissait bien.

Sans s'inquiéter, davantage il referma la porte, et alla rejoindre le bureau directorial. Traversant le grand hall au pas de course il fut interpellé par un groupe d'élève de sa maison.

« Faites vite miss Parkinson je suis pressé. » leur lança, sans un regard, le directeur de Serpentard, en ralentissant l'allure.

« Nous cherchons Draco professeur, il est parti avec Potter pour retrouver le professeur Flitwick mais il n'est toujours pas revenu et nous ne les trouvons pas » commença Pansy, devant presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, intéressé. « Il y a de cela combien de temps ? »

« Environ deux ou trois heures. Granger et Potter son arrivés et elle les a envoyé à Flitwick. Draco devait nous rejoindre plus tard mais on s'est inquiété quand lui et Potter on manquait le match. Il a put… »

Rogue balaya la fin de la phrase d'un revers de main. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Monsieur Malefoy va bien mais à du s'absenter d'urgence. Trouvez Miss Granger et dites lui de se présenter chez le directeur. Rapidement. » Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, il était déjà reparti.

Arrivant devant la Gargouille il eut l'heureuse surprise de croiser le directeur, sortant de son bureau.

« Severus, je n'aurais pas pensé vous voir sortir de vos cachots aujourd'hui. Vous m'accompagnez ? » lui dit joyeusement le vieil homme.

« Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si les choses changeaient. » se contenta de répondre son professeur.

Le sourire malicieux sur le visage de Dumbledore disparu aussitôt et ils remontèrent tout deux dans le bureau « Quel dommage qu'ils doivent tout deux manquer cette petite fête, mais je présume que c'était l'occasion rêvé. Racontez-moi, Severus. »

Le maitre des potions rapporta brièvement les différents éléments qu'il avait. Le message de Draco qui lui demandait d'expliquer une absence de 48 heures, la durée pendant laquelle la potion qu'il avait lui-même préparé devait faire effet, le fait que Potter et Malefoy aient été seul pour aller voir un professeur qui était absent et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été revu et bien entendu le sommeil profond dans lequel il avait trouvé son élève.

« J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir Miss Granger, puisque la seule zone d'ombre est de connaitre son rôle dans cette affaire. » conclut le professeur.

Dumbledore acquiesça à cette dernière remarque quand on frappa à la porte, et ayant invité la personne à entrer, vit Hermione, le regard bas.

« La gargouille était ouverte j'ai pensé que c'était pour moi » dit elle timidement sans oser lever les yeux

« Et vous avez bien fait. Asseyez vous donc. » Se levant, il vint lui proposer quelques sucreries qu'elle refusa poliment. « Oui, en grandissant on perd le gout à ces petites choses. Je ne l'ai jamais perdu pour ma part. Enfin, nous avons appris que vous aviez envoyé messieurs Potter et Malefoy voir le professeur Flitwick… » Dit il en voyant le visage de son élève prendre une teinte rouge vif.

Rogue acheva la phrase, nettement moins amusé « Or le professeurs a profité de ce week-end pour se rendre à Londres. Auriez-vous quelques choses à dire ? »

Un long silence gêné suivit la question du professeur. Hermione n'avait pas prévu que ce petit mensonge allait l'amener aussi loin. Elle imaginait déjà le pire, Harry et Malefoy se battant, les deux finissants à l'infirmerie. De ce point de vue, son intervention paraissait être un piège et il y avait peu de chance qu'on puisse croire son histoire, surtout Rogue.

Ce fut finalement le directeur qui reprit la parole, au grand soulagement de la Gryffondor. « Je pense que tous ici avons le même objectif. Miss Granger, j'ai rarement vu une élève plus intelligente et je crois que vous avez compris ce qui se passe. Parlez sans crainte, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser nous sommes tout prêt à vous croire. »

Encouragé par ces quelques paroles, et n'ayant aucune autre échappatoire, Hermione se lança donc. Malgré son aversion et ses doutes sur la fidélité du professeur de potion, le directeur semblait lui faire confiance, et elle devinait à demi mot qu'ils savaient déjà tout et n'attendaient qu'une confirmation.

« Je pense que Malefoy pourrait changer de camp et que Harry est le seul qui puisse réussir à le convaincre. » lâcha t'elle brusquement. « J'ai essayé d'organiser à plusieurs reprises des rencontres pour les obliger à se parler, aujourd'hui encore. »

« Je vous remercie Miss Granger. Vous avez encore une fois fait preuve d'un bon sens évident. Il est vrai que le jeune Malefoy doute de plus en plus des choix de son père. » lui répondit Dumbledore en la gratifiant d'un de ses fameux sourire espiègle.

« De bon sens ? Potter est la dernière personne avec qui Monsieur Malefoy pourrait s'entendre. Les mettre ensemble est une incitation à le faire rejoindre les Mangemorts. Nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça. » ragea Rogue.

« Au contraire Severus, au contraire, c'est la personne la plus à même d'y arriver, bien que cela ne me réjouisse pas forcément » Intervint le directeur, énigmatique. « Je vous remercie Miss Granger, vous pouvez y aller, mais laissez Harry continué à croire, enfin vous savez, pour le professeur Rogue. Il est important que leurs rapports ne changent pas. »

Laissant la jeune fille sortir le maitre des cachots intervint à nouveau. « La bonne volonté de miss Granger aura précipité les choses. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit plus question pour lui de changer de camp et qu'il ait décidé d'accomplir sa mission. »

« Les choses ne sont pas forcément aussi simple et je suis assez surpris qu'il soit passé à l'acte. Il va sans dire que quoi qu'il fasse, plus aucun élève ne doit pouvoir sortir du château ni faire sortir quoi que ce soit. Nous allons attendre afin de nous assurer de ses intentions et dans 48 heures, nous les convoquerons tous ici pour tirer les choses au clair. En attendant, vous devez surveiller Harry de très prêt. J'ai peur que vous passiez encore quelques nuits blanches Severus, j'en suis désolé. »

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se quittèrent, l'un particulièrement énervé et l'autre particulièrement inquiet. Les choses n'avançaient pas comme il l'avait prévu et pourtant, pourtant il ne se trompait pas, il avait toujours eut raison et il ne pouvait en être autrement cette fois là. Surtout cette fois là.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry et Draco étaient remontés dans la tour des Gryffondor, Ron ne devait pas en sortir et il fallait se faire discret pendant deux jours. Aussi, Draco allait-il devoir vivre pendant deux jours dans la peau du roux sans éveiller les soupçons et être entouré de ce qu'il détestait le plus. Après lui avoir donné quelques consignes, ne pas fouiller les affaires des autres, ne rien voler, ne rien dégrader, ne pas sortir, éviter de parler à qui que ce soit, Harry le laissa seul, devant tout de même faire une apparition à la fête pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

C'est anxieux et à contre cœur qu'il le laissa dans la grande salle, se rassurant et se disant qu'il rentrerait avec les premiers élèves pour prévenir tout incident. Malheureusement pour lui Hermione rejoint la tour quelques instant après qu'il l'ait quitté.

« Salut Ron, désolé je n'ai pas le temps de parler, j'ai besoin de la carte de Harry. » lui dit elle essoufflé.

« Tu me prends pour ton chien Granger ? » lança t'il machinalement, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Hermione.

« Tout va bien ? »

De toutes les personnes susceptible de rentrer il avait fallu que ce soit elle et dès la première phrase il avait oublié qui il était. En plus elle lui demandé quelque chose et il ne savait pas du tout ou trouver cette carte, carte de quoi d'ailleurs, il ne le savait même pas.

« Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure ? » tenta-t-elle devant le silence de son ami « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de rester là mais si tu étais venu ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

« Oui, je suis navré, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. » lui répondit Draco, trop heureux de voir une porte de sortie expliquant son comportement. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches au fait ? »

« La carte des maraudeurs. Je ne sais pas où est Harry et je dois le voir. »

Décidément la chance l'accompagnait il savait où était Harry, aucune besoin de chercher quoi ce soit. « Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas 5 minutes. Il était passé me voir, mais il est retourné à la fête. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Si je te le dit tu vas t'énerver. » rougit Hermione.

« Décidément c'est beau l'amitié ici. »

« Très bien Ron, mais je t'aurais mis en garde. J'essaye de rapprocher un peu Harry de Malefoy pour qu'il enterre la hache de guerre. Qu'il fasse la paix pardon » finit elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait employé une expression moldue. « J'ai fait une nouvelle tentative en aujourd'hui en espérant que Malefoy puisse changer de camp et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais Rogue était au courant, et je veux savoir ce qu'il a encore put faire. »

« Je vois, mais tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis, Harry est un grand garçon et Rogue n'est pas si terrible. » Encore une fois Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ron qui lui disait ça, c'était comme si le soleil se levait en pleine nuit, inimaginable, même pour un sorcier. Voyant son expression Draco reprit « Je veux dire par là que s'il est dans cette école depuis tout ce temps il y a une raison, il se donne un air mais c'est tout. »

« Tu es au courant ? » lui répondit-elle-incrédule « Ron, il est très important que ça ne s'apprenne pas. »

« Je ne suis pas fou, je ne vais pas aller crier ça sur tout les toits, il pourrait me faire la peau lui-même. » se défendit le blond.

« Parfait, si on apprend qu'il est de notre coté et plus encore qu'il tente de soustraire Malefoy à tu-sais-qui, j'aurais des ennuis. Et Harry ne doit surtout rien savoir, Dumbledore me l'a expressément demandé. »

« Quoi ? De notre coté ? »

Mais Hermione avait déjà passé la porte et était repartie, laissant le Serpentard perdu dans cette pièce étrangère et dans ses pensés confuses. Rogue n'était pas de leur coté à eux, il était de son coté à lui, enfin de ce qui était son coté, il servait le Seigneur Noir depuis longtemps. Il l'avait vu plus d'une fois au manoir avec son père, ce dernier lui racontant ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi son parrain essayait-il de le faire passer à l'ennemi, pourquoi aller voir le directeur alors qu'il devait le couvrir dans l'exécution du plan du Lord. Il en arrivait à la seule conclusion possible, que ce dernier avait trahit Voldemort.

Il passa la fin de l'après midi à retourner dans sa tête tous les évènements qui, avec le recul aurait put lui laisser deviner le vrai rôle de son parrain. Cette découverte ne le perturbait pas outre mesure, cela le confortait dans le propre choix qu'il avait fait, il se sentait moins seul mais combien de temps il avait ainsi perdu et cette trahison en était également une envers lui. L'avoir laissé dans l'erreur tout ce temps alors que Severus était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait plus d'une figure paternelle. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas sa confiance, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, mais qu'il ne lui avait pas plus fait confiance de son coté. Il fut tiré de ses analyses par le retour bruyant des premiers élèves aux alentour de 17 heures.

« Hey Ron » lança Seamus qui venait de l'apercevoir, faisant rapidement disparaitre par la même occasion tout sourire de son visage pour ne pas froisser le roux. « Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le penser tu sais, c'est pour ça qu'on est rentré tôt. »

« C'était absolument incroyable, je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. » hurla Dean en entrant à son tour.

Avant qu'il n'ait put poursuivre Hermione lui avait déjà donné un grand coup dans l'estomac et interpella le roux « Viens Ron, avec Harry nous avons une surprise pour toi. »

Harry, craignant toujours un faux pas du faux Weasley, s'inquiéta davantage, Hermione était la dernière personne avec qui il devait se retrouver en dehors de la cadette de la famille. Ron s'étant déjà levé et Harry ne trouvant rien à dire, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dehors en à peine quelques secondes.

« Désolé Harry, il fallait que je te parle en privé et je ne pouvais pas laissé Ron tout seul avec ces idiots » regardant ce dernier avec compassion, Hermione rajouta à son intention « Les autres vont arriver et, ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai peur que tu perdes rapidement ton calme en les entendant parlé de leur journée. «

« Trop gentil de ta part » se contenta de lui répondre Draco alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les appartements que Harry aurait put occuper en tant que préfet. « Les elfes de maisons refusent de passer ? » demanda Draco en voyant en l'état d'abandon de la pièce.

« Pourquoi le feraient-ils alors que je ne l'occupe pas plus que toi avant moi. » lui répondit Harry, permettant ainsi d'informer le Serpentard de la situation et d'éviter un impair.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit en faisant voler la poussière et alors que Harry la rejoignait, Draco se mit à épousseter devant eux la seule chaise de la pièce avant de s'y installer.

« Tu es étrange en ce moment Ron. Enfin on s'en occupera plus tard. » se retournant vers Harry elle commença sa séance de question. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Vous avez disparu pendant des heures, tu s raté le match alors que tu devais jouer avec l'équipe et ne t'inquiète pas il est au courant » conclu-t-elle en voyant le visage effaré de son ami allant d'elle à Ron.

Il est au courant… Lui par contre commençait à en avoir assez de découvrir qui savait quoi avant lui. Parler de Malefoy devant lui-même sans que Hermione ne le sache n'était pas une bonne idée. Connaissant en plus le caractère du blond, un mot de travers et il s'emporterait.

« Ca va. » fit il simplement. « On ne s'est pas entretué, on a discuté de manière assez civilisé et tu as peut être raison. On s'est quitté il devait… » hors du champs de vision de son amie, il pouvait voir Draco lui faire de grand signe « … il devait applaudir. »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna t'elle. « Ron tien toi tranquille s'il te plait on a bientôt fini » lui fit elle sans lui jeter un regard.

Vu le visage déconfit de Draco ça ne devait pas être le bon mot. « Il devait partir je veux dire, il allait… » Draco recommençait son cirque, il mimait quelque chose avec son visage « … il était triste, enfin énervé. »

Encore raté, Harry trouvait ce petit exercice vraiment énervant. Draco referma sa cape, fronça les sourcils, lança un regard glacé, en vain. Puis il désigna une fiole vide posé sur une table. « Rogue ? » s'étonna-t-il « Pardon, je veux dire, il allait voir Rogue. »

« Ca expliquerai comment il savait que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec votre escapade. Je dois réfléchir, il y a des choses qui ne collent pas quand même. Pourquoi Malefoy serait il allé le lui dire ? Bon je vous laisse les garçons j'ai besoin de paix. » leur fit-elle en se levant. « Et je te trouvais déjà étrange Harry, si tu t'y met aussi Ron on ne va pas s'en sortir. J'espère que vous ne me caché rien. »

Aussitôt sortie, Draco reprit la parole « Cette journée fut riche en enseignement, j'ai appris que tu n'étais vraiment pas doué pour l'improvisation et qu'elle réfléchit beaucoup trop pour notre bien. »

« N'y pense même pas » lui dit Harry d'un ton autoritaire.

« Ce serait une bonne solution, elle va finir par trouver quelque chose et il suffit de lui faire oublier à peine 12 heures. »

« J'aurais assez de mal à expliqué à Ron pourquoi il a oublié 48 heures de sa vie sans devoir trouver autre chose pour elle. Bon ça c'est pas trop mal passé. Tu es à l'abri des autres, ils vont redescendre manger pour le repas d'honneur qui commence à 18h30. Tu auras la paix jusqu'à au moins 21 heures, le plus gros des élèves rentrant à 22 heures. » lui récitait le brun.

« Je ne vais pas au repas non plus ? Décidément sa vie est d'un ennui. »

« Et ça nous arrange bien. » Harry ne voyait pas grand-chose à dire à Malefoy en plus et un silence s'installa avant que les deux garçons ne commencent à évacuer le stress et à parler de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

« Il parait que ce genre de chose on en rit plus tard. » tenta fébrilement Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est ce qu'on dit, mais bon j'ai quand même raté l'évènement de l'année et je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi rire. » s'entendit il répondre par un blond guère amusé

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'équipe de toute façon ? »

« Et alors ? J'aurais quand même put jouer avec eux, profiter un peu de ce week-end. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, on aurait peut être même put jouer ensemble pour changer. Je suis sur qu'on aurait fait un malheur. »

S'en suivit une discussion animée sur leurs exploits respectifs au Quidditch et les prouesses qu'ils auraient put faire aujourd'hui. Tout deux allant jusqu'à imaginer leur victoire et leur recrutement dans une équipe professionnelle.

Le temps fila et Harry, s'apercevant de l'heure, se leva et fut surpris d'éprouver un certains regret à l'idée de quitter le blond et à laisser là leur discussion. Peut être que le voir sous l'apparence de Ron le rendait plus sympathique, il avait put parler près d'une heure comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, riant même avec lui.

Avant de passer la porte, il donna les dernières consignes au roux « Ton repas doit t'être apporté par un elfe dans la salle commune, tu connais le mot de passe pour y retourner maintenant. Si je peux te donner un conseil, couche-toi tôt, ça t'évitera d'avoir à parler avec les autres. Je suis sur que tu devrais trouver le dortoir, le lit de Ron est le premier à gauche en rentrant, je suis à coté donc au moins tu auras la paix. »

Harry rejoint le repas, sans avoir trop le cœur à la fête, il était passé par trop de sentiment aujourd'hui, peur, colère, inquiétude et maintenant… Maintenant il ne savait plus. Il avait décidé de manger rapidement pour remonter au plus vite mais c'était sans compter sur sa célébrité. Les joueurs de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, bien qu'admirés par la plupart des élèves, choyés par les reporters de divers journaux du monde sorcier et sollicités par des personnalités du ministère heureux de se faire photographier avec eux, étaient tous curieux de rencontrer le Survivant.

Aussi finit-il tardivement par être libéré de ses obligations, après avoir parlé avec chacun d'eux, ou plutôt écouté les joueurs se vanter de leurs exploits et lui donner des conseils, sous l'attention envieuse de ses camarades de classe. Il leur aurait bien volontiers laissé la place. A chaque fois le scenario était le même, une personnalité voulait le rencontrer, simplement pour avoir une anecdote de plus à raconter et pouvoir lui dispenser un enseignement parfois aussi inutile qu'ennuyeux. Bien que pour une fois, la discussion aurait put l'intéressé, son esprit était accaparé par un certain Serpentard, laissé seul au beau milieu de la tour qui se remplissait progressivement de Gryffondor.

Quand il arriva, il monta directement au dortoir, il était déjà tard et la plupart des élèves s'étaient mis au lit, les cours reprenant le lendemain. Draco avait suivi son conseil et semblait endormi.

« Ca lui passera Harry, ne t'en fais pas. » le surprit Seamus qui se mettait à son tour sous les couvertures. « Il ne devait pas avoir envie de nous voir rentrer. Rater son équipe favorite et un diner en leurs présences en plus, ça doit être dur à encaisser pour lui. »

« Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mieux vaut le laisser dormir. Bonne nuit » conclut le brun en se mettant à son tour en boxer avant d'aller au lit où il découvrit un mot laissé par Draco.

_Même vos sous vêtements sont rouge… Je suis en enfer._

Il sourit en s'endormant laissant choir le morceau de papier qui s'était enflammé. Cette première demi-journée avait été excellente finalement. Il avait besoin d'aventure, d'action et d'émotion pour se sentir bien et il n'en avait pas manqué. Plongeant dans un sommeil profond, il n'entendit pas, au beau milieu de la nuit Draco se relever.

Le Serpentard s'était couché on ne peut plus tôt. Dès son repas terminé et l'elfe congédié sans ménagement, il avait un peu erré dans la salle commune, regardant ci et là ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant sans que son regard ne s'attarde. Puis il était monté, dépité, dans le dortoir où, après avoir explorer un peu les coffres des Gryffondor et béni leur stupide excès de confiance, à l'exception de Harry qui verrouillait le sien, avait refait le lit avant de s'y endormir. Hors de question pour un Malefoy, même dans la peau d'un autre, de dormir dans la paillasse souillé par un Weasley. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait trainer comme maladie.

Il s'approcha du lit de Harry et le regarda dormir un moment. Finnigan et Thomas semblant profondément endormi, il se permit de tendre fébrilement sa main vers le Survivant, passant délicatement celle ci dans ses cheveux de jais. Sans réaction du brun, il continua, frôlant de ses doigts la célèbre cicatrice qu'il avait dévoilée mais la délaissant aussitôt pour se promener sur son cou.

Harry ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, et le blond eut même l'impression qu'il s'exposait davantage, comme une invitation inconsciente à poursuivre. Il caressa alors avec plus d'insistance le corps dénudé qu'il désirait tant, continuant de descendre, et atteignant sa poitrine, dessinant, du bout de ses doigts fin, les muscles qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité et, arrivant au nombril, se heurta aux draps sous lesquels il devait glisser la main.

Enhardi par le désir et le calme, oubliant tout bon sens, il engouffra cette main baladeuse sans un bruit le long du corps chaud du brun. Lentement, pour ne pas le découvrir, il arriva vers le bas ventre qu'il pouvait sentir se lever à chaque inspiration. Il y resta plus que nécessaire, espérant pouvoir un jour arriver derrière Harry, l'enlacer et passer cette même main sous sa chemise pour qu'elle se retrouve à cet endroit précis, ce simple geste qui voudrait dire « _tu es a moi_ ».

Le blond sentait son cœur s'accélérer et Harry commençait à s'agiter, poussant par moment quelques gémissements qui ne faisaient qu'accroitre son désir. Draco se redressa un peu pour pouvoir se pencher sur le visage du brun et l'effleurer de ses lèvres alors que l'indiscipliné petite main continuait son travail et descendait encore pour découvrir la verge durcie de Harry. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il continuait d'embrasser le corps qui s'offrait à lui, étant descendu dans son cou, tandis que sa main se mettait à caresser sans trop d'insistance l'objet de ses désirs à travers le boxer, dont chaque soubresaut le rendait de moins en moins prudent. Toujours plus loin, Draco essaya alors de glisser sa main sous le boxer pour pouvoir se saisir directement de ce qu'il lui faisait tant envie et arriva à s'approcher suffisamment de la virilité de Harry pour le faire gémir plus fort.

« Lumos »

* * *

Oui je sais faut vraiment être un salop pour s'arrêter là. Mais on en est au chapitre 8 alors vous le savez que je suis une belle ordure. Purée, quand même, vous vous êtes tapé 50 000 mots environs pour que le moment arrive enfin et… ben non. A votre place je serais tellement dégouté en plus vu que je mets parfois des mois entre deux chapitre, imaginez si le prochain je le sors pas avant l'été ? Ce serait frustrant. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas le chapitre 9 est déjà partiellement écrit et deux chapitre en une semaine, c'est plutôt encourageant non ?


	9. Chapter 9 : Journée Découverte

**Disclamer** : C'est à moi, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout. Hum. Pas encore pour cette fois, que ce sera à moi, donc en attendant ça reste à JKR.

**WARNING** : C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui en aime un autre et qui se fait surprendre, alors tout le monde le méprise. C'est peut être le seul chapitre que vous, qui détesté ce genre d'histoire, pouvait lire sans risquer une crise cardiaque. Mais vous risquez de ne pas comprendre vu que vous aurez raté 8 chapitres et que le prochain vous sera hautement déconseillé, la vie est dur je sais.

**Nda** : Ca veut dire note de l'auteur, mais là y en a pas, à part que JE SUIS DANS LES TEMPS.

Je vais faire les remerciements aux reviews, il n'y en avait pas eut sur le chapitre 7 je commençais à prendre peur alors là ca me fait plaisir. D'autant que vous venez de sauver vos miches, j'avais décidé que si j'en recevais pas au moins une, je faisais grève. Et le premier qui dit « ça change pas de d'habitude » je lui dirais qu'il à raison… mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Bref donc merci à **Paprika Star** et **Bad Luck** qui suivent (patiemment) cette fic et qui devait quand même se douter que je ne ferais pas un Ron/Harry, Merlin m'en garde, pour tous les autres, ils sont enregistrés et je leur aient tous répondu, que je suis gentil.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre IX : Journée découverte.**

Seamus était là, baguette à la main, éclairant la scène on ne peut plus gênante. Lui et Draco se regardèrent, figés l'espace d'un instant, avant que ce dernier ne tombe à la renverse et se cogne à la table chevet, réveillant par là même le reste du dortoir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Dean d'une voix ensommeillé.

« Seamus baisse ta baguette s'il te plait, j'ai la lumière dans les yeux » dit Harry tout aussi perdu. « Vous faites chier, je faisais un super rêve pour une fois. » essayant de se souvenir de ce songe si plaisant qui s'évaporait déjà. Il ne savait pas de quoi il rêvait mais il savait que c'était agréable et n'avait qu'une envie, y retourner.

Le Gryffondor abaissa sa baguette et orienta le faisceau de lumière plus bas, sur Ron, toujours par terre. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » articula l'irlandais.

Harry remarqua alors Draco par terre et eut une vue plongeante sur son boxer qui masquait bien mal l'excitation du jeune homme. Si la situation était gênante pour Draco, Harry n'était pas plus à l'aise. C'était le corps de son meilleur ami après tout qu'il voyait et lui-même était dans un état similaire. Bien qu'on ne puisse contrôler son corps et que c'était fréquent durant la nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait un lien et si son rêve n'était pas justement par terre.

« Je devais parler à Harry, ça te dérange ? » lui répondit Draco en se relevant maladroitement pour cacher son état et rejoindre son lit.

« Non non, c'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Tu avais ta main sur lui. » Le jeune homme ne savait trop quoi penser, il était persuadé d'avoir entendu des bruits non équivoques, il avait surpris son camarade chambre mais Harry semblait, quant à lui, se réveiller.

« Tu pensais pas que j'allais attendre qu'il se réveille ? Il fallait bien que je le secoue un peu. »

« Et tu devais lui parler en plein milieu de la nuit. » fit Seamus avec méfiance, ne voulant pas dire trop rapidement ce qu'il pensait.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez des questions, Draco voulait peut être effectivement lui parler et avait alors fait preuve de bien peu de prudence, il ne pouvait pas avoir tenté quelque chose de déplacé dans un dortoir rempli de gryffon. Encore une fois il devait réagir pour rattraper la situation, encore une fois il n'avait pas la moindre idée et encore une fois la chance lui sourit.

« C'est pas bientôt finit ? Seamus, éteint cette baguette et fout-nous la paix. Y en a qui veulent dormir. » grogna Dean en se retournant dans son lit.

Harry profita de l'occasion. « Laisse tomber Seamus, on a tous envie de dormir, la journée a été longue. » puis il se retourna vers Draco qui s'était déjà remis sous les couverture et tournait le dos à tout le dortoir « Et toi Ron, encore une fois, non je n'irais pas demander aux Canons si je peux leur rendre visite avec un ami. Alors dors. » Fit il à l'attention de celui-ci, ayant enfin trouvé une idée, même peu plausible, pour expliquer l'insistance de son ami.

Sur ce, Harry se réinstalla dans son lit, se promettant d'avoir une discussion demain avec Draco, ses erreurs à répétition allaient avoir raison de lui à ce rythme. De son côté Seamus éteins sa baguette, persuadé qu'il avait bien vu Ronald Weasley essayé de profiter de Harry pendant son sommeil.

Au petit matin, tout se passa normalement, l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps d'apercevoir le lit vide de Ron. La surprise était de taille et ne fit que renforcer Seamus dans son idée, le roux ne devait pas avoir envie d'affronter son regard, tous deux sachant très bien ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Le petit groupe se dirigea comme d'habitude vers la salle de bain, et croisa Ron qui en revenait.

« Ca dépasse l'entendement. » fit remarquer Dean.

« Pas envie de se laver avec nous Ron ? Peur de quelque chose ? » lâcha Seamus hargneusement.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels, il était debout depuis à peine quelques minutes et déjà il devait expliquer une nouvelle étrangeté de son ami. « Ron a un rendez vous aujourd'hui, laissez le tranquille. »

Les garçons repartirent en haussant les épaules laissant seul Harry et Ron.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? » demanda Draco, blasé.

« Ron est le dernier debout et il faut le sortir du lit tous les matins depuis maintenant 6 ans. C'est un peu comme si on me voyait allez te dire bonjour avant mon petit déjeuner. » lui répondit le brun. « Retourne dans le dortoir et attends moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu ne me quittes pas de la journée. »

Draco grommela et s'exécuta, il n'avait de toutes façon aucune envie de descendre dans la salle commune, ni de se retrouver dans la grande salle entouré de Gryffondor. La journée s'annonçait par contre extrêmement longue, devant surveiller ses moindres gestes et éviter toute réaction naturelle, mais également extrêmement plaisante, il allait pouvoir passer tout ce temps avec Harry sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Harry revint dans le dortoir où il trouva Draco agenouillé, baguette en main devant son coffre. « Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. » lui répondit il souriant.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas fouiller il me semble, et comment tu t'es habillé ? » Harry venait de remarquer que Ron était nettement mieux habillé que d'habitude, sa robe de sorcier n'était pas froissé, le col de sa chemise correctement mis et le nœud de sa cravate était parfait.

« Je ne fouille pas, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce que tu caches la dedans pour le protéger aussi bien. Et pour ma tenue, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à redire, si ce n'est que ces couleurs sont affreuses je te l'accorde, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es… Tu n'es pas Ron comme ça. »Fit Harry en s'approchant déjà de lui.

« Je ne vais pas parcourir l'école aussi débraillé que lui. » se défendit faiblement le blond, laissant volontiers Harry desserrer sa cravate et ressortir sa chemise, en frôlant de sa main la peau ainsi mise à nue.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Tu ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons, on est déjà en retard pour le petit déjeuner, enfin plus en retard que d'habitude. Et notre premier cours, c'est potion. Tu vas voir ton parrain avec les yeux d'un Gryffondor, attend toi au pire. »

Après avoir remit Draco dans un état plus acceptable, tous deux descendirent dans la Grande Salle où les premiers élèves sortaient déjà pour se rendre dans les salles de classe. Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'avaler plus que des tartines et durent courir pour être à l'heure.

Hélas pour eux le retard accumulé était trop important et la porte de la classe était fermée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Harry savait déjà le traitement qui les attendait, alors que Draco ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure et le pressait d'entrer. A contre cœur le brun ouvrit la vieille porte en bois et pénétra dans la salle, suivit du roux.

« J'avais espérer ne pas vous voir Potter mais puisque vous êtes là, asseyez-vous et mettez-vous au travail avec Weasley. » se contenta de lancer le maitre des potions en regardant avec dédain les deux élèves.

Harry, stupéfait, ne provoqua pas la chance et s'installa à la première table libre, commençant à sortir ses affaires et à allumer le feu sous le chaudron pendant que Draco était parti prendre les ingrédients nécessaires après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au tableau.

« Est-ce que la façon dont Rogue se comporte à un rapport avec ta lettre ? » murmura Harry au blond qui revenait, les bras chargés.

« C'est possible » Fit celui-ci avec un sourire énigmatique. « Mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, profites en, ça ne durera pas. »

Le professeur passait régulièrement entre les tables jetant un regard aux potions de ses élèves. Depuis l'absence de Neville, la classe n'était pas moins calme et il avait simplement cessé de se focaliser sur un élève pour les abreuver tous de ses remarques acerbes. Bien qu'il eut, ces derniers temps, le verbe facile, il semblait ailleurs. Certains commettaient des erreurs devant lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent alors que d'autre se faisait réprimander sans raison. Ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant si ça n'avait été des Serpentard qui subissait également ses foudres.

Arrivé devant la table des deux amis, il regarda la potion avec plus d'intérêt et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'y avait bien évidemment rien à redire, pour lui Draco avait pris le corps de Harry et il était évident que ses capacités en potions étaient restés les mêmes. Dès lors ce n'était qu'une confirmation que tout s'était bien passé et que son filleul était bien là. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas profité, la nuit dernière, de l'occasion, le forçant ainsi à se remettre devant la tour ce soir encore pour le surveiller.

Le cours se déroula donc dans une atmosphère surréaliste avec un Rogue éteint, un Harry parfaitement à l'aise, pour la première fois, et des Serpentard déconcertés par l'attitude de leur directeur de maison. Hermione ne comprenait pas plus ce qui se passait. Maitresse dans l'art du raisonnement, rien de ce qu'elle voyait n'était logique. Harry semblait s'être rapproché de Malefoy mais ce dernier était allé rapporter son mensonge, le Directeur et Rogue était persuadé, tout comme elle qu'il pouvait changer de camp mais entretenaient la confusion dans l'esprit de celui-ci et Ron savait pour Rogue alors qu'il le détestait depuis toujours et n'avait jamais été bon acteur. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

A la fin de l'heure, les élèves, se hâtèrent de sortir, peut être même plus précipitamment que d'habitude et curieusement, Serpentard en tête. Ce qu'on ne connait pas est effrayant et le comportement de Rogue était bien plus qu'inconnu, il était inconcevable. Seul Harry et Ron n'avaient pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.

« Potter, venez me voir. » lança la voix morne du professeur.

Harry regarda Draco qui haussa les épaules et tout deux s'approchèrent.

« Sortez Weasley, je dois déjà supporter votre présence pendant mes cours sans avoir à vous subir plus que nécessaire. » Fit il de cet air méprisant qu'on lui connaissait bien.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et alla attendre devant la salle, non sans ressasser une certaine amertume de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qui il était vraiment.

Une fois dehors le maitre des potions fixa Harry avec attention. « Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance Draco. » Devant l'incrédulité qui se lisait sur le visage de Harry il continua « Tu pensais bien que j'allais me douter que tu t'étais servi de la potion. Te trouver une explication pour ton absence pendant 48 heures alors que c'est uniquement grâce à moi que cette potion peut durer 48 heures. La première chose que j'ai faite est d'aller vérifier que tu, enfin que ton toi était dans ta chambre. »

Harry commençait à comprendre ce que contenait la lettre, pourquoi il avait été accepté en cours si facilement, ainsi que la remarque de Draco. Il était également abasourdi, la potion devant servir les plans de Voldemort avait été faite par Rogue. Il s'était toujours douter de la véritable loyauté de son professeur mais il allait pouvoir en avoir la preuve.

« Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous tenir au courant ». Tenta Harry.

« Je sais, et je me doutais que tu ne me dirais rien, tu es trop fier pour accepter l'aide de quiconque. Maintenant je te rappel que le temps t'es compté. Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Le brun se rendait compte du lien entre son professeur et Draco, celui-ci parlait ouvertement devant lui, sans méfiance. « Je progresse, je le récupérerais bientôt et lui amènerait moi-même. »

« Je vois » fit Severus sans laisser paraitre sa déception de voir son filleul décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. « Et bien une fois fait, viens me voir, je te ferais sortir. Tu peux y aller, et dépêches toi. »

« Et pour Potter ? » se hasarda Harry.

« Ne pense même pas à lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas ta mission, fait déjà ce qu'on te dit, ce sera bien assez. »

Harry fut surpris de voir son professeur ne pas profiter de l'occasion, il pensait le Survivant endormi sans surveillance et à la merci du premier venu et personne ne ferait rien. Voldemort comptait donc bien se le réserver pour lui. Il quitta la pièce sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose et entraina Draco avec lui avant que celui n'ait put poser la moindre question.

« Rogue est un traire » lâcha le brun en l'emmenant dans une salle de classe. Décidément le nombre de salle inutilisée dans ce château était impressionnant.

« Je te remercie je suis au courant. » lui fit le blond.

« Je m'en doute, vous semblez très proche toi et ton parrain. Mais tu aurais put me le dire, plutôt que de l'apprendre comme ça. »

Draco imaginait déjà ce que Severus avait put lui dire. C'était un homme bien si on se donnait la peine de le connaitre et il avait du essayer de lui tendre la main. S'il apprenait que c'était au vrai Harry Potter qu'il avait parlé, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais.

« Tu n'était pas censé le savoir, et pour ta gouverne, sache que ce n'est pas lui qui me l'as dit. Nous ne sommes pas proches au point de nous confier des secrets qui peuvent nous couter la vie. » continua t'il en souriant, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je me doute qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à me mettre au courant, d'autant que dès que tout sera fini je m'occuperais de son cas. » ragea Harry en frappant dans un bureau moisi qui éclata en morceau.

« Je sais que tu le déteste mais calme toi, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à lui. Et puis Dumbledore est au courant et ne tien pas à ce que sa situation s'ébruite. »

Harry n'en fut même pas étonné. « Forcément, il est toujours au courant de tout. J'aurais du m'en douter, ça explique pourquoi il ne m'écoutait pas à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui en parler. » Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tout en réfléchissant.

« Arrêtes Potter, laisses tomber et oublie tout ça. Tu n'aurais pas dut le savoir et personne ne veut que ça change pour l'instant. »

Harry s'exécuta en grognant, il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il état vain de tenter de faire quelque chose si le directeur ne le voulait pas. Tous deux ressortirent de la salle, Draco égal à lui-même, Harry on ne peut plus énerver, pour se rendre à leur prochain cours, faisant fuir tout les élèves sur son passage.

« Ne le prend pas si mal voyons Harry » lui cria Draco sans essayer de le rattraper, ce que ne manqua pasl'œil averti de Colin Crivey.

Le reste de la matinée se passa relativement bien, si ce n'est l'humeur massacrante de Harry qui n'avait échappé à personne et que subissait Draco patiemment, ainsi que les coups d'œil incessant qu'on leur lançait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A midi, le repas était on ne peut plus tendu, Harry parlait peu et ne répondait à presque personne, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose quand on voyait la manière dont il traitait ses camarades quand il daignait ouvrir la bouche. De son coté, le peu d'appétit de Ron contrairement à l'ordinaire intrigua de plus belle les autres Gryffondor.

« Tu commences à faire peur à tout le monde tu sais. » fit discrètement Draco à l'oreille du brun.

« Je m'en fou. J'en ai marre de les entendre se plaindre ou colporter les derniers ragots. » lui répondit il sèchement en donnant un coup de fourchette qui propulsa quelques haricots sur la table.

« Calme toi ou tu vas finir à Ste Mangouste avant la fin de la soirée » essaya encore une fois Draco en posant sa main sur celle de Harry. « Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends ça si mal, c'est un avantage certain de… »

« De quoi ? C'est un traitre. Voldemort sait tout ce qui se passe dans ce château grâce à lui et on le laisse tranquillement là. Comment veux tu que je reste calme quand on me cache qu'un de mes professeurs est un Mangemort alors qu'ils veulent tous ma peau depuis ma naissance. »

Avant que Draco ait put comprendre ce qui avait put se passer, Harry s'était déjà levé et était parti en trombe, le laissant seul.

Hermione en profita pour s'approcher du roux. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Rien, un quiproquo apparemment. » répondit dédaigneusement Draco.

« Un quiproquo… tu appelles ça comme ça toi ? »

Le blond se retourna pour la regarder avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous êtes bizarre tout les deux. Alors écoutes moi bien Ron, tu gardes tes mains et tes pensées tordues loin de Harry. Tu es son meilleur ami, tu m'étonnes que ça le perturbe. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as osé. Tu es… »

« Doucement Miss Je Sais Tout. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais il va falloir ralentir un peu parce que là c'est moi qui ne comprends pas. » Essaya Draco qui voyait poindre à nouveau les problèmes qu'il avait causé la nuit dernière

Hermione énuméra les faits, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple cours. « Seamus t'a vu la nuit dernière alors que tu… je n'arrive pas à le dire tellement c'est dégoutant. Ensuite Colin dans les couloirs quand vous vous êtes engueulé avec Harry, bien qu'il semble que tu n'éprouve pas beaucoup de remords, et rien que tout à l'heure avec tes gestes déplacés envers lui qui l'a fait fuir. »

« Tu délires, tu vois le mal partout. »

« Dans ce cas je ne suis pas la seule » fit elle en balaya la salle du regard, suivie par Draco qui remarqua que la majorité des élèves avaient les yeux rivé sur lui. « Harry est trop gentil avec toi de ne pas t'avoir déjà refait le portrait Ron, mais ne retente pas d'assouvir tes désirs pervers sur lui parce que moi je ne te raterais pas. »

Draco continuait de balayer la Grande Salle, surprenant dans les regards fixé sur lui tantôt de la haine, tantôt du dégout. Seul ses camarades de cachot semblaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette situation et s'esclaffaient bruyamment toutes les deux minutes. La situation était loin d'être à son avantage, même si tous cela retomberait sur Weasley à terme, pour l'instant, il n'aimait pas l'attitude des autres à son égard, sa fierté refaisant surface ainsi que son naturel.

« Ton manque de foi me consterne Granger. Tu es une véritable amie pour me dire ça sans avoir parler avec moi ou Harry avant. » Il quitta la Grande Salle, fier mais inquiet. Il lui fallait trouver Harry pour lui parler de ce petit problème, en plus de rétablir la vérité sur Rogue.

Il prit donc la direction du stade, sachant qu'il trouverait son Gryffondor là bas, il y était toujours quand les choses n'allaient pas. Encore une fois il avait visé juste, en approchant il pouvait distinguer dans les airs la silhouette élancée laisser des trainée rouge et or tant sa vitesse était élevé. Il alla s'asseoir en bas, préférant attendre que le Survivant se fatigue pour pouvoir lui parler plus sereinement.

Il se passa une bonne demi-heure avant que le brun ne se décide à redescendre sur terre. « Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a dis que je ne devais pas te quitter de la journée. Et tu devrais être rassuré que je ne sois pas seul avec tes amis. »

« Je devrais, mais étrangement je m'en moque un peu, les petits problèmes du quotidien sont devenus beaucoup plus insignifiant depuis que j'ai Rogue en tête constamment. » lança t il en se dirigeant vers les douches.

« Justement à propos de ça, je crois qu'il y a un léger malentendu. Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il était du même coté que toi. »

La phrase fit stopper net Harry. « La seule façon pour que nous soyons du même coté serait que je me batte avec et non contre Voldemort. Il n'y a pas de malentendu, il était très clair quand il pensait que j'étais toi et il n'y avait qu'une façon de le comprendre. »

« C'est bien là tout le problème, il pensait que tu étais moi et je ne lui ai jamais fait part de mes doutes quand à mes choix. Pour moi il a toujours été un Mangemort infiltré et j'étais donc le parfait fils de Mangemort avec lui. » commença à expliquer Draco.

« Et alors, en quoi cela fait il une différence ? »

« Que je suis certainement la dernière personne à qui il viendra dire qu'il espionne pour Dumbledore. Je ne suis au courant que depuis une journée, quand Granger me l'a dit, fortuitement. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que lorsque nous avons utilisé la potion et qu'il l'a compris, il est allé en parler au directeur au lieu de couvrir mon absence. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Harry semblait perdu. Trop de changement de camps, de trahison, de manipulation, les choses étaient devenues bien compliqué. Avant il y avait le bien et le mal, chaque personne se rangeait dans une catégorie et tout le monde en était satisfait, lui le prémier, il devait protéger les siens et tuer les autres. A force de ne pas savoir, à force de douter, il ne savait plus en qui il devait avoir confiance.

« Retour à la case départ alors. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de sa loyauté, mais ce n'est pas inenvisageable. » fit il en reprenant la direction des vestiaires.

Pour leur plus grand malheur, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson étaient à leur tour arrivé sur le terrain. Les deux groupes se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Pansy ne prennent la parole « Tiens donc, deux gryffons perdus, à l'écart, réglant leurs comptes peut être. La rumeur est elle vraie Weasley ? Tu serais une fiotte vicieuse qui vient tripoter ses amis dans leur sommeil ? A moins que ça te plaise Potter ? »

Harry, pris au dépourvu ne sut pas quoi répondre, il avait l'habitude des attaques des Serpentard mais pas de cette nature.

« Fermes la bouche Potter. Ou tu attends qu'on y mette quelque chose ? » ricana Pansy, très fier de son effet.

« Tu parles d'expérience je suppose. » intervient Draco d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réponse.

Devant l'air interdit des Serpentard de voir Weasley faire preuve de réparti et garder son sang froid, les deux amis en profitèrent pour retourner vers le château, tant pis pour la douche, ce n'était pas le moment pour une bagarre.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda Harry après quelques instants.

« Non tu étais au cœur de l'action si ça peut te rassurer » lui répondit Draco un sourire en coin. « Je voulais te parler de ce petit problème mais je n'ai pas eut le temps. »

« Maintenant tu l'as alors lance toi. »

Draco s'arrêta pour ne pas tomber trop tôt sur des élèves curieux aux abords du château. « La nuit dernière Seamus m'a surpris dans une situation ambigüe et l'affaire a pris des proportions importantes. »

« Du genre ? »

« Toute l'école pense que Weasley est gay et qu'il a essayé de profiter de toi. Même granger m'a menacé. » conclu d'une traite le blond, non sans trouver la situation assez amusante finalement.

« Comment tu fais ? » articula difficilement Harry.

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Comment tu fais pour bousiller la vie des gens aussi facilement ? Tu t'entraînes ou c'est un don ? Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte, je vais dire quoi à Ron maintenant ? Et d'abord qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »

Et allez donc, comme s'il ne le savait pas. Et puis pourquoi le demander, il ne voulait pas l'entendre de toute façon, ou peut être qu'une part de lui le voulait. Il était hors de question de lui dire qu'il le voulait dans son lit, trop abrupte peut être. « J'ai envie de toi » finit il par lâcher en se giflant mentalement, pensant qu'il aurait là encore put trouver une façon plus douce de présenter la chose.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry ne réagit pas mal à cette déclaration, en fait il ne réagit même pas du tout, ce qui finit par inquiéter un peu Draco. Se demandait-il dans quelle direction courir ou avec quel poing le frapper.

Il s'assit finalement sur un des bancs en prenant la tête dans ses mains. « Draco, tu es quelqu'un que j'aurais envie de connaitre plus. Je veux dire de connaitre vraiment, parce que je pense qu'au plus profond de toi il y a quelque chose de bien, très très très profondément. »

« N'en fait pas trop quand même et viens en au mais. »

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du Gryffondor « Mais je ne sais pas, enfin ce n'est pas évident pour moi, et en plus actuellement tu es Ron, ce qui n'aide vraiment pas. Si d'un coté je me rends compte que je t'aime bien indépendamment de l'attrait physique, je ne peux rien imaginer d'autre. On va attendre que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre et que je puisse faire le point s'il te plait. »

« Je pense que je peux me tenir encore 24 heures vu que ça s'annonce bien pour moi. Je peux savoir ce qui te plaît chez moi, juste par curiosité. » Et aussi un peu par vanité mais ce n'était pas à dire.

« J'hésite entre l'attrait de l'interdit ou ton caractère de chien. » fit Harry en riant.

« Avoues plutôt que tu aimes le fait que je sois le seul à ne pas te considérer comme le pauvre petit sauveur du monde sorcier. »

« Peut être aussi. Mais on en reparlera. Pour le moment… » Un large sourire sadique ne présageant rien de bon pour Draco ponctua la fin de la phrase alors que Harry tentait de se retenir de rire. « … Ron a cours d'Etude des Moldus. »

« QUOI ? Jamais je ne fouterais un pied dans un truc pareil. » Hurla le bond, ce qui lança Harry dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Tu vas voir » essayait il d'articuler « tu vas adorer le professeur Burbage, elle est passionnée par la matière qu'elle enseigne. »

Le Serpentard était aussi furieux que Harry était amusé de la situation. « Non sérieusement. Je refuse d'y aller. Tout mais pas ça. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de prendre une matière pareille, c'est pas une matière en plus. »

« Il a prit ce cours pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Tu n'as pas le choix. Aucune absence n'est tolérée pour Ron à quelque cours que ce soit. Et vu ce que tu as fait cette nuit, tu ne va pas lui créer davantage de problème. » Reprit le brun en retrouvant un peu son sérieux. « En attendant, j'essayerai de voir comment réparer tes dégâts, on se retrouve plus tard. Allez dépêche toi. »

Harry regarda Draco disparaitre dans le Château. Décidément les choses allaient bien mieux pour lui. Il admettait l'idée qu'il pouvait être attiré par un garçon, que ce garçon était Draco Malefoy et que loin d'être une catastrophe, il s'amusait énormément avec lui. Son gout prononcé pour l'aventure et le danger le poussait inévitablement vers lui et il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas l'avoir eut avec lui ces dernières années.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après être passé par la tour, et la salle de bain surtout, Harry redescendit, frais et de très bonne humeur, à la recherche de Hermione. Il commença immanquablement par la bibliothèque où elle passait le plus clair de son temps et c'est sans surprise qu'il y vit la jeune fille plongé dans des livres qu'elle seule avait dut emprunter depuis des décennies.

« Hey Mione » lança t'il doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Je peux m'installer ? »

La jeune fille regarda son ami, un peu surprise « Bien sur, je suis toujours heureuse de te voir travailler. D'autant que tu avais tendance à te laisser aller ces derniers temps. »

« Oui je compte travailler » menti Harry qui n'avait pas prévu de passer sa journée dans ses devoirs « mais j'aimerais te parler un peu de Ron avant. »

« Je savais que tu prendrais sa défense » fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel « c'est pour ça que j'ai du mettre les points sur les i, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. »

« C'est justement là le problème, il n'y avait rien à faire parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Arrêtes Harry » coupa Hermione. « Ton histoire de Quidditch n'a même pas convaincu Seamus, ni personne d'ailleurs. Sans compter ton comportement toute la journée. »

Une fille exaspérante décidément qui ne laissait pas Harry en placer une. Elle avait également perdu son calme et élevé un peu la voix ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la bibliothécaire.

« J'ai toujours été nul pour trouver des excuses. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce que faisait Ron… »

« Je m'en doute mais il a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive. » intervint-elle encore.

Harry commençait à perdre patience mais lui taper dessus ne servirait à rien. « Si tu pouvais me laisser parler juste cinq minutes je t'en serais reconnaissant Mione. Il n'a rien fait, il m'a simplement dit pour Rogue, en pleine milieu de la nuit parce qu'il n'avait pas put le faire avant et il pensait que je devais savoir et c'est aussi pour ça que j'étais passablement énervé ce matin, envers Rogue parce qu'il reste un crétin, envers Dumbledore qui ne me fait pas confiance, et envers Ron qui ne me l'a pas dit avant. » lâcha t'il d'une traite.

Il contempla le visage perplexe de sa camarade. Apparemment il avait réussit à semer un doute. Il faut dire qu'il s'était répété son histoire pas mal de fois et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Enfin pas totalement, il était bien en colère contre Rogue, et avec Ron, enfin Draco, ils avaient bien parlé de leur Maitre des potions, même si ce n'était pas à ce moment là.

« Je suis… Oui… Désolé… Enfin… » balbutiait Hermione.

La première étape terminée et ayant porté ses fruits au-delà des espérances du Survivant, laisser Hermione Granger sans voix étant ce qu'on peut appeler une grande victoire, il passa a la seconde étape, l'attaque.

« Je suis très déçu que tu ne sois pas venu me parler et que tu manques à ce point de confiance en moi, tu sais que quand j'ai des problèmes je viens te voir pourtant. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de réagir comme ça ? » Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait eut honte de faire ça à son amie, mais la nécessité de réussir à la convaincre lui donné l'assurance nécessaire pour être crédible et lui faisait même plaisir.

Hermione baissa les yeux « Harry, je te fais confiance je t'assure mais… j'ai réagi plus vite que je n'aurais dut, mais c'était tellement bas que je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai foncé. »

La proie est poussé dans ses retranchements, la honte l'envahie. Etape trois, la culpabilité, le point où Harry voulait arriver. « Et bien avec ta petite scène de tout à l'heure, ceux qui doutaient encore sont maintenant parfaitement convaincu. Ron a juste était fidèle envers moi et voila le résultat, je crois que tu lui dois des excuses. »

« Oh Merlin. Il ne me pardonnera jamais après ça. Il faut que je trouve une solution, quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça. Je dois te laisser Harry. »

Jeu, set et match. Le problème de la réputation de Ronald Weasley n'était plus celui de Harry mais celui de Hermione, et nul doute qu'elle trouverait quelque chose. Elle était bien plus imaginative que lui et motivé par cette culpabilité infondée.

Harry reparti dans la tour de Gryffondor attendre Draco, il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'éterniser à la bibliothèque pour y travailler et avait hâte de savoir comment le cours le moins susceptible de plaire au Serpentard s'était déroulé.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour y voir entrer le bond, enfin roux en l'occurrence, tout essoufflé. « Il n'y avait aucune tour plus haute de disponible quand ils ont décidés que vos quartiers seraient là ? En plus je me suis perdu trois fois sur le chemin. »

« Je te montrerais les raccourcis un de ces jours, tu verras on y gagne » répondit le brun amusé par la situation. « Alors ce cours ? Instructif ? »

« Intéressant. » se contenta de dire son camarade.

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Harry qui s'attendait à entendre le récit long et laborieux du calvaire de son nouvel ami.

« D'accord je vais te faire un résumé. L'étude d'aujourd'hui portait sur les moyens de voler sans magie et même si je ne laisserai mon balai pour rien au monde, je dois admettre qu'ils se débrouillent pas trop mal. Bon ils n'ont rien d'aussi maniable que nous, mais j'essayerai bien leurs avions. Apparemment ça permet de voyage sans rien faire, c'est comme voyager dans un salon. Tu en as déjà pris ? »

« Heu non mais… » fit le brun perplexe.

« Et un héliopter ? Ca semble moins confortable quand même. »

« Hélicoptère » rectifia-t-il. « Non plus. Fait attention on pourrait croire que le sujet t'intéresse. »

« Mais ce n'est pas si mal finalement. Ce sont un peu comme des animaux qu'on regarderait évoluer par leurs propres moyens. Et puis de la connaissance vient le pouvoir. »

Chasser le naturel il revient au galop, Malefoy ne changera jamais, trop fière pour admettre que l'ingéniosité des moldus pouvait, si ce n'est l'impressionner, au moins le surprendre. « Le fier Draco Malefoy au sang pur a une nouvelle passion, l'étude des moldu. » déclama avec grandiloquence Harry.

« Si jamais j'entends cette rumeur sur moi je saurais à qui venir demander des comptes. En parlant de rumeur, tu as trouvé comment faire pour celle de la belette ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi non. Mais Hermione s'en occupe »

« Granger ? vu ce qu'elle m'a dit à midi ne t'attends pas à de grands résultats. » fit il sceptique.

Enigmatique, Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Tu verras, mais je ne suis pas peu fier de mon travail ».

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur une note bon enfant, Harry et Draco passèrent la plupart de leur temps dans la tour, rejoint par Hermione plus tard qui présenta ses excuses à la plus grande joie du blond, assurant qu'elle était en train de régler le problème et tout trois se mirent à leurs devoirs. Draco se montrait beaucoup plus détendu envers Harry mais tout aussi froid pour les autres, ce qui fut mis sur le compte de la rumeur qui circulait sur lui.

Il n'y eut aucun autre accrochage jusqu'au soir ou Seamus ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques commentaires et Harry de lui casser le nez. Cela eut pour heureuse conséquence de les débarrasser de lui et d'avoir de ce fait une nuit calme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le matin arriva et réveilla les trois garçons du dortoir décidément bien vide. Un mot avait été laissé auprès du lit de Harry qu'il lut après avoir mit ses lunettes.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Aucune situation n'excuse un tel comportement entre élève et j'attends de vous que vous appreniez à ne pas répondre aux provocations par la violence. Toutefois devant les évènements qui ont entrainé votre acte, vous ne serez pas mis en retenue, ni Monsieur Finnigan mais tous deux faites perdre 100 points chacun à votre maison._

_Professeur M. McGonagall._

« Ca aurait put être pire, mais tu ne bat ton record des 150 points perdu d'un coup en une nuit dès la première année. » lui souffla Draco qui était venu lire par-dessus son épaule.

Dean regardait ses deux camarades de chambre, gêné de les voir si proche vu tout ce qu'on entendait.

« Une remarque Dean ? Il reste des lits à l'infirmerie » lança Harry sèchement.

En silence, celui-ci fit non de la tête et sorti avec ses affaires prendre sa douche, peu désireux de subir le même sort que l'irlandais.

« Il faut qu'on organise le réveil de la belette. » dit Draco en refermant soigneusement la porte après s'être assuré que personne ne trainait dans le couloir des dortoirs.

« Je sais, il devrait se réveiller vers 13h, ce qui nous laisse quatre heures. Il n'a pas cours avant la fin de l'après midi et moi je peux manquer les soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid ne m'en voudra pas. »

« Ce n'est pas une science exact, cette potion n'a jamais était utilisé donc il se peut que l'effet ne soit pas de 48 heures exactement. Il faudrait y être avant, au cas où. Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Disons que j'en ai une vague idée, mais il faudrait que je sache où en est Hermione. Je te propose d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, ensuite on va directement dans ta chambre. »

Les deux nouveaux amis étant tombé d'accord se rendirent à la Grande Salle et furent surpris de voir que quelques élèves saluaient Ron qui si rien ne s'était passé. Arrivé à la table, ils encadrèrent Hermione.

« Bonjour Mione » fit Harry d'un ton léger, suivit de mauvaise grâce par un grognement de Draco en guise de salutation. « Bien dormi ? »

« Très peu » fit celle-ci le nez dans ses œufs au bacon. « Mais c'est arrangé, enfin c'est en cours. »

« On a déjà vu quelques résultats. Comment as-tu fait » demanda Draco sans ménagement.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers l'autre bout de la table où Seamus racontait une nouvelle histoire à grand renfort de gestuel. Avec un bel hématome sur le nez que l'infirmière n'avait pas voulu faire disparaitre, il semblait bien ridicule.

« Mais encore ? » demanda Harry intrigué.

« Cette nuit en faisant ma ronde je suis passé par l'infirmerie et je lui ait jeté un sort de confusion. Depuis ce matin il explique comment il a vu Rusard et Pomfresh ensemble. Ca crédibilité en prend un sacré coup. Pomfresh n'a pas apprécié, elle lui a laissé la marque de ton coup de poing d'ailleurs. »

Draco applaudit silencieusement tout souriant. « Alors là je dis bravo, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose. »

« Je n'en suis pas fière Ron. Si je le fais c'est pour toi, d'ici ce soir il aura encore inventé deux ou trois autres choses, ça aura fait le tour de l'école et on t'oubliera. » En disant cela elle prit ses affaires et parti à son cours de runes anciennes.

« Elle l'aime. » se contenta de dire Draco. « Elle l'a engueulé parce qu'elle était furieuse et en colère de penser qu'il pouvait s'intéresser aux garçons. Et elle a réparé les choses d'une manière sournoise et cruelle pour Seamus parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle s'était trompé et elle veut le récupérer. C'est pas mignon ça ? »

« Mange tes œufs et au lieu de t'occuper d'eux. »

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, les deux amis descendirent dans les cachots vers la chambre du préfet. Draco entra le premier regardant son corps exactement là où il l'avait laissé mais nettement plus pâle.

« Il, enfin tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, c'est un peu normal, il dort peut être mais il n'a pas mangé ni bu depuis deux jours. »

Les deux garçons attendirent patiemment que quelque chose se produisent regardant les minutes s'égrener. Draco préparait son réveil mettant à porter de main verre d'eau, carafe et de quoi se nourrir pendant que Harry répétait mentalement l'histoire qu'il allait raconter à Ron.

Alors que midi approchait, Draco commença a se sentir étourdi, il voyait la pièce se mettre à tourner autour de lui et la lumière diminuer. Il tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, il entendit juste tomber un livre au sol, se jambes commençaient à trembler. Harry le rattrapa alors qu'il perdait connaissance et le déposa sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Quelques instants après seulement, Draco se réveilla, dans son corps endoloris et eut comme premier réflexe de tendre la main vers la table de chevet où il avait laissé son verre d'eau. Parfaitement conscient de là où il était, de ce qui s'était passé il jeta un œil sur la pièce pour trouver où Harry avait déposé Ron.

Le roux commençait également à s'agiter, ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par dévoiler un regard vide. Il les fixa sur Harry qui était face à lui et lui fit un sourire niais. Apparemment c'était le moment où il fallait lui bourrer le crâne pour combler le vide de 48 heures qu'il avait mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer son récit que Ron pris la parole.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

* * *

Et bien voila pour le petit chapitre transitoire, Draco est de nouveau Draco, Harry ne le voit plus comme une merde et j'ai pas finit d'en faire baver à Ron. De toute façon je l'aime pas alors c'est pas grave. Voila voila, le prochain chapitre ne devrait par conter pas arriver avant deux semaines parce que la semaine prochain… je me casse en vacance. Donc peu d'écriture, avec un peu de chance donc dans 10 jours, mais il faut plutôt tabler sur deux semaines pour ne pas être déçu.


	10. Chapter 10 : Escapade au château

**Disclamer** : Je crois que cette fois j'ai tout utilisé je sais plus comment dire que c'est pas à moi et que c'est à JKR, je tacherais de trouver une façon plus original pour la prochaine fois mais ça devient lassant.

**WARNING** : Ami homophobe, bien que je doute qu'on puisse être ami vu que je tien à mes dents, si tu as lu cette fic jusque là, pose toi de sérieuse question parce que tu as un problème. Mais ce warning est pour toi, rien que pour toi car ce chapitre t'es **hautement **déconseillé. Si dans les précédent tu pouvais, à la rigueur, ne pas trop souffrir, j'ai peu que ce chapitre marque la fin de notre passionnante et étrange relation d'auteur à lecteur. Ne pleur pas, ça ne pouvait pas durer enter nous, c'était un voyage éphémère.

**Nda** : Je suis un peu en retard, quelques jours tout au plus c'est pas la mort. J'avais un peu occulté le weekend de pâques, c'est fou ce que le temps passe, il n'y a pas si longtemps on fêtait noël. Bref ceci est d'ailleurs mon premier lemon alors soyez gentil, je stress déjà assez comme ça vu que c'est finalement, ce que tout le monde attend. Bande de vicieux. Mais bon, il y en aura un autre, plus développé forcément, mais faut bien commencé léger tout de même, ce sont des garçons respectable.

* * *

**Pour vivre heureux vivons caché.**

**Chapitre X : Escapade au château.**

« C'est moi, c'est Harry.»

« Enchanté. Et je suis qui ? »

« Tu es Ron, Ronald Weasley. » répondit Harry avant de se retourner vers Draco « Tu voudrais pas venir m'aider par hasard ? ».

Le blond grimaça « Tu me laisses quelques minutes, mon corps n'a pas bougé depuis deux jours alors il est un peu ankylosé. » Il continua d'étirer ses membres récalcitrants et de plier ses articulations endoloris. Après quelques instants il se leva et s'approcha des deux garçons.

« Il me fait penser à Lockhart quand on était parti chasser le basilic. » soupira le brun.

La curiosité du Serpentard s'éveilla à l'évocation des évènements de la seconde année « Tu sais qu'on a jamais vraiment sut ce qui était arrivé d'ailleurs. »

« Un sort d'amnésie qui a foiré, mais je te raconterais ça un autre jour, il y a de quoi faire. Pour l'instant dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Draco réfléchit un instant avant de prendre des notes. « Ce doit être la potion d'amnésie dont les effets n'ont pas été suffisamment atténué. » Il s'abaissa vers le roux « Tu sais où nous sommes ? »

« Dans une chambre. »

« Je vois. Tu peux me parler de ta famille ? » continua le blond imperturbable en se relevant pour retourner griffonner sur son parchemin.

« J'ai une famille ? » Fit Ron avec enthousiasme.

« C'est pas fameux. » conclu Harry dépité.

« Il se souvient encore comment on fait pour parler. » sourit le Serpentard amusé.

Harry lança un regard noir à son camarade. « Dis moi plutôt ce qui arrive. »

« Bien il semblerait que la potion d'amnésie ait parfaitement fonctionné malgré l'atténuation que Severus avait faite. »

« Vous auriez put prendre une potion de confusion au lieu de jouer les apprentis sorciers. » lança le brun.

« Bonne idée, comme ça on l'aurait tué. » répondit du tac au tac Draco. « Bien que tu ne sois pas encore censé le savoir, la potion de confusion réagit mal avec la souche du polynectar, ce qui nous donne un poison. »

« Vous êtes des sorciers ? » intervint une petite voix derrière eux.

A la surprise de Draco, c'est Harry qui répondit le premier « Tu la fermes et tu t'assois. » voyant le regard mi surpris mi amusé du Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de s'expliquer « On s'en fiche il ne s'en souviendra pas. Tu as une idée d'ailleurs ? Parce que ce n'était pas prévu. »

Draco s'approcha du roux et tendit le bras au dessus de lui à contre cœur, attrapant une batte de Quidditch dédicacé qu'il avait obtenu à la dernière Coupe du Monde. Sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, il frappa violemment Ron derrière la tête, ce qui propulsa ce dernier au sol, inconscient.

Le brun s'était déjà précipité au chevet de son ami, vérifiant qu'il allait bien et, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune plaie, se mit à hurler sur le Serpentard qui inspectait l'état de sa précieuse batte. « Non mais tu vas pas bien. »

« Quoi ? Tu voulais une solution » fit celui-ci, impassible, en remettant l'objet en place. « J'en ai trouvé une. »

« En quoi l'assommer va nous aider ? »

« L'amnésie provoquée par la potion fonction de la même façon qu'une amnésie classique qui pourrait être provoqué par un choc. Maintenant on a plus qu'à le balancer dans un couloir, on pensera qu'il est tombé et le tour est joué. Pomfresh s'en occupera. » Fit il fièrement.

« C'est stupide »

« C'est brillant. Mais ça t'emmerde de le reconnaitre. »

En effet Harry ne pouvait pas admettre que cette solution l'arrangeait bien, tout comme l'amnésie de Ron. Rien à lui expliquer et rien à avouer à quiconque. Et puis, c'était des choses qui pouvait arriver, une dalle trop lisse, un élève qui glisse et un coup malheureux.

« Aide moi à le porter, on le mettra au bas d'un escalier, ce sera plus crédible. » finit il par déclarer, de mauvaise grâce en passant un des bras de son ami sur son épaule.

Malefoy fit de même avec le second bras et tout deux sortirent, guettant le moindre signe pour ne pas se faire voir. « Je pensais que tu allé au moins essayer de me frapper avant d'accepter. Tu es un peu Serpentard dans le fond. » lui chuchota t'il alors qu'ils remontaient vers les niveaux supérieurs.

Harry repensa à sa première année et au choixpeau magique. Oui il était un peu Serpentard et peut être même plus qu'un peu. Perdu dans cette idée qui ne lui était plus aussi désagréable qu'avant, et Draco amusé par la situation et ce qu'il arrivait à faire faire au Survivant, aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua la présence discrète qui se mouvait derrière eux, à bonne distance.

Malgré le nombre de raccourci et de passage secret emprunté, elle ne les perdait pas, sans jamais les approcher, et les vit s'arrêter vers le troisième étage.

« Ici ca ira très bien » déclara Harry en regardant de part et d'autres. « Dépêche toi, à gauche ca mène à la tour de Gryffondor, à droit à celle de Serdaigle. Comme ça il ne restera pas trop longtemps avant qu'on le découvre.

Ayant déposé le corps du roux avec précaution, du moins pour Harry, les deux garçons passèrent derrière une tapisserie.

« Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Draco, craignant que la journée prenne fin trop rapidement.

« Et bien j'ai raté mon cour de la matinée et il est trop tard pour que je me présente à celui de sortilège. »

Trop heureux de la réponse, Draco continua, espérant bien pouvoir profiter encore du Gryffon « Et moi je ne suis pas censé réapparaitre avant ce soir. Ca nous laisse tous le reste de l'après midi. »

« Tu es redevenu toi, on ne peut plus se montrer ensemble tu le sais. »

« Alors retournons dans ma chambre. Tu dois me raconter tout ce que tu as fait pendant ta seconde année. »

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et n'étant pas pressé de quitter le Prince de Glace de l'école, avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux, Harry acquiesça et tout deux repartirent vers les cachots.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent disparu, l'ombre sorti de sa cachette et s'avança vers Ron, vérifiant qu'il était encore vivant. Une fois assuré de son état, il le laissa là et redescendit à son tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Et moi qui te demandais si tu connaissais le polynectar » fit Draco en riant après que Harry lui ait avoué le petit tour qu'il lui avait joué en deuxième année. « Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté que vous ayez pensé que je puisse être l'auguste héritier de Salazar Serpentard ou en colère que vous m'ayez trompé de la sorte. »

« Tu t'en sors bien, Crabbe et Goyle auraient des raisons de ses plaindre. »sourit le brun.

« En même temps il faut être particulièrement idiot pour ne pas se poser de question en voyant deux gâteaux négligemment posé par terre. Leur bêtise m'a toujours affligé. »

« Et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu les gardais avec toi. Même s'ils sont obéissant, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très utiles, ils ratent tous ce qu'ils font. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement « Une idée de mon père. Leurs parents étaient à son service alors il trouvait normal que leurs enfants soient aux ordres du sien. C'est très con quand on y pense, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même. » finit il fièrement.

« Oh tu peux parler, en première année tu n'as pas été très brillant » remarqua ironiquement Harry.

Le blond leva un sourcil, cherchant de quoi il pouvait parler. En première année, les coups raté avait été plus que nombreux. « Si c'est pour le duel, j'ai été étonné que tu ne te fasse pas prendre mais avoues quand même que c'était pas mal. »

« Non, le duel c'était un coup bas mais cette escapade fut très utile. C'est grâce à toi finalement que j'ai put empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre et de revenir plus tôt. Je devrais peut être même te remercier. Non je parle de la nuit qui nous a valu notre escapade dans la forêt. »

Draco frissonna, comme beaucoup à l'évocation du nom honni mais n'en laissa rien paraitre et enchaina, ne désirant pas gâcher ce moment en déviant sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. « Le dragon. Ce satané dragon, je l'avais vu chez Hagrid. »

« Et on a réussi à te passer sous le nez avec un dragon dans les mains alors que tu savais tout. Ce n'est pas une de tes grandes réussites. » s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en partant dans un fou rire.

« Avec une cape d'invisibilité ce n'est pas une prouesse. » grogna Draco en se saisissant d'un oreiller qu'il lui jeta à la figure.

Harry rattrapant tant bien que mal l'oreiller s'en saisit fermement pour commencer une bataille en bon ordre alors que Draco essayait d'attraper lui aussi de quoi s'armer. Au bout de quelques minutes, les plumes se mirent à voler dans toute la pièce et l'oreiller que tenait le Gryffondor céda le premier et explosa dans un ultime coup sur l'épaule du blond, laissant Harry pantois et sans défense, acculé à la tête du lit.

Draco, vainqueur finit par cesser son assaut et regarda le brun, à bout de souffle. « Tu demandes grâce ? » fit-il dans un sourire triomphant

Pour toute réponse Harry se précipita sur lui, le faisant basculer sur le dos sous la surprise et maintenant ses bras de chaque coté par les poignets, il s'empara de ses lèvres sans ménagement. Sa langue glissait dans le pâle cou de son prisonnier avant de descendre un peu sur son épaule alors qu'il le libérait pour essayer maladroitement de défaire la chemise qui lui résistait.

N'arrivant pas à ses fins, Draco se redressa pour enlever lui-même le vêtement et faire de même avec celui de Harry afin de pouvoir passer ses doigts fins sur la peau brulante qui s'offrait à lui. Il attira le brun plus près pour sentir le contact de sa peau nu contre la sienne et l'allongea sur le lit, profitant de ce moment tant espéré sans oser prendre d'initiative pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant.

Perdu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est seulement lorsque Harry commença à agiter son bassin contre la cuisse de son amant, que ce dernier descendit sa main, délaissant ce dos qui se cambrait sous chacune de ses caresses.

« Arrêtes de bouger comme ça. » souffla t'il à contre cœur.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire et posa une main sur les fesses fermes du blond, le pressant davantage contre lui et l'encourageant à aller plus loin. Draco dévêtit son compagnon de ses derniers habits et fit de même, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements pour préserver son intimité.

Harry était allongé sur le dos, à coté de lui, docile, se laissant aisément caresser. Le blond le rendait fou, passant sa main tour à tour à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de s'arrêtait quand il touchait au but ou sur son bas ventre mais sans jamais dépasser la ligne que formait son boxer. Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, Harry fit glisser le dernier bout de tissu.

Tout deux étaient maintenant complètement nu et Draco du se faire violence pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Il remonta jusqu'à l'entre jambe du brun pour se saisir du sexe tendu de celui-ci, qui laissa échapper un gémissement dès le premier contact. Commençant un lent mouvement de va et vient, il accéléra devant l'insistance de son camarade qui, lui-même s'était emparé maladroitement de la virilité du blond.

Il cessa rapidement ces petits plaisirs et regarda fixement les yeux d'émeraude de Harry avant de plonger dans son cou, laissant avec sa langue une trainée brulante alors qu'elle descendait le long de son torse pour atteindre le ventre et finir sa course sur la verge durcie qui l'attendait. Il commença par un simple baiser, puis par faire danser sa langue sur toute sa longueur avant que le blond ne l'emprisonne entre ses douces lèvres et ne se mette à la caresser du bout de langue.

Le dos de Harry ne touchait même plus le lit, à force de se cambrer au moindre contact, ses mains agrippant férocement les draps de chaque coté. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que son blond arrête sa torture et qu'il le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. Il essayait en vain de lui faire comprendre, avançant son bassin encore et encore pour l'inciter, ou plutôt le forcer, à céder. C'est seulement lorsqu'il arrêta que Draco consenti à engager un mouvement, faisant tout d'abord glisser lentement le sexe du brun entre ses lèvres avant d'accélérer progressivement en même temps que son partenaire écartait davantage les jambes.

Les gémissements de Harry se firent plus insistants et son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il se sentait partir. Son regard se portait toujours vers son amant et il s'excitait de le voir ainsi s'occuper de lui Il ne tint pas plus de quelques minutes avant d'essayer de se dégager mais Draco ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie et résista, saisissant le brun par les hanches et resserrant son emprise sur la verge de plus en plus dur qu'il emprisonnait. Dans un râle puissant, Harry se redressa, agrippant avec force la tête du blond qu'il maintint entre ses jambes, alors qu'il se répandait dans sa bouche avant de se laisser retomber silencieusement sur le lit.

Draco remonta, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, se coller au corps de son amant, alors que la porte volait en éclat, laissant entrer, baguette en main, Severus Rogue.

Les trois personnes étaient comme stupefixés, Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, gêné d'être ainsi surpris, surtout par le Maitre des Potions. Draco avait fermé les yeux, plutôt excédé par l'évidence qui s'imposait à lui, son tour ne serait pas pour cette foi. Rogue pour sa part semblait avoir perdu tout son flegme habituel et restait, les yeux exorbité, dans l'encadrement de ce qui était il y a encore quelques minutes, la porte.

Ce dernier fut cependant celui qui réagit le plus vite en se retournant pour détacher son regard de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. « Habillé. Bureau. Directeur. Tout de suite. » articula-t-il péniblement avant de sortir avec précipitation.

Harry ne bougea pas, toujours tétanisé alors que Draco sortait déjà du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements. Voyant l'air perdu du Gryffondor il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, sans rien trouver à lui dire. Ils restèrent tous deux quelques minutes ainsi avant que le brun ne se résigne à bouger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Honteux. Perversion. Maison de passe. » Pouvait t'on entendre rugir depuis le bureau du très respecté directeur de Hogwarts. Tous les tableaux des précédents occupants des lieux étaient occupés et hochaient la tête pour manifester leur soutient à l'expression houleuse du professeur de potion.

« Je vous avez dit que Harry était le meilleur moyen de faire basculer Draco de notre coté. Et je vous avais également avertit que le pourquoi ne vous plairait pas. » fit Dumbledore alors que son professeur reprenait son souffle.

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? C'est inqualifiable, c'est… »

« Merlin m'en soit témoin, je ne cautionne absolument pas cela Severus. Mais je ne peux rien y faire si ce n'est tout tenter pour éviter que cela s'ébruite. »

Rogue lui lança un regard noir alors que la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit timidement en grinçant et laissa passer les deux adolescents qui évitaient soigneusement de croiser les regards des deux hommes présents.

« Asseyez-vous. Il y a plusieurs chose dont nous devons parler je crois. » La voix du directeur était assez froide, contrairement au ton généralement doux qu'il employait. « Voila ce que je sais. Mr malefoy, vous deviez récupérer quelques choses pour Voldemort et aviez pour cela besoin de Mr Potter. Vous avez utilisé la potion mais ne vous êtes jamais approché de la chambre des secrets. »

« Vous saviez ce qui se préparait ? » s'offusqua Harry. « Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

« Tu étais bien surveillé Harry, constamment. Il ne pouvait rien t'arriver et le professeur Rogue veillait sur toi. » lui répondit le directeur en désignant le maitre des cachots qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Vous m'avez d'ailleurs fait passer plusieurs nuits blanches que je compte bien vous faire payer. » lança t'il de sa voix doucereuse.

Dumbledore reprit la parole « Je continue, vous n'avez pas accompli votre tâche, ce qui était ce que nous espérions tous. Je présume que la position dans laquelle vous avez été surpris n'est pas sans rapport avec votre échec ? »

Aucun des deux élèves ne répondirent, Harry énervé d'avoir servi d'appât, Draco offusqué d'avoir été piégé. Ce dernier se contenta d'un simple signe de tête pour acquiescer.

« Votre changement de camp, Mr Malefoy, ne restera pas un secret très longtemps. Voldemort va vite comprendre en ne vous voyant pas revenir. Nous allons donc prendre des dispositions pour votre protection, il va sans dire que vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et paru hésiter sur ce qu'il devait dire. « Pour ce qui est de votre relation… »

« … elle ne vous regarde en rien. » termina calmement le Serpentard. « Occupez vous plutôt de mettre ma mère en sécurité ».

« Il faudrait en effet s'occuper de Narcissa, et rapidement » soutint Rogue, sachant que le directeur espérait éviter le sujet.

« Nous verrons cela avec l'ordre. » fit il en éludant la question d'un geste de la main « Par contre Mr Malefoy, votre relation me regarde au plus haut point ainsi que toute la communauté des sorciers qui compte sur l'aimge irréprochable de Harry. Vous allez donc faire en sorte de vous montrer prudent. Je ne peux pas vous séparer, vous êtes tous deux trop borné pour ça. Mais vous êtes dans une école ne l'oubliez pas, et vous plus quiconque savez que les apparences doivent être sauvés. »

Le directeur avait dit cela sur un ton de reproche, laissant bien comprendre que la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Avant qu'il ait put dire un autre mot, le professeur McGonagall entra en trombe dans le bureau, le visage rouge de colère mais ne prononça pas un mot, comprenant qu'elle avait interrompu les quatre hommes.

« Et bien Minerva, que se passe t'il » demanda le vieux sorcier d'une voix la, comme s'il appréhendait une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Allez y, je vous retrouve là bas dans un instant » finit il par dire en laissant le professeur de métamorphose repartir. « Ronald Weasley se trouve à l'infirmerie » lâcha t'il à l'attention de tous sans rien ajouter de plus pour guetter la réaction de ses deux élèves.

Harry réagit immédiatement, la culpabilité l'envahissant soudainement. « Comment va-t-il ? Que lui est il arrivé ? » Même s'il se savait sans aucun doute responsable, il avait conscience qu'abandonner un camarade assommé dans un couloir lui attirerait des ennuis.

De son coté Rogue ne disait mot, ayant oublié de parler du jeune Weasley et étant peu désireux de faire savoir qu'il avait vu et laisser l'élève là sans intervenir.

« Il semble qu'il ait été agressé. Le professeur McGonagall a surpris Colin Crivey en train de le rouer de coup dans les escaliers. Cela n'a bien sur rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ? » demanda le directeur.

« Crivey ? » lâcha Harry sous le coup de la surprise.

Draco profita rapidement de l'information pour trouver une explication, sachant pertinemment que le Gryffondor était un piètre menteur. « Peut être qu'indirectement si. » avoua t'il. « C'est Weasley qui a but la potion, et j'ai donc prit sa place pendant tout ce temps. »

Les deux professeurs écoutaient attentivement, le maitre des potions surtout, prenant conscience de ce que cela voulait dire.

« Et lors de cet échange, certains on peut être remarqué que je faisais des avances et Harry, ce qui a attiré quelques ressentiments d'une partie des élèves contre Weasley. » continua t'il.

« Ce qui explique bien des choses et j'espère que vous voyez pourquoi vous devez tout deux faire profil bas. » fit le directeur pensif. « Il était de toute façon peu probable que le jeune Crivey puisse avoir le dessus sur Ronald Weasley sans que celui-ci ne soit dans un état secondaire du à la potion. Très bien, je dois aller régler cela, nous en avons finit pour l'instant. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry et Draco avait été rapidement mis dehors, le directeur avait déjà filé vers l'infirmerie, le maitre des potions avec lui, non sans promettre à Harry de lui faire savoir quand son ami pourrait recevoir des visiteurs. Ils se retrouvaient tout deux, seul dans le couloir, ne sachant trop que faire ni que dire. Les choses s'étaient enchainés rapidement, peut être trop et ils ne savaient plus vraiment où ils en étaient.

« Tu as été brillant avec ton histoire. » fit remarquer le brun au bout d'un moment pour rompre le silence.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas bien difficile, on n'est jamais aussi convainquant que lorsqu'on dit la vérité, même si ce n'est qu'en parti. » se targua le Serpentard. « Tu sais que ton Dumbledore m'est encore plus insupportable maintenant que je le sais manipulateur en plus d'être dérangé ? »

Dans un autre temps, Harry aurait défendu le vieil homme bec et ongle, mais celui-ci le décevait de plus en plus. Cette année l'avait révélé sous un nouveau jour et il prenait doucement conscience d'avoir été toute sa vie une marionnette entre les mains des autres.

« Je sais, et il est grand temps de prendre son destin en main. » répondit-il l'air résolu en entrainant Draco par le bras.

« Tu peux être plus précis ? Ou vas t'on ? » fit il, surpris.

« Toi tu vas m'attendre dans les toilettes des filles désaffecté au deuxième étage. Moi je dois passer par la tour »

Draco comprit rapidement ce qui se passait mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que le Gryffondor avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Il se rendit donc dans le lieu de villégiature de Mimi Geignarde où il attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de voir arriver le brun, l'ai résolu et balai en main.

« Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement y aller ? » demanda t'il avec conviction.

« Oh que si. » lui répondit résolument Harry alors qu'il ordonnait déjà au passage de s'ouvrir en sifflant en fourchelangue.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouverture ainsi dégagé. « Bizarrement on ne m'avait pas prévenu que c'était aussi sale. »

« Ne fait pas de manière, ce n'est pas le moment. » lança Harry en laissant tomber l'éclair de feu dans l'ouverture béante. « Qu'est ce que tu dois trouver exactement ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit je n'en sais rien. Mais il n'y a rien de bien là dessous. Quoi que ça puisse être, cette chose est très bien là où elle se trouve. » tenta Draco en faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte.

« Hors de question » entendit il résonner dans son dos, alors que le brun avait déjà sauté, le forçant à revenir sur ses pas et à le suivre.

La descente sembla plus rapide à Harry que la première fois, alors que Draco pestait en tout sens à chaque virage, et il était nombreux, où il se trouvait plaqué contre la paroi visqueuse du tuyau qui l'entrainait dans les entrailles du château.

Arrivé en bas, il fut projeté sur le sol et vit la main de Harry tendu pour l'aider à se relever. Dédaignant l'offre, il constata son état. « C'est absolument immonde. Et totalement stupide de venir au devant des problèmes. » s'empressa t'il d'ajouter.

« Voldemort veut quelque chose qui se trouve ici et personne ne sait de quoi il s'agit même si tout le monde semble s'y intéresser. Je ne vais pas attendre que Dumbledore m'envoi faire ses courses, je prends les devants, détruit ce qu'on trouvera et on en parle plus. » Répondit Harry rageusement alors qu'il se mettait en route.

Draco frémit au nom honnis mais se maitrisa, non qu'il avait peur d'un nom, mais il craignait la personne et sa mère était toujours en danger. « Tu te rends compte que ça pourrait être dangereux ? »

« Si Voldemort pense que tu peux y arriver seul, il n'y a pas de raison qu'à deux nous n'en soyons pas capable ».

« Tu peux arrêter de l'appeler ainsi tout le temps ? »se plaignit Draco de sa voix trainante, ne trouvant quoi répondre d'autre et sachant que son Gryffon ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le silence n'était rompu que par les craquements lugubres des os d'animaux morts qu'ils écrasaient au fur et à mesure de leur pénible progression à la lueur de leur baguette.

Au détour d'un virage Draco laissa échappa un cri. Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui avait put effrayer le Serpentard tandis que celui tentait de diriger la lumière devant lui. « C'est ça un basilic » dit il en désignant du doigt la masse imposante qui se présentait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Harry sourit, en voyant la peau du serpent géant. « Non. Ca c'est juste la mue. Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Continuons. »

Ils passèrent par le passage qu'avait dégagé Ron à l'époque au travers de l'éboulement, et arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte, leur indiquant qu'ils touchaient au but. Le blond fut aussitôt impressionné par les deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude, sobre et élégant, qui respectaient bien l'idée qu'il se faisait de Salazar. Il entendit Harry redire les mêmes propos incompréhensible pour lui, et vit avec émerveillement les deux reptiles de pierre se mouvoir, révélant ainsi la dernière demeure du basilic dont on apercevait la sinistre carcasse au loin.

« Bienvenu dans la chambre des secrets. » ironisa Harry.

« Chambre mortuaire je dirais. »

« Tu n'apprécies pas la décoration pour laquelle a opté Serpentard ? » lança t'il gentillement.

« Les standard ont évolué depuis le temps voyons. Mais c'est à son image. Grandiose et sombre. » fit Draco en tentant de se donner une contenance malgré l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient de plus en plus entre les imposantes colonnes, une odeur désagréable leur parvint. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne réalisent que le basilic mort avait pourri, aidé par l'humidité ambiante. Arrivé devant la statue géante du fondateur, ils respirèrent par la bouche tant la puanteur dégagé par le serpent était devenue insoutenable.

« Tu t'es battu avec cette chose ? Et tu t'en es sorti ? » s'étonna Draco qui gardait les yeux rivé sur le basilic.

« Je te raconterais les détails de la lutte une autre fois si tu veux, finissons vite et partons. Qu'est ce que tu devais faire une fois ici ? » lui répondit le brun qui cherchait des yeux une porte, une cavité ou toute chose susceptible de s'ouvrir et d'être une cachette.

« Il est censé y avoir une autre salle derrière Salazar »

Harry reste perplexe un instant en pensant à ce que cela voulait dire. « Très bien je vois où est l'entrée. » dit il fébrilement en se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit le souvenir de Tom pour faire sortir le basilic. Il était peu désireux de s'aventurer dans cette partie de la chambre mais prit une grande inspiration et s'exécuta.

« Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. » se raidit le blond en voyant une ouverture circulaire apparaitre plus haut sur la statue.

Le Gryffon enfourcha son balai et regarda son camarade, un sourire amusé sur son visage. « Tu montes Dray ? Aujourd'hui c'est visite de l'antre du monstre. »

« Dray ? » remarqua ce dernier, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que seul Blaise m'appel comme ça. » répondit-il en montant derrière lui.

« Et bien maintenant nous serons deux. Accroches toi bien, on y va. »

Les deux garçons s'élevèrent lentement dans les airs jusqu'à arriver devant l'ouverture et s'y engouffrèrent prudemment. Le conduit se révéla vite aussi tortueux que celui par lequel ils étaient arrivé et il était difficile pour Harry de manœuvré correctement son éclair de feu, alourdi par le poids de Draco qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal en éclairant de sa baguette leur chemin. Après quelques minutes d'une progression pénible et douloureuse durant laquelle ils se cognaient régulièrement aux parois, ils débouchèrent dans une pièce circulaire.

« Comment peux tu être aussi bon au Quidditch ? Tu as raté chaque virage. » se plaignit le bond en se massant le crâne alors qu'ils avaient atterri au centre de la pièce.

« Je te laisserai faire le retour, on verra comment tu t'en sort » grommela Harry qui examinait déjà la pièce à la lueur de sa baguette. « Aide-moi au lieu de râler. Qu'est ce qu'on cherche ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni à quoi ça ressemble. »

« Tu es une source d'information extrêmement précieuse. Tu sais à quoi ça doit servir au moins ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Non plus, juste que Tu-sais-qui veux ce qui se trouve ici. »

Harry finit l'examen de la pièce et poussa un long soupir. Elle ne contenait rien, pas la moindre porte, pas de gravure ou décoration pouvant laisser penser qu'il existait une ouverture camouflée. Le Gryffon essaya vainement quelques phrases en fourchelangue mais abandonna vite devant le peu de résultat.

Pendant ce temps Draco avait fait le tour de la pièce et s'était arrêté devant un mur nu qu'il regardait avec obstination, ce qui attira la curiosité de son ami.

L'ayant entendu arriver, il pencha la tête et désignant du doigt la paroi. « Il y a de la mousse entre ces pierres. » fit-il remarquer.

« Et alors ? C'est pas étonnant vu l'humidité et je doute qu'il y ait un service d'entretient. »

« Il n'y en a pas ailleurs, il n'y en a qu'ici, j'en déduis donc que c'est creux. »

Harry s'approcha plus près et observa avec attention. Si toutes les pierres étaient recouverte par endroit d'une fine couche de mousse éparse, il pouvait voir devant lui une ligne parfaitement distincte, pour peu qu'on s'y intéresse, laissant présager une ouverture.

« Tu es génial, plus qu'à l'ouvrir et on a finit. » dit il en pointant sa baguette sur le mur.

Draco fit une moue dédaigneuse à l'idée de son camarade « On va éviter l'attaque frontale peut être ? »

« Tu penses qu'il y a quelques chose ? Un basilic comme protection c'était peut être suffisant ? »

« Au contraire, si une personne indésirable peut se trouver là, c'est qu'elle aurait réussi à passer le monstre. Raison de plus pour mettre une autre protection. Je m'occupe du bouclier et toi tu ouvres. » dit-il en se mettant en place et en se concentrant pour que son sort soit le plus résistant possible.

Harry attendit quelques instant que le disque translucide apparaisse. Voyant que le mur en face de lui apparaissait trouble au travers du sortilège, il sut qu'il pouvait se lancer et commença la courte liste des sorts susceptibles de l'aider.

Il passa ainsi un bon quart d'heure, répétant parfois le même sort à plusieurs reprise pour être sur de l'avoir fait correctement. Il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence et regarda son compagnon d'aventure, demandant d'un regard ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant.

« On aura essayé, tant pis. » tenta le Serpentard devant le piètre résultat du brun, espérant que cela mettait un terme à leur escapade.

« Juste un dernier essai, j'ai encore une idée. » Harry brandit sa baguette avec détermination et Draco, comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, essaya de l'en empêcher, rompant ainsi le charme qui les protégeaient alors qu'une explosion retentit et les propulsa de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« C'était ça ta brillante idée ? » hurla Draco entre deux toux du à la poussière soulevé par le souffle. « Vous êtes tous dingue dans votre tour ? C'est le grand air qui a gelé quelques synapses ? Tu aurais put nous tuer à vouloir faire tout péter. »

Harry restait encore un peu sonné alors que le blond s'était déjà relevé. « Avec le bouclier on ne courait aucun risque. » se défendit il lamentablement d'une petite voix plaintive.

Par curiosité le Serpentard était allé voir l'état du mur qui semblait encore intact. « Une chose est sur, il y a une protection. Avec un truc pareil tu aurais du au moins l'entamer. » reprit-il plus calmement. « Et tant qu'on ne saura pas ce que c'est, on ne pourra rien faire de plus ».

« Même pas fait une petite brèche ? » fit le brun en se relevant, un peu frustré du résultat étant donné l'énergie qu'il y avait mit.

« J'ai pas l'impression en tout cas » répondit Draco qui se dirigeait déjà vers le balai en prévision de leur retour.

Harry s'approcha à son tour de la paroi et passa sa main sur les pierres polis par l'eau qui ruisselait par endroit. « Putain » lâcha t'il d'un coup en retirant sa main et en la portant devant son visage.

Fidèle à lui-même Draco se retourna lentement pour regarder le brun qui brandit devant lui son doigt d'où quelques gouttes de sang tombaient.

« Je me suis coupé. Donc j'ai réussi à l'ébréché. » dit il fièrement.

Le blond était mi navré mi amusé par l'attitude de Harry qui ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'au grand survivant, quand une voix sonore résonna dans la pièce.

_« A toi, héritier qui poursuit mon œuvre et qui à sut faire preuve de sagesse en arrivant jusqu'ici, reçoit ce présent qui t'aidera dans ta noble tâche si tu sais t'en montrer digne. »_

Instinctivement, les deux élèves levèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent chacun un _protego_ alors que le mur, objet de tous les assauts, s'ouvrait lentement, déversant dans la pièce une brume verdâtre qui occupa bientôt tout l'espace, sans se soucier des deux boucliers dressés face à elle par les garçons.

Voyant que leur protection était totalement inefficace, ils abaissèrent leur baguette et contemplèrent le spectacle. La brume s'était installé tout autour d'eux et on pouvait y voir des trainées filer çi et là. La beauté du moment leur avait fait perdre toute prudence, une chose aussi féérique ne pouvait pas être dangereuse. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent même pas quand leurs pieds commencèrent à quitter le sol et qu'ils s'élevèrent lentement avant que le noir ne se fit dans leurs esprits.

* * *

Je ne suis pas trop vache sur la fin de ce chapitre et j'ai longtemps hésité sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver (je rappel que je n'ai aucun fil directeur) ni même s'ils allaient trouver quelque chose. Et puis je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas tenter un petit quelque chose.


End file.
